El sueño de una promesa
by Mouse92
Summary: AU Esta es la secuela de mi historia, Nuestra Leyenda, ellos se conoceran por que destino siempre tiene que intervenir, pero no siempre pueden juntarse estos amantes, sera que ahora consumen su amor, y logren estar juntos... VxB, GxM, TxG ( Pausado)
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 **Esta es la secuela de mi historia, Nuestra leyenda, espero que les guste, cualquier sugerencia déjemela saber, y va a cambiar de clasificación más tarde, bueno disfrútenlo**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **-Bulma espérame, estaré contigo pronto, por favor espérame- ...**_

 _ **-Amor, hace mucho frio- Contestaba ella**_

 _ **-No, yo te daré el calor necesario, no cierres tus ojos por favor-… Contestaba**_

 _ **-Prométeme que estaremos juntos pase lo que pase- Le decía Bulma**_

 _ **-Tú prométeme que nos casaremos, aunque tus padres no quieran, prométeme que te irás conmigo- Decía**_

Se despertó agitada, su corazón latía como loco, estaba sudando frio esta no era la primera vez que soñaba esto, pero nunca logro ver al dueño de esa voz ronca, no entendía esos sueños, no sabía porque prometía esperar, o quien era quien le pedía casarse

-¡Maldita sea!- Dijo en voz alta, colgaba de su cuello un hermoso collar con un anillo negro y un rizo azul, lo toco eso siempre le tranquilizaba

 **Flashback**

 **-Y así los amantes se fueron al mar, pero su historia no termina ahí, ellos siempre regresan y lograran estar juntos…- Termino su historia un hombre ya grande, viejo en la orilla del mar**

 **Una pequeña de cabellos azules de 8 años, le escucho con atención detalle a detalle, era una hermosa historia, contada desde hacía años, tantos que no se recordaban, la niña se enamoro de la historia desde que escucho a su madre contarla, pero ella la conto distinto al hombre, este viejo parecía como si hubiera estado ahí, pero era imposible**

 **El hombre se acerco a la niña –Toma, este collar es mágico te lo regalo, seguro te servirá pequeña- Y le dio aquel hermoso collar con un anillo y una gema negra, con un rizo azul en dentro**

 **-¿Por qué me lo das, no se supone que el collar se hundió con ellos?- Pregunto inteligente la pequeña**

 **-Si así fue, pero te lo regreso- Dijo el hombre mientras se alejo de la niña**

 **Ella apretó el collar y se lo puso, cuando fue con su madre, se lo enseño y cuando trato de señalar al hombre que le conto la historia y le dio el collar, ya no estaba**

 **-No te preocupes pequeña, seguro era alguien a quien le gusta bromear, el collar es lindo pero claro que no es el de la historia cariño, pero puedes quedártelo si te agrada-**

 **-Gracias mama-**

 **Fin del Flashback**

De eso hace 12 años…. Desde que empezó a soñar con ese extraño, al que no podía ver, doce años tratando de entender quien era él, doce años esperando algo que no existía, era una joven hermosa

Vivía sola, logro convencer a sus padres para que pudiera mudarse, ahora tenía su propio departamento, odiaba que la gente pensara que era solo otra niña rica mimada, que no podía hacer nada por ella misma, odiaba tener que ir a cenas elegantes vestida refinada, y con un montón de idiotas que solo se acercaban a ella para ver si podían conquistarla y quedarse con una de las fortunas más grandes, era lo más estúpido, como ella permitiría que un idiota así la conquistara

Bueno por eso había salido de su casa, y se había mudado lejos, a un lugar en la cuidad, donde no la conocieran, un departamento normal, como cualquier otra chica, y entonces puso un anuncio, necesitaba una compañera de cuarto, no porque no pudiese cubrir los gastos, pues el departamento era de ella, lo había comprado más bien para tener compañía

-0o0-

Mientras en otra parte de la cuidad, en un bar estaba un chico limpiando, ese día había llegado temprano al trabajo, tenía que limpiar y luego de eso iría a ver su amigo, el dueño del lugar, el estaba feliz, ellos crecieron juntos, se conocieron desde la infancia, y luego su amigo tuvo la idea de abrir este bar, era uno de los mejores.

Y como era el único al cual le tenía confianza, lo dejo como administrador, pero el también limpiaba e incluso cuando no podían llegar algunos trabajadores, el atendía a los clientes, le agradaba su trabajo

Fue a donde su amigo, el estaba ahí sentado, tocando aquella extraña gema, casi siempre lo hacía, no entendía porque lo hacía, es mas ni se acordaba como es que su amigo la consiguió

-Oye Vegeta, ¿Dónde conseguiste ese extraño collar eh?- Le pregunto a su amigo quien aun no lo había visto

-Kakaroto eres un idiota, porque siempre entras así, eres… ash- Suspiro para tranquilizarse –Y a ti que te importa de dónde saque este collar- Le dijo molesto

-Bueno es que la verdad, me da curiosidad Vegeta, vamos hace años lo tienes, es lo único que he notado que guardas como si tu vida fuera esa misma joya- Dijo el inocente

-Eres un imbécil, lo guardo porque es una extraordinaria joya, es todo Kakaroto, dime ¿No tienes alguna torpeza que cometer antes de venir a molestarme?- Contesto a su amigo, pues a pesar de que se llevaban bien, este lo sacaba de quicio

-Bueno de hecho antes de eso, venía a decirte que llamo tu hermano, dijo Tarble que vendría hoy, sabes hace 3 años que no lo vemos, me da gusto que vuelva- Contesto

Él lo miro extrañado, su hermano tenía tiempo sin aparecer, aunque era cierto que lo deseaba ver, pues él vivía lejos, su hermano estaba estudiando, quería ser un importante empresario algún día, cosa que a Vegeta le daba igual, pero apoyaba a su hermano, el tenia 20 años, solo dos años más joven que Vegeta y Kakaroto, los 3 se criaron juntos y cuando su padres murieron, ellos se unieron mas

-Si eso era todo, retírate Kakaroto, luego me avisas cuando llegue Tarble- Y así despidió a su amigo

Se quedo solo una vez más, así le gustaba, la soledad, no le agradaba estar rodeado de tanta gente, era poco paciente, así que siempre estaba encerrado, sin embargo siempre pensaba en como había conseguido el collar, es que por alguna razón le decía que era importante

 **Flashback**

 **-Tarble ven aquí pequeño traidor, te encontrare y te….- Gritaba el pequeño en la playa, estaba jugando con su hermano y su amigo, pero lo tomaron por sorpresa y lo echaron al mar, el tenia 10 años**

 **-Niño, es una joya hermosa esa que llevas en el brazo- Dijo un viejo al pequeño que parecía iba a matar a alguien del coraje**

 **El niño se sorprendió y miro su mano, en ella se había enredado un collar con un anillo azul, y en el interior, parecía un pedazo de cabello negro, el niño lo miro unos minutos**

 **-Esto no es mío- Dijo al fin el pequeño**

 **-Bueno puede ser, tal vez tengas que encontrar a la persona a la que le pertenece realmente, bueno niño ojala la encuentres- Dijo el hombre**

 **-Pero yo porque, oye viejo- Grito pero el hombre se alejaba y no lo pudo detener**

 **Y entonces camino con el collar en su manitas, cuando choco con una pequeña, quien traía un cono de helado, y lo derramo encima del niño**

 **-Lo siento, pero no te vi, yo venía comiendo mi helado, y ahora por tu culpa no está- Dijo la niña y empezó a llorar**

 **-Niña no llores, eres muy gritona- Dijo tapándose sus oídos**

 **-¡Niño tonto!- Dijo la pequeña –Quiero mi helado- Decía molesta**

 **-Pues no, que no ves que me lo tiraste encima niña rara, ahora tendré que limpiarme tu estúpido helado- Dijo mirándose todo lleno de helado con fresas**

 **-Eres un grosero- Y la pequeña se volteo y se fue**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Era una niña muy rara, de ojos grandes y azules, y un cabello lacio muy extraño, azul, un color que nunca antes había visto en el cabello de ninguna otra persona, la niña no le dijo quien era, pero siempre se acordaba de ella, la niña del estúpido helado

Pero había algo que lo perturbaba mucho, eran su sueños, siempre escuchaba una voz que le pedía esperar, una voz que parecía apagarse poco a poco, y el quería alcanzarla a como fuera pero no lo lograba, venían solo imágenes de él, con el mismo collar pero con ropas extrañas, sus sueños lo perturbaron en ocasiones pero no después de los años dejo de darles importancia

Ahora su prioridad eran los estudios de su hermano, y su negocio, era lo único que le importaba, el era un hombre trabajador, desde pequeño sus padres así los educaron a él y a su hermano, aunque claro ambos tenían, caracteres diferentes

Su hermano era extrovertido, sociable y siempre con una gran sonrisa, en cambio el ere siempre solitario, molesto y siempre mostrando una mirada sin emoción alguna, como una maquina con solo un propósito

-0o0-

Milk estaba desesperada, si no conseguía departamento pronto se quedaría en la calle, tenía que conseguir un lugar donde vivir, alguien que rentara una habitación, alguien con quien compartir gastos para que pudiera pagarlos, no quería ser una molestia para su madre, ella la había sacado sola adelante, pues su padre las abandono, el nunca conoció a su hija, el hombre dejo embarazada a su madre y se largo

-Bastardo, ¡todos los hombres son unos imbéciles!- Decía en voz alta en su casa, mientras buscaba en el periódico

Hasta que encontró lo que deseaba, un anuncio de una chica que buscaba compañera de departamento, el precio era accesible y estaba ubicado en la cuidad, estaba bien, el lugar le quedaba bien, marco la pagina, y llamo al número que ahí aparecía, deseando que todavía estuviera disponible

Contestaron

-Hola- Dijo Bulma

-Hola mucho gusto llamo por el anuncio del periódico, dice que buscas compañera- Decía Milk un poco nerviosa

-Si claro, de hecho eres la primera chica que contesta-Dijo Bulma del otro lado de la línea

-Que bueno escuchar eso, veras me interesa mucho, ¿podríamos vernos para habla acerca de el cuarto?- Pregunto ansiosa Milk

-Claro, mira porque no vienes al departamento, la dirección está en el periódico aquí te espero, en este momento no estoy ocupada, dime ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?- Pregunto

-Si claro, por cierto mi nombre es Milk Ox- Contesto

-Un placer Milk, mi nombre es Bulma B. te espero entonces- Y colgaron

Después de la espera, Milk llego al departamento, era realmente bonito, y entonces Milk se pregunto ¿Por qué incluso dice que la renta no sería tan cara, será que es alguna asesina o algo así?, empezó a dudar de la chica, pues el precio era realmente bajo

-Bueno Milk, la verdad es que más que nada busco una compañera porque no me gusta estar sola, y tu pareces una chica agradable- Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

-Pues la verdad si me interesa, el lugar es hermoso, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué la renta es tan barata?- Dijo ella con un poco de duda en su mirada

-Bueno, veras el lugar es de un tío, si de un tío, y él me renta barato aquí, y pues le he pedido dejar que alguien más viva conmigo, para no estar sola, ¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto

-Siendo así, creo que sí, bueno entonces seremos compañeras- Dijo Milk con una sonrisa en su rostro, dándole la mano a su ahora compañera de departamento

-Que bien, ahora te enseñare tu cuarto, claro tu puedes adornarlo como gustes-

Y le dio un recorrido por el lugar, le enseño su habitación, la concina, y la sala, no era demasiado grande tampoco, pero era más de lo que pensó que lograría conseguir, y sin más, en los días siguientes empezó a mudarse con ella, Bulma le ayudo a buscar sus pertenencias y a llevarlas a su departamento, las dos estaban llevándose muy bien, eran chicas con casi el mismo carácter, y tenían ideas similares, haciendo que eso ayudara a que empezaran una buena amistad

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias, estaré feliz de leerlas, ¡gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Tarble estaba por llegar a la cuidad, tenía 3 años de ausencia, desde que se había ido para estudiar fuera, el estaba deseoso por regresar, aunque solo fuera por un par de semanas, pues aun tenía que terminar la escuela, solo le quedaba un año de sus estudios

Iba caminando por el gran aeropuerto sin tomarle importancia a su entorno

-Ojala y Vegeta y Goku estén bien, espero que esos dos no se hubieran matado durante este tiempo- Decía para sí mismo, riendo ante el pensamiento, imaginando incluso la escena, cuando entonces tropezó con una chica, haciéndola caer

La chica venia caminando a toda prisa y no noto al muchacho que venía y así tropezando con él, cayo sentada, vio al chico por un segundo

-Lo siento mucho señorita, no la vi- Decía Tarble ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla

Ella rápido se levanto, y miro por el rabillo del ojo a el hombre que la venia siguiendo desde hacía unos momentos, entonces cuando pudo ver que todavía venía detrás de ella, abrazo al chico y sin más le planto un beso

Llevando sus manos a su cuello, y él respondió tomándola de la cintura, sin saber siquiera porque lo hacia

-¡Amor que bueno que estas aquí!- Dijo en un pequeño grito, haciendo que el chico se pusiera rojo, y que algunas personas miraran a donde la joven pareja

Tarble se congelo ante lo dicho, la chica era una total extraña, solo tropezó con ella y esta lo abrazaba y lo besaba, ¿Que estaba pasando?

Ella se aferro mas a el, y cerca de su oído le dijo –Por favor perdóneme, pero hay un tipo que me viene siguiendo, esta justo detrás de mí, el tiene cabello rojo, es alto, y está usando un pantalones oscuros…. – Ella empezó a describir al hombre y Tarble lo vio –Por favor, no diga nada, solo no se valla por unos momentos- Suplico la chica

Tarble la tomo de la cintura de manera protectora – ¡Tranquila!, no le pasara nada, si quiere le acompaño a donde vaya a ir- Contesto él en un susurro

Ella asintió, y le tomo la mano, como si fueran una pareja salieron del aeropuerto, el hombre dejo de seguir a la chica, ella de verdad se había asustado, pensó que trataban de robarle o incluso de secuestrarla

Ella salió, y fue a un coche rojo –Gracias por ayudarme, yo me muero de la pena no debía besarte lo siento- Dijo la chica apenada

-Tranquila, ¡no me molesto!- Dijo el riendo, claro no era una situación normal tampoco –Mi nombre es Tarble Ouiji, fue interesante conocerte- Comento Tarble

-Un placer Tarble, mi nombre es Gure Dix, espero poder volver a verte, claro en otras circunstancias- Dijo ella, mientras entro a su coche y se fue

Tarble solo se quedo mirando, la chica parecía de unos 16 años, parecía una chiquilla, tenía un hermoso cabello morado, y ojos negros, era ligeramente baja en estatura, pero linda

" _Pero debe ser aun una chiquilla_ " Pensaba Tarble mientras tomaba un taxi, para dirigirse a donde su hermano

-0o0-

Gure llego a su casa, ella era hija de un joyero muy famoso, a pesar de tratar de salir del radar de la prensa, no podía, y ese día fue al aeropuerto pues una amiga iba a llegar a la cuidad pero a última hora le llego un mensaje diciendo que su vuelo se había demorado, no saldría y no sabía cuando iría, cuando el hombre la empezó a seguir y choco con el joven

-¡Era realmente guapo!- Dijo mientras se tiro en su cama –Pero debe pensar que soy una niña estúpida, loca y fea- Se decía, pues durante años ella fue diferente, no aparentaba su edad, parecía una chiquilla

Era delgada, tenia cabello rizado y morado, sin embargo su cuerpo era poco desarrollado para tener 19 años, estaba molesta con eso

-Así nunca conseguiré un novio, y claro menos uno tan guapo como es muchacho, Tarble- Susurro su nombre,

Si un chico se le acercaba era seguro que sería porque su padre tenía dinero, y eso era una peste

Recordó que había quedado con Bulma, iba a llamarle, sabía que había conseguido una compañera para su departamento, deseaba poder mudarse con ella, pero sus padres no se lo permitieron, dijeron que era demasiado peligroso, pues podían descubrir quienes eran y podían hacerles algo

Sabía que Bulma llevaba una "Doble vida", deseaba poder hacer lo mismo, pero no podía, era mucho más tranquila y miedosa, y no podía ponerse contra sus padres, ella no tenía la determinación de su amiga para salir de su casa y hacer una vida "normal"

-0o0-

Bulma y Milk se estaban adaptando a la perfección, se sentaron un momento en la cocina, habían preparado chocolate, y estaban ahí platicando

-Bueno Milk, mi amiga es algo tímida sabes, ella es muy callada pero sé que te agradara- Le decía, pues quería presentarle a Gure –Y otra cosa por nada, enserio no digas si tiene 15 años o algo parecido, eso la enfurece- Decía cambiando su cara a una seria

-Valla Bulma, tu amiga sí que parece todo un caso raro, dime como es que se conocieron entonces, digo tu eres….- Trataba de poner un adjetivo que la describiera pero no encontraba

-Bueno Gure y yo nos conocimos hace años, en…. una fiesta, si en una fiesta, y bueno dado que las dos éramos "raras", todos nos excluyeron, así que creo que eso nos unió- Comento con una sonrisa

-Ya veo, y dime Bulma ¿trabajas o estudias chica?- Pregunto Milk curiosa

" _Maldita sea, no quiero decirle que soy la hija de un hombre con dinero, eso seguro le hace ser como los demás conmigo, como decirle…._ " Pensaba

-Bueno veras trabajo en una empresa de automotriz- Dijo un poco nerviosa -Me va bien- Agrego con una sonrisa

-Valla, que bien Bulma, yo estoy trabajando en un café, soy mesera, sabes espero algún día poder tener un hermoso restaurant, me encanta cocinar, pero esos son solo sueños- Comento la morena un poco apagada

-Bueno Milk, todos soñamos con algo diferente ¿no crees?, y además creo que podemos lograr nuestros sueños, mientras no sea como mis sueños todo es posible- Comento riendo Bulma

Milk la miro extrañada, -¿A qué te refieres Bulma, pues que sueñas eh?- Dijo con mirada picara

Bulma se sonrojo, y luego la miro –Bueno pensaras que es estúpido, pero sueño con un chico que me pide que lo espere, que me case con él, que me dice siempre que el estará conmigo, pero nunca logro verlo Milk- Y bajo su mirada –Se que es estúpido sabes, pero ese chico es literalmente el chico de mis sueños-

-Bueno Bulma si que estás loca – Dijo Milk y soltó una gran risa –Vamos no me dirás que eres de esas que cree en el amor, hay que ser sinceras, los hombres son unos idiotas- Le dijo Milk

-Después de analizar a los que conozco- Dijo y se detuvo como pensando –Si tienes toda la razón, los hombres son unos idiotas, todos te buscan por interés, o en el tu cuerpo, o ….- Y se callo

-Es un hecho, yo por eso no pienso caer nunca en el estúpido amor- Contesto Milk

-0o0-

Tarble había llegado por fin a su casa, ahí estaba después de 3 años, de regreso en su casa

Toco la puerta y entonces vio que la puerta se abrió, era Goku ahí, y como siempre con algo de comida de la boca, parecía un elote, al menos lo que estaba quedando de el

-Homa Trebl qoe nueno stas me la xase- Dijo Goku, no se entendía nada, es mal habito de no terminar la comida antes

Tarble se rio de su viejo amigo –Oh vamos Goku, traga eso hombre, no te eh entendido nada- Dijo Tarble

El trago duro, y se limpio la boca –Hola Tarble que bueno que estas por fin en la casa- Dijo con una sonrisa –Vegeta dijo que le avisáramos en cuanto llegaras- Y lo abrazo –Has crecido mucho hombre- Le decía a su viejo amigo

-Y tú sigues igual Goku, pero dime ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Pregunto

-Dormido, ya sabes que no le gusta que lo molesten cuando está descansando, así que mejor esperamos- Contesto Goku

-0o0-

 **-¿Me regalas uno de tus rizos, para saber que no me olvidaras?- Preguntaba**

 **-Vegeta me iré a la cuidad, no quiero, ahí no estarás tu- Decía una voz de una niña, parecía dolida**

 **-No te preocupes dicen que la cuidad es hermosa, te gustara ya verás- "** _ **Tanto que me olvidaras**_ **" Pensó**

 **-Amor- Decía la voz de la chica, pero parecía que ella había crecido, veía una figura a lo lejos –Amor tengo mucho frio- Decía la voz apagándose**

 **-No te duermas, no cierres los ojos, yo te daré el calor necesario, por favor- Y trataba de alcanzar a la figura, ella extendía su mano queriendo tomarlo**

 **-Vegeta, te voy a esperar- Decía –Recuerda Vegeta el tiempo no nos puede separar- Y luego todo se volvió negro**

Vegeta se despertó, froto su cien unos momentos, esos estúpidos sueños otra vez, maldita sea que nunca lo iban a abandonar

-Estupideces, son puras idioteces- Decía para sí mismo, mientras sentía que su corazón se había acelerado lo suficiente, estaba ¿Preocupado?, si sentía un extraño vacio como si hubiera perdido algo importante

Entonces toco inconsciente el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, lo levanto unos momentos, viendo fijo la joya azul, era un hermoso tono azul, pareció al color del mar, y ese extraño mechón de cabello, si no fuera porque era un hombre cuerdo, diría que parecía como si alguien le hubiera cortado una punta de su propio cabello

Se rio ante ese pensamiento, tendría que estar loco para pensarlo, y cerró los ojos, una vez más sintió ese aroma tan extraño, eran como flores silvestres, era un aroma agradable, en ocasiones venia a el como sus sueños extraños

-¡La chica de mis sueños!- Dijo casi en un susurro – Si te encontrara diría que incluso este sería su aroma, ¿Por qué no puedo verte chica?- Se decía aun con sus ojos cerrados –Si fueras real incluso, pensaría que realmente eh enloquecido- Dijo y rio, como podía alguien ser real si solo la sueñas eso era estúpido

Y cayó de nuevo en un sueño profundo…

 **Estaba en la orilla del mar, y vio que a lo lejos había una sombra, la chica de nuevo, pero ahora las sombras negras se desvanecían y dejaban ver a una hermosa mujer, estaba dándole la espalda, sus rizos suaves caían en su espalda, llevaba un vestido amplio, con mangas largas, apneas vio sus manos, eran blancas pero su cabello eso fue lo que más le llamo la atención, era azul, hermoso azul**

 **-¿Chica quien eres?- Pregunto en un grito mientras se acercaba**

 **Ella no volteo pero si respondió al hombre**

 **-Vegeta ¿Me olvidaste, ya no me esperas?- Dijo ella con voz quebrada, dejándose caer**

 **-¿Olvidarte?, no te conozco pero sueño contigo- Decía mientras se acerco mas, estaba a solo unos centímetros de tocarla –Perdona si dije algo que te hizo sentir mal- Dijo y toco su hombro**

 **Se sentía tan bien tocarla, parecía tan real, tan suave, como si estuviera con ella, y entonces ella empezó a voltear para verlo**

 **-Vegeta dijiste que nada nos separaría- Dijo ella, pero antes de verla a la cara todo se desvaneció, y entonces**

 **Un hombre viejo**

 **-Niño ¿La amas, crees que se casara contigo?- Pregunto el hombre**

 **-Yo hare que sea así- Grito desesperado –Ella estará conmigo, será mi esposa Bu…-**

Se cayó de la cama, dándose un fuerte golpe

-¡Maldita sea mi suerte, estoy seguro que diría su nombre!- Dijo tallándose la cabeza –Maldita mujer, incluso si existieras te…. Ash mujer estúpida- Dijo entre dientes

Y escucho voces venir de fuera del cuarto, parecía ser Kakaroto con otra persona, entonces vio su reloj, debía ser su hermano que había llegado por fin, así que se puso una camisa y salió al encuentro de su hermano, al menos eso lo distraería un poco de sus estúpidos sueños


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Tarble les conto del extraño encuentro con la chica del aeropuerto, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas al recordar el beso, y es que se había sentido tan bien, era una chica hermosa, pero una niña y además de eso solo sabia su nombre

Goku lo escucho con atención, y estaba a punto de decirle algo a su amigo cuando, una gran risa invadió la habitación, era Vegeta

-Vamos Tarble, ¿no me dirás ahora que te gusto esa chica?- Dijo en tono de burla a su hermano

-¿Y cuál sería el problema Vegeta?- Contesto Goku

-El problema Kakaroto es, que es una mocosa, otra el idiota no vive aquí y ni sabe quien es la niña, además eso del amor es estúpido Kakaroto, es como tú y la idiota que te sigue- Contesto a su amigo

-¿Te siguen Goku?- Pregunto Tarble algo impresionado, no tenía idea de que su amigo tuviera una novia, pensó que se estaba volviendo igual de amargado que su hermano

Goku se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza y rio

–Bueno no lo sé, ella viene seguido al bar pero es solo una amiga, yo…. Es muy bonita pero no me gusta, y Vegeta dice que esta interesada en mi pero no creo- Contesto el algo distraído, pues tenía hambre aun

-Bueno a todo esto, ¿Y la comida Kakaroto?- Pregunto Vegeta notando que su amigo parecía un poco ansioso, y entonces el estomago de él y Tarble sonó

Goku se encogió de hombros –Veras, si había pero como Tarble tardaba tanto y tú estabas dormido, pues yo me la comí- Contesto inocente

-¡Eres un imbécil!, ahora hay que pedir algo- Le dijo Vegeta molesto a su amigo

-Por cierto Vegeta, ¿quién es Bul… Bulla o Bluma algo así?- Pregunto Goku

Haciendo que su amigo se congelara en el momento, pues ese nombre jamás lo escucho pero por alguna razón esas palabras le hicieron un hueco en el estomago

-Debes de decir, la chica de los sueños de Vegeta- Dijo Tarble riendo – Es la chica con la que sueña Vegeta, ¿Apoco hasta ahora has notado que menciona un nombre parecido a esos?- Pregunto con su sonrisa aun

Vegeta los miro unos momentos –Yo jamás he dicho esos estúpidos nombres, además no sueño con ninguna estúpida chica- Dijo irritado, con el ceño fruncido y con una vena en la frente

-Claro que si hermano; tal vez tú no lo recuerdes pero incluso has gritado ese nombre raro, solo que no se te entiende- Contesto Tarble

-Si Vegeta hace un rato te escuche, ¿No me digas que estas saliendo con alguien?, pobrecita la compadezco- Dijo riendo

Y ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo tiro de donde estaba sentado, el solo sobo su cabeza mientras miro a su agresor, quien tenía una mirada asesina

-No sueño con nadie, ni salgo con nadie estúpidos- Y se retiro para pedir un par de pizzas para ellos

-0o0-

Gure llego al departamento de Bulma, llevaba una botella y estaba algo mareada, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado al departamento sin haberse matado en el camino, cuando toco el timbre y apareció Bulma detrás de la puerta

-¿Gure, que te pasa?- Pregunto angustiada al ver a su amiga en el estado en el que iba, pues nunca antes la había visto así

Llevaba una falda corta color morado, con una blusa lisa en blanco, y su cabello largo suelto, un poco alborotado, sus mejillas rosadas, y la botella en una mano, y con la otra trataba de sostenerse en el marco de la puerta

-Voy a morir soltera, y sabes que….. No me importa…. Pues bese al chico más guapo que pude imaginar….- Decía mientras trataba entrar al departamento –Bulma porque no soy bonita, mírate tu puedes tener a cualquier chico, y yo….- Pero antes de terminar, llego Milk al encuentro

-¿Qué te paso chica?- Dijo un poco asustada, y fue a ayudar a Gure a sentarse

-Vamos, hoy ay que ahogar todas las penas en alcohol- Dijo mientras levanto la botella que tenía en las manos

-Gure estas mal, parece que te adelantaste en tu casa- Le decía Bulma –Mejor tomas un café bien cargado porque si tus padres te ven así, de seguro te mataran-

Milk fue rápido a la cocina, y preparo un café cargado, y se lo dieron a Gure, lucharon con ella para que lo tomara, después de todo el alboroto que había armado, y después de el café, se medio tranquilizo

-Lo siento tanto Bulma, y por ti… mmm no se tu nombre- Decía en dirección a Milk

-Tranquila, mi nombre es Milk, y supongo que eres Gure la amiga de Bulma, la verdad no imagine que te conocería así- Dijo Milk con una sonrisa –Bulma dijo algo de "tímida"- Comento

Gure entonces paso a estar roja de la cara, moría de vergüenza, nunca antes se puso en una situación tal

-Parece que el alcohol y yo no somos amigos ¿Verdad?- Comento un mientras terminaba el café, con cara de asco

-No, pero es porque nunca antes habías tomado- Le contesto Bulma

-Bueno yo les dejo, tengo que irme al trabajo me toca el turno de la tarde, y no puedo fallar, por cierto un placer Gure, y por ese chico no te preocupes si te beso le gustas- Y se fue Milk, con una sonrisa

Dejando a Gure y Bulma en el departamento solas, entonces aprovecho Bulma pues eso del beso también le había llamado la atención

-Entonces… ¿me dirás quien es ese hombre tan guapo?- Pregunto Bulma con mirada picara a su amiga

Ella trataba de esconder su cara en uno de los cojines del mueble

-Bulma… yo bese a un chico desconocido en el aeropuerto… pensé que alguien quería robarme y el estaba ahí y lo hice pasar por mi novio y él me ayudo, pero…- Suspiro pesado –El es… diferente sabes, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que eh visto…- Y siguió contando lo sucedido a su amiga

-0o0-

Milk llego a su trabajo, se cambio su camisa y se puso una gorra que eran el uniforme del café donde trabajaba, estuvo atendiendo a un par de clientes normal, como todos los días, cuando….

-Hola, me gustaría 2 Capuchinos y un café negro, y panes de elote- Dijo un chico amable, con una sonrisa radiante, tenía el cabello extraño, en llama y un flequillo

-Claro ahorita joven, ¿Para llevar?- Pregunto al ver que había un chico en un coche esperando por él, no lo distingo bien peo su cabello era muy alocado, como una palmera, en puntas disparejas

-Para llevar señorita- Contesto el joven amable

-0o0-

Goku estaba en el coche esperando a que Tarble fuera por los cafés, pues le encantaba esa cafetería en especial pero le dio pena bajar, ahí estaba esa chica que lo ponía nervioso por alguna razón

 **Flashback**

 **-Hola quiero un capuchino por favor- Dijo Goku**

 **-Claro en un momento- Contesto la mesera**

 **Después de unos momentos se lo dio al chico, pero estaba tan nervioso que se le resbalo de las manos, y cayó al suelo, ensuciando todo**

 **-Yo….- Trataba de decir algo**

 **-Lo siento fue mi culpa señor, le traeré otro y limpiare – Contesto ella**

 **-No, fui yo lo siento mucho, te e manchado la ropa- Dijo nervioso –¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- Le pregunto pero ella solo lo miro extrañada**

 **-No se preocupe, de verdad, ha sido mi culpa ahorita limpiare y le daré otro café- Y con eso se fue**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Suspiro en el coche mientras la veía a lo lejos – ¡Ni me dijo su nombre!, pero que vergüenza preguntarle, de seguro que me debe de odiar por ese día- Se decía el solo en el coche, pues desde aquella ocasión no había regresado

-Solo espero no haberla metido en problemas ese día- Dijo mientras Tarble regreso con lo que pidieron

-0o0-

Milk no dejaba de ver al chico en el coche, por alguna razón se le hizo familiar, pero no recordó donde lo había visto, tal vez era algún cliente, pues llegaban tantos y ella cambiaba de turnos tan a menudo que no podía recordar a todos los clientes del lugar

Pero ese chico parecía…. Bueno tenía trabajo y no podía perder el tiempo

-0o0-

Bulma y Gure salieron un rato, para despejar un poco a su amiga que seguía agitada por el alcohol, y sus efectos, fueron a un parque cercano y ahí fueron a donde vendían helados, era un día un poco nublado pero a Bulma se le antojo un helado con fresas, su favorito, y fueron al lugar

Estaban sonrientes platicando, pero Gure recibió una llamada y tuvo que alejarse un poco para contestar, eran sus padres quienes se preocuparon al no verla cuando llegaron, ella tardo un rato mientras recibía regaños por el teléfono

Bulma fue por su helado, una vez que lo tuvo salió en busca de su amiga, vio donde Gure estaba e iba a ir con ella, cuando tropezó con una pequeña piedra y cayo, pero encima de un chico y vacio el helado en el pobre joven que venía caminando buscando a su amigo y a su hermano

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?- Grito el enojado, al ver que su camisa favorita ahora estaba arruinada, llena de estúpido helado con fresas

-Óyeme estúpido, no fue mi culpa yo me tropecé- Contesto Bulma encendida, al escuchar al tipo decirle idiota

-¿Eres ciega o que chica?, has arruinado mi camisa- Y levanto la mirada para ver a la chica

Ella tenía unos hermosos ojos grandes y azules, y su cabello largo lacio con flequillo, llevaba una coleta alta, no podía creerlo, era posible que fuera la misma, la niña de hace 12 años, trato de comprobar su teoría…

-¿De nuevo tu chica, que en la playa no te basto con tirarme igual tu estúpido helado?- Pregunto un poco irritado

Ella lo miro, ese cabello en forma de flama y esa mirada enojada, no podía creerlo era el niño de hacía 12 años, y en la misma maldita situación acaso la vida la odiaba tanto, para ponerla frente al imbécil más grande el mundo

-Bueno parece que no has cambiado, sigues igual de idiota, y ahora me debes dos helados imbécil- Contesto de mala gana

-¿Yo te debo?- Dijo molesto – Tu me has tirado tus malditos helados, no soy yo el que viene pensando idioteces que no se fija por donde va chica- Contesto ofendido –Y ahora me debes una camisa- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-¡Eres un estúpido, no te debo nada!- Se dio la vuelta para ir a donde Gure, pero antes –La próxima vez idiota quiero mis helados- Grito y se rio

Vegeta estaba furioso, iba a seguirla y exigirle que una disculpa, una camisa nueva y para insultarla un poco más, como se atrevía esa chica a hacerle lo mismo, que acaso cada 12 años la vería y le arruinaría el día o que

Estaba a punto de ir tras de ella cuando Kakaroto lo detuvo, pues lo estaban buscando

-¿Vegeta que te paso?- Y empezó a reír –Vamos hombre estas muy grande para derramar helado en tu ropa ¿no crees?- Dijo Goku

-No seas imbécil Kakaroto, fue la estúpida chica esa- Dijo señalando a donde la mujer había ido, pero ya no había nadie en esa dirección, dejando a Vegeta un poco confundido

-¿Quién Vegeta?, vamos ya estás viendo cosas-

-Imbécil, maldita chica la próxima me las pagara- Dijo entre dientes siguiendo a su amigo

-0o0-

-Bulma ya me canse de correr- Se quejo Gure, quien había sido prácticamente arrastrada por el parque, casi de nuevo llegando al apartamento

-Lo siento- Dijo Bulma agitada –Pero seguro ese idiota nos iba a seguir o algo, creo que me quería matar, lo hubieras visto Gure, tenía una cara de muerte, si o me hubiera mirado con ganas de aplastarme y desaparecerme diría que se vería guapo, ¡pero no!- Dijo ella

-No puedo creerlo aun- Gure se reía –Pobrecito Bulma, pues imagínate que cada que lo ves le tiras helado chica, no pues yo también estaría molesta- Dijo sonriéndole

-No es mi culpa, hace 12 años era una niña y no lo vi, ahora me tropecé, ¿acaso piensas que voy por ahí esperando que aparezca solo para echarle el helado encima?- Dijo con mirada asesina a su amiga

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Exacto Gure, no lo hago pero el maldito destino me lo puso de nuevo, ojala y sea la última vez, creo que la próxima me matara- Contesto un poco nerviosa, pues si le asusto el tipo

Era un chico más alto que ella, con brazos bien marcados, no dudaría ni por un segundo que bajo la camisa también lo estuviera, pues cuando cayó encima de el pudo sentir al chico duro como una roca, seguro el tipo hacia mucho ejercicio, y esos ojos ónix tan asombrosos que incluso parecían penetrarle el alma, esa mirada de asesino a punto de desencadenar, maldita sea qué bueno que pudo huir del lugar rápido


	4. Chapter 4

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Estaba Goku trabajando, ese día en el bar no iba a llegar uno de los chicos así que estaría atendiendo la barra, y Tarble decidió ir un rato, casi no salía y podía aprovechar esos días que estaría para divertirse

La noche estaba pasando tranquila, cuando llego aquella chica, una hermosa chica de ojos azules, con un cabello realmente extraño en color rosa, su cabello era largo y rizado, su sonrisa era demasiado hermosa, y como cada que llegaba al bar, podía robar las miradas de los chicos presentes

Ella vestía una falda de tablones en color rosa pálido, con una blusa blanca de botones, dejando ver parte de su escote, y zapatillas en color rosado, los labios pintados de rosa, ser veía hermosa la chica de piel blanca

Y llego y saludo a su amigo, el chico estaba en la barra, tenía ese cabello en forma de palmera tan extraño, le agradaba mucho el chico, pues no era un idiota como los demás, y era el único chico con el que podía hablar y sentirse bien, no se sentía como que el idiota quisiera solo llevarla a la cama como otros, el era realmente un chico muy agradable

-Hola Goku, ¿Cómo has estado?- Saludo la chica con una cálida sonrisa a su amigo

-Que tal Brie, bien aquí trabajando un poco, tenía algún tiempo que no te veía por aquí- Comento él, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno estuve un poco ocupada, pero de nuevo estoy aquí, dime ¿acaso no me extrañaste?- Dijo con un puchero en sus labios

-Claro que te extrañe, como no hacerlo si contigo aquí parece que viene más gente- Dijo riéndose

-Eres un tonto Goku, pero en fin- Dijo ella con una mirada un tanto molesta –Te dejo, iré a bailar un rato- Y le dio la espalda y se retiro

Goku la vio ir a bailar como siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba, ella era muy coqueta, movía sus caderas en movimientos suaves, y sensuales, bailaba siempre sola, jamás acepto la invitación de ningún chico que le pidiera bailar con ella, ella era así, y ya demasiados chicos la conocían, ella iba y seducía a todos con sus movimientos pero nunca se acerco a ningún chico solo a Goku

Ella era muy hermosa, pero jamás dijo nada que hiciera que Goku pensara que ella deseaba algo con él como pareja, solo platicaban y sabia su nombre, el que ella le dio cuando después de un mes de verla ahí le dio

Tarble vio a la hermosa chica de cabellos rosas que antes estuvo hablando con Goku y se acerco a su amigo, tenia curiosidad por saber si era ella la chica que Vegeta había mencionado anteriormente, pues era realmente muy bonita, sin duda era diferente, no tenia temor de mostrarse y bailar sola, iba sin compañía de nadie, no como otras chicas

Una vez que llego a la barra Tarble…

-Entonces Goku ¿Es esa chica es tu novia?- Pregunto Tarble a su amigo, con una sonrisa picara

Goku se sonrojo, el jamás pensó así en Brie, ella era solo su amiga y nada más, incluso podía verla como una hermana, solo eso

-No Tarble, ella viene pero solo es mi amiga- Dijo molesto por su amigo

Mientras Brie estaba bailando, sus cabellos se movían con la música, su cuerpo era admirado por los chicos presentes, y uno de ellos se acerco a ella

-Bueno hermosa, ¿una preciosidad como tú no debería tener compañía masculina?- Dijo un chico alto de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color miel, era muy guapo

-No me interesa pero gracias- Contesto ella, y siguió bailando

Pero el chico no se fue, al contrario se acerco tomándola de las caderas, y atrayéndola a el, la chica de inmediato se molesto y empezó a moverse molesta tratando de zafarse del agarre del muchacho, pero este no la soltaba, y entonces lo pateo, el se doblo del dolor pero aun así no la soltó

Hasta que sintió el impacto de un puño en su rostro

-¡No te dijo la señorita que la dejaras imbécil!- Dijo un chico de cabellos negros, ojos azules y mirada fría

-No te metas imbécil- Contesto el joven -¿Y quién carajos eres idiota?- Dijo mientras se tocaba su rostro en el lugar del golpe

-Un tipo que sabe que cuando una chica te pide que la dejes tranquila, tienes que hacerlo imbécil- Contesto el chico molesto y le dio otro golpe al chico, dejándolo ahí tirado mientras la chica veía todo, asombrada de que aquel joven la ayudara

El se acerco a ella, le dio una débil sonrisa a ella…

-¿Estás bien chica?- Le pregunto con su voz más suave

-Si fuiste muy amable, gracias por la ayuda- Le contesto ella con una sonrisa

-No deberías estar aquí, sabes estos no son los lugares que frecuenta una chica como tú, ¿además podrían reconocerte no crees?- Dijo él mientras le extendía la mano en un saludo

-¿Reconocerme?- Pregunto ella un poco nerviosa –No sé de que hablas, yo me llamo Brie, no veo quien tenga que reconocerme o porque- Contesto ya un poco molesta

-Si lo dices, pero sabemos que no es así, aun así cuídate yo estaré por aquí, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa Brie- Y con eso se alejo de ella, y se sentó en un lugar visible para la chica, quien aun no entendía como ese chico pudo reconocerla, o porque le dijo todo eso

-0o0-

Vegeta estaba igual en el bar, pero en su oficina no le gustaba estar fuera cuando había tanto alboroto fuera, a menos claro que fuera muy necesario, pero estaba tan molesto esos días que lo último que quería era salir al bar

-Estúpida chica, la idiota arruino mi camisa favorita y además la estúpida…. Ashhhh….- Decía en su oficina, recordando a la chica de cabellos azules –Si no fuera por su cabello lacio diría que se parece a la chica que casi veo en mis sueños- Se dijo ya más tranquilo

Estuvo pensando en esa chica desde que la vio, ella era muy bonita sí, pero igual era muy tonta, como podía volver a hacerle lo mismo, la tonta le derramo el estúpido helado de nuevo, que clase de chica es esa, una tonta sin duda

-0o0-

Han pasado los días desde que Goku volvió a ver a su amiga en el bar, ella llega otra vez seguido y platica con él, pero ahora se encuentra ese chico misterioso que le dijo reconocerla, a pesar de que no le ha dicho mas desde aquel día, solo se sienta y la observa como lo hacen los demás, y cuando se va, la sigue hasta que la ve llegar a su hogar, claro sin que ella lo sepa

Pero hoy….

Gure, Bulma y Milk estaban en el departamento, ese día había hecho demasiado calor, y las tres se encontraban frente a un ventilador, tratando de pasar su día "Libre", pues Gure le mintió a Milk, ya que ella no trabajaba, pero decido decir que lo hacía para que no preguntara por el cómo costeaba su coche, ropa y demás cosas, así que ahí estaban las tres muriendo lentamente en agonía del calor

-Es imposible, hoy hace un sol hermoso, así que vamos a ir al mar y ahí nos libraremos del calor y disfrutamos de nuestro día chicas- Dijo Bulma levantándose de golpe del mueble donde estaban las tres

Gure y Milk se miraron unos momentos, no querían ni moverse, pero la idea era demasiado tentadora

-Además estoy segura que ahí podemos disfrutar y lucir hermosos trajes de baño, y quien quita y por fin a Gure se le va de la cabeza el chico misterioso del aeropuerto y le conseguimos uno mejor- Dijo de nuevo Bulma viendo que sus amigas no terminaban de decidirse

-Me apunto para eso, no podría dejar de disfrutar de un idiota haciéndose el amoroso- Dijo Milk

Gure le aventó un cojín directo en el rostro

-¡Oye!- Grito –¿Qué insinúas eh?- Le dijo Gure a Milk

Ella se echo a reír, -Nada, pero en verdad debes olvidar al chico del aeropuerto nena, es obvio que no lo veras de nuevo, si le hubieras pedido el numero tal vez, pero no se qué paso contigo- Comento Feliz

-No pensé que me lo daría si- Dijo molesta – Chicos así de guapos no van por la vida dándole su número a chicas como yo-

-Bueno yo solo sé que chicos guapos son idiotas, y algunos de ellos un poco más, como el tonto chico del café- Dijo Milk

Y Bulma empezó a reír a carcajadas

-Milk no seas injusta, ese pobre de seguro se puso nervioso por tu culpa, o algo le hiciste, dime ¿qué clase de chico deja que se le derrame el café y te ofrece ayuda para limpiar después?- Pregunto

-Bueno ese, y el muy estúpido no dejaba de sonreír, tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarme- Dijo Milk irritada

Bulma miro a Gure –Bueno amiga si pensabas morir sola, te tengo noticias, Milk puede vivir contigo siempre, con ese genio no creo que consiga un novio, al menos ninguno cuerdo que le aguante- Dijo Bulma haciendo que Gure riera a carcajadas

-¿Bueno seguiremos con esas tonterías o iremos al mar?- Dijo Milk molesta

Todas se arreglaron, tomaron sus maletas, llevaban todo lo necesario toallas, una sombrilla, llevaron ropa extra y productos de belleza entre otras cosas. Gure ofreció que todas fueran en su coche, y así no llevar el de Bulma y hacer mas estorboso el camino, irían juntas y pasarían el día en tranquilidad en la playa

-0o0-

-Vamos Vegeta no seas aguafiestas, aquí esta insoportable yo si iré con Tarble, no pienso quedarme y morir rostizado- Decía Goku a su amigo que se negaba a ir con ellos

-Kakaroto inútil, dime ¿porque querría ir a ese lugar lleno de gente molesta como tu cuando puedo quedarme en mi casa y entrenar o hacer algo más productivo?- Contesto Vegeta molesto de la insistencia de su amigo

-Vegeta no seas gruñón y vamos, si quieres puedes quedarte de amargado en la arena, pero vamos a ir los tres, porque no vine aquí despues de tres años solo para estar encerrado en la casa y ver como los dos se pelean por cada cosa- Dijo Tarble interviniendo en la conversación de su hermano y su amigo

Vegeta lo miro molesto, pero era verdad, tenía que pasar tiempo con su hermano, pues aunque no quisiera reconocerlo lo había extrañado, y el hacer alguna actividad juntos sería beneficioso para ambos

-Iré pero solo estaremos ahí un rato Tarble, sabes perfectamente que oído estar con tanta gente- Dijo de mal humor

Y entonces tomaron sus cosas, y se fueron rumbo al mar, hacia tantos años que ninguno había estado ahí, Vegeta no quería regresar, no le gustaba pues le traía recuerdos de sus padres, y no le eran gratos, pero por Tarble podía hacer un esfuerzo, después de todo su hermano y el eran muy unidos

Llegaron, y estuvieron ahí platicando un rato, mientras bajaban un par de cosas, Vegeta decidió caminar un rato lejos de toda la gente, estaba un poco abrumado por todas las personas

A lo lejos pudo ver una figura, era la misma que veía en sus sueños, la chica que estaba siempre con él cuando dormía, ahí estaba igual que cuando la soñó, ella le daba la espalda, y su cabello azul sobresalía, ella iba en un traje de baño, estaba mirando fijo al horizonte con la mirada perdida

Vegeta no podía creerlo, en verdad existía esa chica, en verdad estaba ahí frente de el aquella mujer con la que soñaba cada noche, se acerco poco a poco a ella mientras iba pensando como seria la chica, si era real que pensaría, sus sueños que eran entonces

Mientras Bulma estaba sentada sola en un lugar un tanto remoto, quería estar ahí y pensar, eso le ayudaba, tocaba su hermoso collar, no se lo quitaba desde el día que se le dio aquel viejo, era como un amuleto para ella, y ahí estaba recordando la voz de el chico

Era tan extraño, parecía como si sus sueños fueran su vida, como si todo eso hubiera sido real, pero eso era inaudito, ella no podía ser, y cerro sus ojos mientras tocaba su collar, sentada dejando que las olas del mar fueran lo único que inundara sus oídos mientras pensaba en su último sueño…

 _ **-Cásate conmigo ahora, vámonos lejos y no regresemos- Decía esa voz**_

 _ **-No soy una cobarde, no me da vergüenza lo que siento por ti, así que iremos a mi padre y tendrá que aceptarte- Dijo Bulma con voz firme**_

 _ **-Pero si no acepta promete que nos iremos y nos casaremos-**_

-Te lo prometo, siempre te voy a esperar- Dijo con un suspiro –Ni el tiempo….-

-Podrá separarnos nunca- Dijo una voz detrás de ella, la misma voz de sus sueños


	5. Chapter 5

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Ella volteo hacia donde la voz, para encontrarse con el mismo chico del helado, el chico con cabellos en forma de flama y con una mirada un tanto inquietante, el la miro aturdido al igual que ella, pero el entonces bajo sus ojos hacia donde el collar que llevaba, mirando la hermosa gema negra con un toque azul en ella

Bulma bajo su mirada hasta donde él estaba y por desgracia su collar termino entre sus pechos, ella se molesto, pensando que lo que veía con tanto interés eran sus pechos y no su collar

-¡Pervertido!- Dijo al chico, haciéndolo reaccionar

El la volvió a mirar a los ojos, no le dio importancia a su comentario -¿Quién te dio ese anillo?- Pregunto con su voz ronca, parecía como una exigencia

Ella entonces miro su anillo, " _está bien, eso era lo que miraba"_ , se decía –Me lo dieron hace mucho… ¿Por qué debería contarte eso?- Dijo eso un poco molesta -Y además, ¿Cómo sabias lo que iba a terminar de decir?- Pregunto cruzando los brazos

El llevaba un short negro, y una camisa sin magas en color verde oscuro, su collar iba escondido dentro de la camisa, entonces él se quito la camisa, para que ella pudiera notar el collar con el anillo, para que se diera cuenta del parecido de las joyas, y demás… mientras….

" _Como fui tan estúpido, y no me di cuenta antes, claro que es ella, ¿Qué otra chica conocía con ese color de cabello, pero entonces ¿porque la sueño y ella…?_ " Pensaba Vegeta

Ella volteo a verle pues él no le respondía y vio que el ya no traía camisa, y no quería pero sus ojos le traicionaron y bajaron por su cuerpo bien esculpido, pero entonces….

-Ese collar es… se parece mucho al mío- Dijo ella mientras su mano iba sin darse cuenta directo a tocar el collar del chico en su pecho

Pero antes de llegar el tomo su mano, y ella levanto su vista a él, notando una sonrisa de lado

-Perdón, ¿Quién es la pervertida ahora chica?- Dijo con una risa –Ni sé cómo te llamas y ya quieres tocarme- Entonces empezó a negar con la cabeza –No funciona así, pero si me dices tu nombre, no se tal vez podamos….- Dijo él con su sonrisa

-¡Imbécil!, yo solo quería tocar el collar, no a ti estúpido, ni que….- Entonces ella no encontró que decir y se molesto –¿Dime de donde lo sacaste?- Pregunto ahora ella, y el no la había soltado aun, pero su agarre no era para nada lastimoso, era suave, pero no le permitía salir de el

-Lo encontré aquí, hace muchos años, pensé que se le había perdido a alguien, un viejo me dijo que tendría que encontrar a la dueña- Contesto mientras abría la mano, dejándola libre -¿Acaso es tuyo?- Dijo y se lo quito, lo extendió hacia donde ella

Pero ella negaba con la cabeza, -No es mío, bueno si me parece conocido pero no creo realmente que lo viera antes de hoy, no lo recuerdo- Dijo un poco nerviosa, en sus sueños veía anillos, pero es que eran solo sueños, y como decirle a un desconocido que soñaba con su voz, y que además con esos anillos, y él le decía que la esperara

-Chica, te diré algo, sueño contigo, no sé por qué lo hago, pero ahora estoy convencido que eres tú, por tu cabello, tu voz, y algo me dice que tu sabes algo de lo que hablo- Dijo cuando noto la mirada de ella, era de asombro, y toco el collar inconsciente

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto ella un poco vacilante

-Vegeta Ouiji- Respondió -¿Y tú, aunque apuesto que tu nombre es empieza con B, no es así?- Dijo él y ella asintió

-Bulma Briefs- Respondió

-0o0-

Mientras en otro lado, estaban Milk y Gure ya en el agua, nadando muy placenteramente pues el agua estaba fresca, y con el sol eso era lo máximo

Hasta que se escucho….

-¿Gure?- Grito una voz

Gure entonces salió de su trance y casi se ahoga, pues al oír su nombre se desconcentro, conocía esa voz, luego se hundió un poco más en el agua no quería que el dueño de la voz la viera en ese traje de baño, y se puso rápido detrás de Milk, esta solo la observo un poco divertida, Gure detrás de ella solo levanto la mano y saludo, pero no dijo nada

Milk entonces le susurro –Oye ¿Qué pasa, quien es?- Y miro al chico –Lo conozco, él ha estado yendo al café, ese chico me pidió mi numero hace dos días, y me pregunto mi nombre- Dijo Milk cuando lo vio

Gure la miro -¿En verdad?, es que él es el chico del aeropuerto- Dijo un poco apagada –Lo sabía, el jamás se fijaría en mi- Y una lagrima traicionera salió de su mejilla, pero se confundía con el agua que corría por su cuerpo

Milk sintió un poco de molestia, mierda ella no quería que pensara que ella quería con el muchacho, y ahora la había hecho sentir mal, de haber sabido quien era, no hubiera dicho nada, pero tarde, el chico se estaba acercando a ellas

-Mierda, mierda….- Decía Milk, y entonces Gure la vio

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto, cuando lo vio acercarse nadando a ellas, -Viene Milk, me largo- Dijo y entonces empezó a nadar en dirección contraria a él, buscando salir del agua

Entonces Tarble llego a donde Milk, pero ya no estaba Gure con ella, eso lo desconcertó por completo, pero vio que Milk le dio una sonrisa sincera

-Hola, de nuevo- Dijo Milk al chico, quien había visto todos los días por la cafetería

-¿Qué tal Milk?- Dijo él, pero buscaba con la mirada, y no veía a nadie más –Disculpa pero ¿no estaba contigo una chica llamada Gure?- Pregunto y la miro con una sonrisa –Juraría que la vi contigo, pensé que eran amigas- Dijo a Milk

-De hecho sí, pero se fue- Y señalo a donde Gure iba, casi estaba llegando a la orilla

Tarble bajo la mirada, por una triste –Parece que no le agrado verme, no pensé que le molestaría, o tal vez viene con su novio y pensó que la metería en problemas por lo del be…- Y callo, iba a hablar de más, sonrió nervioso

Milk lo noto y entonces…

-Oye ¿Tarble verdad?- Pregunto Milk, el asintió –Gure no tiene novio, y tampoco le desagradas solo que es tímida, ella no sabe cómo hablar con chicos, además….- Decía, y no sabía como preguntarle, tal vez ella tuvo la culpa

-¿No tiene novio?-Pregunto él con una sonrisa

-No pero…. Bueno es que ella es…- Decía pero el chico no dejaba que terminara

-Si me imagino que es una chiquilla, supongo que tiene unos 15 o 16 años- Dijo con decepción

-¡No!- Grito Milk –Jamás le digas eso, ella no tiene esa edad, y odia que se lo digan, por eso no tiene novio estúpido, ella tiene 19 años, pero parece una chiquilla y además piensa que yo te gusto porque le dije que me pediste mi numero- Dijo desesperada para que no le cortara la conversación

-¿Pero?...- Decía Tarble

-No te gusto verdad- Dijo ella en una afirmación –Tal vez deberías hablar con ella- Continuo

-Gracias Milk, este bueno te dejo, por cierto el número y tu nombre eran para un amigo, pero como no me diste el número… bueno solo sabe tu nombre- Y se echo a nadar a la orilla a donde Gure, sin dejar que Milk hiciera siquiera una pregunta, dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-Chicos, todos son unos idiotas- Dijo mientras seguía en el agua

-0o0-

Gure salió del agua, llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, uno que obviamente Bulma le obligo a usar, este era de la parte de arriba un top color rosado y con pequeñas flores en amarillo, mientras que la parte baja era amarilla por completo, era muy infantil, pero era como el carácter inocente y tranquilo de Gure

Salió un poco incomoda, su cabello largo estaba ahora hecho un desastre, y entonces camino a donde sus pertenencias

Iba un poco molesta, claro siempre lo supo, ese chico era demasiado guapo como para fijarse en ella, pero ¿Por qué se fijaría en su amiga?, de tantas personas no podía fijarse en otra chica, al menos una que no conociera…

-Todo esto es porque parezco una maldita mocosa, soy una rara- Se decía mientras llegaba a donde la sombrilla que habían instalado, claro que Milk instalo porque de ella y Bulma no hacían una

Se sentó en una de las toallas, mientras hecho su cabello hacia atrás, cuando alguien se sentó justo a su lado, y ella lo miro sorprendida

Él le regalo una sonrisa –Hola Gure, es bueno verte en mejores circunstancias- Dijo Tarble alegre

-Hola, si buscas a Milk no sé donde esta, debe seguir en el agua- Dijo ella y retiro su mirada de el, porque era demasiada la tentación de ver que ese chico estaba marcado de los músculos, era delgado pero con su cuerpo muy definido

-Si hable con ella, tengo un amigo que parece que está interesado en ella, pero parece que hizo una idiotez y me manda casi a diario a preguntarle su número y su nombre, creo que le da pena verla- Comento él mientras se acomodaba mejor en la arena

-¿Qué, un amigo?- Pregunto ella con una ceja levantada

-Sí, aunque me sorprende, el dice que le debe una disculpa, parece que le tuvo un accidente, pero la verdad creo que le interesa- Dijo con una sonrisa –Pero no se atreve a acercársele-

-Bueno es que Milk, tiene un carácter algo aterrador sabes, además dudo que le interesen los chicos- Comento ella

-¿Ella es….?- No termino

-¡No!, bueno no creo, solo que siempre dice que los chicos son unos idiotas- Comento ella, y noto su traje de baño, mierda ahora se sentía incomoda, ella no quería que la viera así, entonces se levanto y se iba a poner un vestido de playa…

-¿Ya no quieres nadar?- Pregunto él, mientras la observaba, era muy bonita, y se estaba poniendo nervioso

-Bueno, es que yo… no sé, además no me gusta andar por ahí en este traje de baño- Dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo

-Pero te ves muy bonita- Dijo el de inmediato

Ella sintió sus mejillas arder, y el igual ante su propia declaración

-0o0-

Milk seguía nadando cuando, choco con algo duro y blando a la vez, levanto la vista para darse cuenta que era la espalda de un chico

-Lo siento no te vi- Dijo ella, y el chico volteo a verla, y rápido se puso nervioso, mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza

Su cabello en forma de palmera a pesar de estar mojado no terminaba de caer por completo, solo las puntas parecían ir hacia abajo

-¿Tu eres, oye yo te conozco?- Dijo Milk

El asintió, estaba nervioso… -El que derramo el café, por cierto aun no me hice nada por eso, disculpa en verdad fui un idiota- Dijo Goku

-¡Si, eres el chico del café!- Dijo Milk, como si de un descubrimiento se tratara –No te he visto mas por el café, bueno mientras mi jefe no se entere de que por mi perdieron un cliente todo está bien- Dijo ella

-Bueno, la verdad… no quería que me vieras por ahí, pensé que te habías molestado- Comento él inocente

-Bueno si, me queme un poco, pero no dejo marca, en fin un placer verte nos vemos- Dijo ella

-Mi nombre es Kakaroto, pero me dicen Goku- Dijo a la chica quien se iba

-Un placer Goku, soy Milk- Y se alejo de él

" _Bueno después de todo el idiota del café es muy guapo_ " Pensaba Milk mientras se alejaba " _Pero sigue siendo un idiota_ "

Goku pensó por un momento en seguirle, pero no parecía prudente, tal vez ella pensaría que la estaba acosando o algo así, y lo que el quería era ofrecerle una disculpa y hacer algo para que ella lo perdonara por su idiotez, pero ella parecía muy tranquila con el asunto, así que él estaba más relajado

Pero aun así, quería volver a hablar con ella, quizás invitarla a salir, ¿Por qué no?

-No es como que me guste, pero sería una buena forma de compensarle lo que le hice ¿no?- Se decía así mismo en el agua

Cuando escucho que su estomago empezó a molestarlo

-Está bien, tengo que buscar a los chicos y comer algo primero- Dijo mientras nadaba a la orilla

Llego y empezó a buscar con la mirada a sus amigos, vio entre la multitud de personas para ver si podía encontrarlos, hasta que su mirada llego a donde Tarble con una chica de cabellos morados, el parecía nervioso, y fue a donde su amigo

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo**

 **Me encanta leer sus comentarios marialaurajs, carito Celestia, Jenny070891 e Ive vegeta breve**


	6. Chapter 6

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Goku se acerco a donde Tarble se encontraba con la chica de cabellos morados, y saludo amable a su amigo quien se veía nervioso y sonrojado

-Hola, un placer mi nombre es Kakaroto, pero me puedes decir Goku- Saludo a la chica a un lado de Tarble

-Un placer Goku, mi nombre es Gure- Contesto ella con una sonrisa

-Tú eres Gure, ¿La Gure de la que Tar….?... Ahhhh ¡me dolió!- Dijo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en las costillas

Tarble se levanto de inmediato, antes de que Goku hablara de más tenía que callarlo, y le dio un golpe

-¿Goku venias por algo amigo?- Pregunto Tarble apretando los dientes, mientras Gure reía ante lo dicho y hecho

-A si, de hecho vine porque tenía hambre, ¡pensé que podíamos comer ya!- Dijo tocándose el estomago

-¿Enserio, amigo acabamos de llegar hace poco y ya tienes hambre?- Dijo Tarble con una gota de sudor corriendo en su cabeza, impresionado

-Si, además no veo a Vegeta, seguro se fue y nos dejo, no trajimos comida, ¿por qué no vamos por comida?- Dijo como si fuera una gran idea

Tarble se quedo pensando, era cierto no había visto a su hermano desde que llegaron y luego de todo el también tenía un poco de hambre, miro a donde Gure, esto parecía una buena oportunidad

-¿Quieres ir a comer con nosotros?- Pregunto Tarble a Gure, quien le iba a rechazar la oferta, pero en eso….

-¿En verdad Gure, te ibas a ir y dejarme aquí chica?- Dijo Milk quien venía mojada apenas había salido del agua

-No Milk como crees… yo, además Bulma tampoco ha regresado, lo siento tanto Tarble pero no puedo acompañarles, pero solo venimos en un coche y traigo dos amigas conmigo- Se disculpo

Tarble se entristeció, pero entonces… -Bueno si no puedes, porque no vienen ustedes en la noche a un bar, ahí podemos vernos, digo si no te molesta ir conmigo, bueno no conmigo…. Con tus amigas, pero ahí estaré y si quieres podemos bailar y seguir platicando…- Decía un poco nervioso

Goku y Milk, trataron de ahogar sus risas por el nerviosismo del chico, era realmente gracioso ver a Tarble en aquella situación

Gure estaba completamente congelada, era la primera vez en su vida que un chico guapo, realmente guapo le invitaba salir pero no era porque quisiera quedar bien con su familia, no era él hijo de ningún hombre que deseara el dinero de la familia de Gure, ni sabia mas de ella que lo que había a simple vista

-¡Yo…. Me encantaría!- Dijo ella tímida

-¿Enserio pues entonces te veré en la noche?- Dijo él mientras Goku lo empezó a arrastrar por la arena

-Oye Tarble, ¿Cómo piensas que vallamos sin una dirección?- Grito Milk

Goku paró en seco, y se rasco la cabeza con su típica sonrisa mientras que Tarble le daba una mirada casi asesina parecida a las de Vegeta, este regreso rápido y les dejo anotado la dirección y les explico incluso donde era el lugar

-Ahí estaremos- Dijo Milk sonriendo -¿Verdad Gure?- Dijo picando sus costillas

-Claro que si, ahí nos veremos Tarble- Dijo ella mientras ellos por fin se iban

Tarble iba feliz, y Goku igual, 1) Iba a comer ya y 2) Vería de nuevo a Milk en la noche y esta vez no sería tan estúpido

Milk se quedo con Gure mientras se iban, tenía sus mejillas rosadas

–Bueno eh de admitir que ese chico si me agrada Gure, parece muy lindo eh- Dijo haciendo a Gure mas nerviosa y sonrojada

-Si verdad, es muy amable, y creo que quiere ser nuestro amigo- Decía un poquito nerviosa

-Seguro eso quiere- Dijo Milk mirándola de pies a cabeza –Si seguro amiga, eso debe ser y no todo esto- Decía mientras la apuntaba de arriba abajo

-¡Milk pensé que estábamos hablando en serio!- Se quejo Gure

-Y lo hago, créeme ese chico no solo quiere tu amistad amiga- Rio mientras la convenció de volver al agua un rato mas, en lo que Bulma decidía volver a aparecer

-0o0-

Vegeta recibió un mensaje, avisándole que se habían ido a comer, pensando que el ya no estaba en la playa, este solo gruño al ver el mensaje, su hermano estúpido y su amigo lo arrastraron a la playa y encima los inútiles le dejaron ahí tirado

Bulma lo observo –Disculpa pero ¿Pero paso algo?- Preguntaba ella un tano ansiosa

-¡No es nada chica!- Dijo volviendo su vista a ella –Entonces me dirás ¿Por qué sueño contigo Bulma?- Pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella, mirándola fijamente

Ella se encogió de hombros, -No tengo idea, es como si yo te preguntara lo mismo- Dijo ella, notando su cara extrañada –Nunca te he visto en mis sueños pero sé que eres tú, por tu voz, sueño casi diario contigo sí, no sé qué pasa Vegeta, ¡dímelo tu!, siempre me dices cosas raras- Decía ella tocando aun el anillo

Se lo quito un momento, lo miro extrañada, -Sabes un viejo me lo dio aquí mismo y me conto una historia de amor, dijo que eran mágicos- Decía y Vegeta rio

-¿Crees en esas cosa chica?- Dijo con carcajadas –No lo hago, la gente ya no se enamora todos se casan por una conveniencia, o incluso por alguna calentura que dejo un pequeño "regalo"- Dijo Vegeta

-Bueno acabo de comprobar que no eres el chico con el que sueño, el no me diría eso jamás solo es tu voz estúpida que se parece- Dijo levantándose, sin notar que el collar se callo

Se iba a retirar del lugar cuando –Oye Bulma, aun me debes una camisa chica, la estaré esperando- Grito Vegeta riendo aun

Ella se volteo y le enseño el dedo medio y le saco la lengua cual niña chiquilla, haciendo que este se riera como loco

-Te la daré cuando me devuelvas mis helados idiota- Grito y se retiro

Vegeta se quedo solo ahí sentado pensando, no creía en el amor verdadero, pues sabía que la mayoría de las chicas solo querían una cosa, y eso era que tuvieras dinero y si no lo tenias te botaban y te trataban cual basura, en cambio si tenias dinero y así, te idolatraban, y odiaba ese tipo de hipocresías

Bulma era una chica muy guapa sin duda, seguro que tendría a miles de chicos tras de ella, y sobre todo seguro que buscaba a alguien que fuera económicamente fuerte, el había escuchado antes su apellido, tardo solo unos momentos en recordar que la familia Briefs era propietarios de una cuantiosa fortuna pues el hombre estaba relacionado con los motores, para casi todo, era un hombre inteligente y sabia que ella debía ser una chica rica con aire en la cabeza y buscando a alguien con dinero

Y mientras seguía en sus deducciones, noto que la chica había olvidado su collar y el anillo, y decidió recogerlo pero en cuanto lo toco….

 **Flashback**

 **-¿Te molestaste?- Pregunto él a una niña que se veía triste –Vamos era jugando, no me molesta que leas una vez más la historia- Decía tratando de que ella sonriera**

 **-Vegeta no me quiero ir a la ciudad- Decía ella**

 **-Bulma regálame un rizo para saber que no me olvidaras – Decía el muy sonrojado**

 **-¿Quieres que de grandes nos comprometamos?- Pregunto ella feliz con una sonrisa enorme**

 **Entonces ella se fue corriendo y llego un viejo….**

 **-Niño son tuyos, mete el rizo de la pequeña te servirá y recuerda que a los amantes nada los separa- Dijo el hombre dándole los anillos**

 **Luego de años, el llevaba el anillo colgado en su cuello, cuando la volvió a ver, ella era hermosa y la beso por primera vez**

 **Luego….**

 **-Bulma vámonos, casémonos y no volvamos hasta que no seas mi esposa, yo trabajare tanto que nada te faltara- Decía mientras estaban recostados en la arena**

 **-No Vegeta, a mi no me da vergüenza, le diremos a mi padre y aunque se oponga nos casaremos- Decía ella tomando su rostro besándolo – Si él se opone me iré contigo, nada nos separara, te amo Vegeta-**

 **-Bulma te amo- Dijo y luego se dirigió con ella a donde su padre**

 **Recordó los gritos, recordó la noche que pasaron en la orilla de playa, y el disparo en el pecho de ella, como su vida se extinguía ante sus ojos**

 **Recordó que luego de eso volvieron a vivir, ellos no se conocieron formalmente asta tiempo después, pero como antes los separaron, no pudo estar con ella, pero siempre que regresaban se encontraban y los anillos parecían regresarlos uno al lado del otro**

 **Pudo recordar cada parte de su vida con ella desde hacia tantos años….**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¡Ella siempre vuelve a mí!- Dijo solo ahora mirando el anillo –Y siempre termina por pasarle algo muy malo a mi lado- Rodo una lagrima en su mejilla –Tal vez lo mejor sería no volver a buscarla nunca más, ella es el amor de mi vida, pero no puedo soportar que sufra mas, no otra vez Bulma- Decía mientras apreciaba aquellas gemas en sus manos

" _Esta vez no podrás recordarme por completo, tu mereces ser feliz y siempre que estamos juntos algo malo sucede, no sé porque siempre nos tratamos de reunir y sales herida, pero no quiero que te pase de nuevo, se que igual que yo harías cualquier cosa, pero no puedo permitir que vuelvas a vivir esto Bulma_ " Pensaba mientras se levanto y regreso a su casa

Su mente había recordado todo, pero tenía miedo que Bulma lo hiciera, y si lo hacía sabía que no renunciaría a estar con él, pero volvería a salir lastimada, el no quería eso, cuando todos sus recuerdos volvieron también volvió el temor de perderle, de verle sufrir, incluso de vele morir en ocasiones por él, no podía verla así de nuevo, el amor era tan grande sí que los reunió siempre, pero los hacía sufrir, esta vez sería distinto, no diría nada, ella no podía recuperar todos sus recuerdos sin el anillo que el poseía

 **Flashback**

 **-Vegeta gracias a estos anillo siempre volveremos a estar juntos ¿Verdad?- Decía mientras se encontraban en un lugar lejano, era de noche y estaba lloviendo, pero no les importaba**

 **-Siempre Bulma, yo jamás podría olvidarte amor- Decía**

 **-Vegeta aunque pase lo que pase, prométeme que siempre nos reuniremos, no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca, solo te amo a ti- Dijo mientras él envolvía sus brazos en ella**

 **-Te lo prometo, ni el tiempo podrá separarnos- Le dijo cuando sintió un impacto de bala en su pecho, la miro a los ojos mientras sentía que caía**

 **Ella empezó a gritar….**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Yo moriría siempre por ti, pero no puedo soportar verte a ti una vez más hacerlo Bulma- Dijo en voz alta saliendo de sus pensamientos

-0o0-

Bulma fue al encuentro con Milk y Gure en el agua, mientras iba pensaba en el chico, Vegeta era muy guapo sin duda, pero ¿Por qué tenía esos pensamientos tan idiotas del amor?, ella hubiera deseado que él fuera diferente, como el chico con el que soñaba

Pero no era él, no podía serlo, pero ¿Por qué le diría que soñaría igual con ella?, trato de tocar su collar cuando noto que no estaba

-¡Mierda debí dejarlo donde estaba con Vegeta!- Dijo mientras iba a ir por él cuando…

-Oye Bulma ¿a dónde vas chica?- Grito Milk –Sabes nos invitaron a un bar esta noche, el nuevo galán de Gure, el chico del aeropuerto Tarble- Dijo con una sonrisa mayúscula en su cara

-¿Enserio lo vieron?- Pregunto emocionada por su amiga

-Sí, el vino y nos invito esta noche a todas eh- Dijo Gure

Milk y Bulma se vieron entre ellas y luego a Gure –Claro que otra le quedaba al pobre, pero seguro solo quiere a Gure ahí- Dijo Milk

-Eso suena a una cita- Comento Bulma

Gure la miro con horror, -Ni lo pienses Bulma- Le dijo cuando le dio esa mirada que conocía a la perfección de su amiga

-Oh vamos Gure es solo una ayuda, además si vamos a ir todas que tiene de malo que te arregles un poco diferente- Comento Bulma

Milk sonrió –Sera muy interesante esta noche- Y rio – Bueno creo que empezare a conseguir gatos, pues Gure si conseguirá marido- Comento Milk divertida

-Pues mejor no lo intentes, Tarble hablo de un amigo de el, interesado en ti- Comento Gure

-Da igual, el podrá querer pero yo no- Dijo Milk

-Vamos chicas, no sean así que daría por un chico que se interesara por mi aunque fuera un poco, y no por mi…. Bueno saben que quiero decir- Decía Bulma

Ellas asintieron mientras la miraron


	7. Chapter 7

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Tarble estaba con Goku en un lindo restaurant, mientras comían estaba pensando en la invitación que le hizo a Gure para ir al bar esa noche, perdiendo su mirada en su comida, mientras que empezó a jugar con ella…

-¿Todo bien Tarble?- Pregunto Goku al notarlo solo ahí jugando con la comida cual niño pequeño

Tarble levanto la vista a su amigo –Si Goku, ¿oye tú crees que las chicas vallan en la noche al bar?- Pregunto a su amigo un poco ansioso

-Claro, dijeron que irían y les diste la dirección, ¿Por qué no habrían de ir?- Contesto mientras seguía comiendo, sin notar a su amigo y su cara contristada

-Bueno tienes razón, o eso espero…- Contesto Tarble

-0o0-

-Nos vamos, esta noche Gure tiene una cita, así que nena, avisa en tu casa que no llegaras y te quedaras en el departamento porque hoy iremos a ese bar y bailaremos y tu vas a ganarte a ese chico- Dijo Bulma mirando a Gure y Milk, quienes seguían en la playa

-Claro que sí, yo tengo ganas de bailar- Dijo Milk muy contenta y ansiosa

-Están seguras de esto, digo enserio creen que debería…- Dijo mientras pensaba en todo lo que Bulma le dijo que usaría para su cita –No estoy segura de si esto es una cita incluso- Dijo nerviosa

-Mira Gure, los chicos por lo general tratan de llevarte a la cama y embarazarte, pero este te invito a salir, es lindo y no se ve un depravado, créeme esto es una cita pero se nota que es muy tímido chica- Contesto Milk

-Así es Gure así que iremos por ropa y te arreglaremos, y disfrutaras de esta noche- Le contesto Bulma

-Bueno si ustedes lo dicen…- Sonrió

-0o0-

Vegeta había llegado a su casa con mil pensamientos de Bulma rodando su cabeza, no podía acercarse tanto, él la amaba a pesar de los años, a pesar de las vidas pasadas, siempre la encontró contra todo pronóstico y la amo, pero alguien siempre se opuso, ella había muerto en sus brazos 3 veces antes, mientras que él lo hizo 2 veces antes, en total habían vivido 5 vidas antes que esta, y por desgracia no pudieron estar juntos

-¡Mierda!- Dijo ante todos sus pensamientos –Bulma aléjate de mi por tu bien amor- Dijo mientras se recostó y trato de descansar un poco, pues en la noche tendría que ir al bar y tenía que ir descansado…

 _ **-Hola Vegeta, ¿Por qué estás aquí solo?- Pregunto Bulma sentándose junto a él, estaba en un hermoso campo llenos de flores**_

 _ **-No deberías estar aquí, siempre sales lastimada- Le contesto, no quería verla, no podía mirarla**_

 _ **-Sabes que aunque trates de alejarme yo te encontrare, de hecho ahora que nos volvimos a ver, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare?- Le contesto tomando su mano**_

 _ **Eso se sentía tan real, podía sentir el calor de su mano, y la miro, sus ojos azules eran hermosos, y ella se acerco para darle un beso, uno tierno lleno de amor….**_

 _ **-No me dejes Vegeta, sin ti no podría ser feliz- Le dijo mientras se levanto y se alejo de él**_

 _ **-¿A dónde vas Bulma?- Grito al ver que ella se alejaba**_

 _ **Ella miro a donde él estaba –Te estaré esperando, ven por mi Vegeta, no me olvides nunca- Dijo mientras su figura desaparecía, dejándolo solo**_

 _ **-Jamás podría olvidarte, pero tampoco quiero lastimarte- Dijo él mientras se dejaba caer en aquel hermoso campo…**_

 _ **-¿Es difícil olvidarla no chico?- Dijo un hombre viejo, que apareció justo detrás de él**_

 _ **-¿Por qué me diste estos anillos, ella vuelve solo para que la lastime, es eso?- Dijo desesperado**_

 _ **-No chico, tú me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por estar con ella, y te creí, pero creo que me equivoque, tú no la amas….- Le dijo el viejo mientras caminaba y arrancaba una de las flores**_

 _ **-La amo, pero no quiero verla sufrir- Le contesto mirando al hombre tranquilo recogiendo flores**_

 _ **-Entonces sufrirás tu por los dos, ella no podrá amar a nadie más, después de darle ese anillo la has confinado a amarte el resto de sus vidas, por siempre, aunque encuentre a alguien más, su corazón jamás será enteramente feliz, y mientras recuerdes todo, tu tampoco chico, ese será tu castigo- Dijo el hombre y desapareció ante sus ojos**_

Despertó agitado por todo lo ocurrido en su sueño, su corazón estaba acelerado, podía sentir aun el calor de su beso en sus labios, su mano sobre la suya, y el dolor que sentía al verla partir

-Prefiero que vivas, lejos de mí pero vivirás Bulma- Se dijo cuando escucho las voces de su hermano y su amigo en la casa

Fue a donde estaban ellos, se escuchaban parloteando de cosas sin sentido…

-Bueno sabes llevare mi camisa azul, es la que mejor me queda- Dijo Tarble a Goku, en verdad estaba ansioso – Tal vez deba usar la roja, ¿Tu qué opinas Goku?- Pregunto con interés a su amigo, quien no tenía idea del porque de los nervios de su amigo

-Bueno como te sientas más cómodo Tarble, no deberías estar tan nervioso- Comento al chico, pues estaba poniéndose extraño

-¿Porqué carajos te preocupa tu ropa hoy Tarble?- Pregunto Vegeta con voz audiblemente autoritaria

-Bueno… es que… no tengo una cita, pero invite a una chica, así que no se si eso cuenta como una cita… no se que ponerme- Empezó a hablar de manera nerviosa

Poniendo a Vegeta impaciente, su hermano solo parloteaba idioteces

-Tarble ponte lo que quieras, pero deja esos malditos nervios, me vas a volver loco- Dijo gruñendo –Por cierto par de idiotas, ¿Porque me dejaron en la playa?- Dijo en tono amenazante

Goku y Tarble se miraron un poco asustados, -Pensamos que te habías ido de la playa, no te vimos por ahí Vegeta- Dijo Kakaroto con claro nerviosismo en su voz

-Son un par de inútiles- Dijo molesto

-0o0-

-Bueno ahora si tienes ropa para ir a tu cita Gure- Dijo Bulma muy animada mientras cargaban un par de bolsas con ropas nuevas al auto

-¿Ustedes creen que era necesario?- Dijo Milk un tanto apenada pues ella no tenia como pagar varias de las ropas pero las chicas insistieron en regalarle la ropa

-Por su puesto Milk- Dijo Bulma despreocupada

-¿Oigan ustedes de verdad creen que debo ponerme eso?- Dijo Gure señalando el atuendo que eligieron para ella

Milk y Bulma se miraron –¡Si claro que sí!- Dijeron ambas…

Se fueron a arreglar las tres en el departamento…

Gure se puso un short blanco corto, con una linda blusa en color rosa pálido, era holgada, con un cinturón del mismo tono, sin magas, la tela era suave y caída de manera hermosa, era un atuendo conservador y sexi, con unas zapatillas en blanco, de tacón de 4 cm, no muy altas, el cabello suelto, con una raya en medio, dejando caer su cabello, unos aretes cortos de plata, y una cadena larga de plata con un enorme corazón en el

Milk llevo un vestido negro con mangas de ¾, con un lindo escote en V, apretado de la cintura, pero que daba vuelo de las caderas, era corto, llegando unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, con un cinturón grueso en la cintura en color rojo unas zapatillas negras cerradas, y una pulsera

blanca, unos aretes a juego con la pulsera y un collar de varios cadenas cayendo debajo de su escote, con su cabello lacio suelto, con su flequillo

Bulma llevo una blusa sin mangas hasta la cintura, dejando ver su abdomen, totalmente tapado de la parte de arriba, con una falda roja que apretaba justo en sus caderas, corta de tablones gruesos, con un cinturón delgado en negro, con un hermoso collar de plata, que tenía una gema roja en el centro, y unos aretes pequeños igual con unas zapatillas blancas, mientras que sus cabellos estaban sueltos, su cabello lacio con volumen, peinado de lado

Las tres se veían realmente hermosas, iban saliendo del apartamento, iban a ir en el carro de Bulma, pero antes de subirse pudo notar del otro lado unos ojos azules mirándole fijo, y el chico solo le dio una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, ella se molesto y no dijo nada a sus amigas, solo entro al coche y se dirigió al bar

Una vez ahí entraron impresionadas de lo lindo del lugar, Gure y Milk, estaban como si nunca antes hubieran ido a un bar tan bonito, el ambiente estaba tranquilo, cuando a lo lejos pudieron ver a un chico

Este venia acercándose a ellas, Bulma palideció al verlo, tenía el cabello en forma de llamas, pero este tenía un flequillo y una sonrisa enorme, sin duda muy diferente, pero igualmente muy guapo

Vestía un pantalón color caqui, con un cinturón café, y una camisa de vestir azul y blanco de cuadros, con los puños doblados y la camisa abierta en los primeros botones, con unos zapatos cafés, se veía muy guapo y elegante, Gure empezó sentir ansiedad

Bulma se le acerco y susurro –En verdad Gure, ¿Ese es el chico del aeropuerto?, está muy guapo Gure- Le dijo Bulma haciendo a Gure enrojecer

Cuando Tarble por fin estuvo cerca, las saludo, -Hola Gure, que… bonita te vez…- Dijo tragando duro y nervioso, pues la chica lucia hermosa y no sabía cómo actuar

-Gracias, tú también… digo te ves muy guapo- Dijo Gure algo sonrojada

Qué bueno que las luces eran tenues, por que se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y no quería que él lo notara

-Te presentamos a Bulma- Dijo Milk, para cortar un poco la tención de los chicos enamorados

-Perdón como dijiste ¿Bulma?- Dijo el chico un poco ansioso –¿Te llamas Bulma?- Dijo el chico poniendo interés en ella

" _No puede ser, será que sepa… oh no_ " Pensaba Bulma desesperada, mientras asentía la cabeza en dirección al chico

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo Gure un poco celosa

-Es que no me lo vas a creer, pero estoy seguro de que eh escuchado tu nombre antes, pero pensé que no existías, digo… es que…- Y en eso llego Goku con un par de tragos de él y Tarble

Pero venia tan rápido que tropezó, tirando los tragos, y cayendo justo a los pies de Milk, mirando hacia arriba, Milk solo atino a hacerse hacia atrás y miro al chico divertida

-Parece que te pasa seguido, ¿No es así?- Dijo Milk al chico, ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara

El llevaba unos jeans claros con una camisa negra, maga corta ceñida a cuerpo, dejando ver sus muy bien marcados brazos, y podían notarse los músculos debajo de la camisa, tenía una enorme sonrisa

Una vez que se levanto, -Que bueno que vinieron chicas, y lo siento tanto, de verdad Milk, no era mi intención- Dijo en disculpa, -¿No te tire nada encima esta vez verdad?- Pregunto un poco inseguro, pues ella iba tan linda vestida, y si le arruino la ropa se moriría, seguro lo maldecía por dentro

-No Goku, estoy bien gracias- Dijo ella sonriéndole a él chico

-Mira Goku ella es Bulma, dime ¿Te suena el nombre?- Pregunto Tarble con una sonrisa

-En verdad, tú debes ser la novia de Vegeta, claro Bulma, entonces si existes- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa enorme mientras la saludo –Pensamos que eras literalmente solo un sueño- Dijo el chico

Gure y Milk miraron a Bulma con los ojos bien abiertos, ella jamás menciono nada de tener un novio

-¡¿Tienes novio?!- Preguntaron ambas chicas

-No, yo no tengo novio, ni siquiera se dé quien hablan- Dijo Bulma, fulminando con la mirada a Goku, porque tenía que decir esas cosas –Goku hay veces que hablas de mas, y cosas sin sentido- Dijo Bulma muy familiarizada con el joven

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto Gure al notar la familiaridad con la que le hablaba

Goku la miro atento, y luego se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza –No creo que te conozco, bueno no te recuerdo, dime ¿No conocemos de antes?- Pregunto inocente

Bulma entonces reacciono, -No, claro que no, pero Milk le dijo Goku no, igual Tarble-

-¡Claro!, eso suena realista- Dijo Milk sin creerle una palabra, eso era sospechoso

Entonces todos fueron a la barra, empezaron a pedir tragos, mientras que Bulma y Milk fueron a bailar, dejando a Gure con Tarble y Goku

Mientras que Milk y Bulma bailaban, los chicos se acercaron a invitarlas a bailar y ellas amablemente les rechazaron, hasta que Milk se molesto tanto…

-¡Vamos linda, baila conmigo no te arrepentirás!- Le insistía un joven algo pasado de copas

-No amigo, la verdad es que estoy bailando con mi novia, no me gustan los chicos- Dijo Milk, y entonces tomo a Bulma de las caderas y la atrajo a ella de espaldas, y beso su hombro

Bulma no dejaba de reír, -Si no me agrada que estés acosando a mi novia- Dijo Bulma molesta, haciendo que aquel chico se fuera contrariado, pues no era común ver a dos chicas como pareja

Ellas se rieron a carcajadas cuando el chico se fue… pero en eso llego un chico guapo, de ojos azules, cabello negro, y con una sonrisa muy sexi de lado, se acerco…

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Bulma, ¿Bailarías conmigo?, ó ¿Primero hay que pedirle permiso a tu amiga?- Pregunto el chico

Milk se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás del chico y entonces levanto las manos a Bulma, levantando los pulgares dándole su aprobación, y antes de que Bulma pudiera contestar ella ya se había ido dejándola con aquel joven

Ella lo miro molesta -¿Cuánto te paga mi padre para seguirme a todos lados?- Le pregunto al chico

Este la tomo de las cintura y empezó a bailar lento con ella, se acerco a su oído –Lo suficiente para mantenerla a salvo de todo, incluso para guardar su secreto Brie- Dijo el chico y la miro con una sonrisa –Vamos no soy tu enemigo, ni me meto en tu vida, solo te cuido Bulma- Contesto a la joven

-Al menos me dirás, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto ella, sin dejarlo de mirar, el era un chico diferente a cualquiera, por lo regular su padre contrataba a gente de mayor edad, y no se acervaban tanto a ella

-Mi nombre es Kurota(17)- Dijo el joven –¿Puedo invitarte algo?- Ofreció el chico amable

-¿No estás en horas de trabajo?- Le contesto Bulma

-Sí, pero un trago no impedirá que te proteja- Contesto el joven llevándola a la barra

Vegeta había salido de su oficina, fue a ver a su hermano, y lo encontró con una joven de cabellos morados, parecía una chiquilla, iba a decirle que si la chica era menor de edad, la sacara pues no quería problemas, pero algo atrajo su mirada, era un destello azul, miro y vio a Bulma

Estaba vestida con ropas que dejaban ver demasiada piel para su gusto, y junto a ella un chico, este le invitaba tragos y ella sonreía como niña al imbécil aquel, entonces se acerco a ellos

Llevaba unos jeans negros, con una camisa azul cielo abierta, dejando ver sus collares y una chaqueta negra, con un cinturón café

Una vez frente de ellos, Bulma no pudo dejar de mirar la camisa en la parte abierta, y Vegeta dio una sonrisa triunfal ante los ojos que la chica le daba, ignorando al idiota que tenía en frente, a él no lo había visto antes, en ninguna de sus vidas

-Tú,… ¡tienes mi collar!- Dijo Bulma alzando la voz

Vegeta se arrepintió en ese momento de haberse decidido a acercarse a la chica, pues tenía los collares y anillos a la vista, iba a quitárselo para dárselo y evitar que ella tocara el que en verdad le pertenecía

Pero antes de poder hacerlo ella se acero y lo toco, -Dame mi collar Vegeta- Dijo tocando su pecho y los dos collares, entonces, el la tomo de la cintura y la miro a los ojos

Ella entonces lo miro con detenimiento mientras…

 **Flashback**

 **Ella corría a el chico que estaba cerca, era el chico que tanto había buscado, ahí estaba el bajando de un tren…**

 **-Vegeta, por fin estas aquí- Grito y se tiro directo a sus brazos, haciéndole caer –Llegaste- Dijo ella**

 **El sonrió, -Te prometí que volvería, ¿no fue así?- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa de lado muy sexy**

 **Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, pues había demasiada gente viéndoles, y no les había dado importancia hasta ese momento**

 **-Siempre esteremos juntos, ¿Verdad?- Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas**

 **-En cada vida, no podría olvidarte nunca- Contesto él, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios**

 **Luego…..**

 **Estaban en un campo recostados, él la tenia envuelta en sus brazos, podía sentir el amor en el abrazo, estaban solos, lejos de todo**

 **-Me encantaría que pudiéramos quedarnos así por siempre- Dijo ella con tristeza**

 **-Lo sé Bulma, pero tienes que regresar, no puedes arriesgarte amor, no quiero que nada pase, recuerda aquí te estaré esperando- Le dijo él con una sonrisa**

 **-Ni el tiempo nos podrá separar, siempre volveremos, aunque vuelvas mas gruñón cada vez- Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa burlona**

 **Solo se escucho un gruñido, mientras deposito un último beso en su hombro descubierto**

 **-¡Y tú cada vez más escandalosa!- Le contesto con burla**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Una lagrima salió de su sus ojos, Kurota noto eso y se acerco…

-¿Bulma pasa algo, te esta lastimando?- Dijo mientras miro al chico –Suéltala idiota, ¿Qué le has hecho?- Dijo Kurota levantando la voz

Vegeta lo miro molesto, quería fulminarlo con la mirada

-Él no me está lastimando Kurota, por favor déjame a solas con él- Dijo ella limpiando su mejilla

-¿Estás segura?- Pregunto Kurota

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no dejo de mirar a Vegeta –Si, de todos modos se que estarás cerca- Le dijo volteando a donde él, dándole una sonrisa –Tengo que hablar con Vegeta- Dijo ella

-Estaré cerca, solo llámame- Dijo el chico

-¡No te necesita idiota, jamás le haría nada malo!- Dijo Vegeta molesto por aquel joven

Una vez solos…

-¿Por qué traes esa ropas, y aquí en un bar?, eres una vulgar- Dijo Vegeta molesto –No me gusta que nadie más te vea así Bulma, ¡pero siempre haces lo que quieres!- Dijo Vegeta, mientras la llevaba a su oficina, y maldecía para sus adentros, pues ella sabía todo, no había vuelta atrás…

Ella todavía no podía creer todos los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente en esos momentos, ¿Cómo era todo eso posible?

Vegeta la miro, pues ella iba en silencio, algo demasiado raro en ella, pues siempre tenía algo que decir, pero ahora no decía nada, solo iba caminando detrás de él en absoluto silencio… el suspiro pesado, no quería pero debía…

-Bulma creo que no deberíamos vernos, me refiero a nunca más…- Le dijo una vez que llegaron a su oficina

Ella le miro, y entonces las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, -Lo sé, ¿Ya lo habías decidido verdad?- Dijo ella… pues…

 **Flashback de un sueño**

 **-¿Oye porque te vas?- Grito al chico que ahora tenía rostro en sus sueños**

 **-Bulma, yo no creo en el amor, te lo dije antes, no existe- Contesto en tono frio**

 **Eso le hizo sentirse horrible, como si rompieran su corazón en mil pedazos…**

 **-Vegeta, ¿me olvidaste?- Le pregunto con tristeza –¡Me mentiste Vegeta!- Grito enojada**

 **-No yo no mentí, tu quisiste creer que era diferente, pero no es así- Dijo él, parecía no importarle cuando ella empezó a sentir sus lagrimas bajar –Fuiste muy tonta al pensar que te podría amar siempre- Contesto en tono indiferente**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Es por tu bien Bulma- Contesto Vegeta

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, y en verdad espero cumplir con sus expectativas con esta historia, cualquier sugerencia déjeme saber, me encanta que opinen**


	8. Chapter 8

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

-¿Por mi bien?- Dijo molesta, muy molesta – ¿Esto no es por mi bien?, no Vegeta esto solo es porque eres un cobarde, un mentiroso, solo deseaba estar a tu lado toda mi vida, y ahora me dices que no debemos vernos nunca más por mi bien ¿Quién carajos eres tú?, el hombre que amo no era un cobarde, por supuesto que no podrías ser tu- Dijo mientras arrebato de su mano su collar, aquel que tenía su rizo azul en el

Vegeta le miro por unos segundos… -Ese es mi anillo Bulma- Dijo antes que ella se fuera de la oficina

Ella le miro, -No Vegeta, este es mi anillo, uno que debí darle a un chico que no fuera un cobarde como tú, así que púdrete- Dijo furiosa y salió de ahí molesta, solo para buscar a Gure porque no podía ver a Milk

Fue hasta donde Gure se encontraba, ella estaba sonriéndole y feliz junto a Tarble, estaban bailando, cosa que impresiono por unos momentos a Bulma pues Gure no era de las que se divertía nunca, así que decidió no importunarla, y entonces noto donde Milk estaba

Ni siquiera quería preguntar, solo vio a Goku lleno de algún liquido, estaba horriblemente mojado igual que Milk, y ambos se estaban limpiando, podía decir que Milk estaba entre molesta y extrañamente feliz, así que fue a donde ella y puso frente a Milk las llaves de su coche

-Me voy, les dejo el coche para que regresen al departamento- Dijo un poco molesta

Milk dejo de prestarle atención a Goku y a su ropa sucia, miro a Bulma atentamente, -¿Todo bien?, ¿Por qué te vas?- Pregunto un poco intrigada

-Me voy….. Yo…. me iré con él chico que me invito a bailar- Dijo sin saber que otra cosa podría contestar, y eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

Milk le miro con los ojos bien abiertos -¿Te irás con ese chico?, Bulma no lo conoces, puede hacerte daño- Contesto preocupada

-Él no me hará daño Milk, en serio nena, toma las llaves me voy, diviértanse- Dijo y le dio las llaves a Milk, miro a Goku

-Adiós Goku, espero que dejes de ser tan inoportuno con mi amiga- Dijo guiñándole un ojo

Él le miro con atención ese gesto, pues algo en ese movimiento se le hizo familiar, pero no podía decir en el momento que era… trago duro –Adiós Bulma- Dijo levantando las manos

Bulma fue a donde Kurota estaba, la miro con atención mientras se le acercaba y entonces…

-Llévame a casa- Dijo sin más al chico

El se levanto de su asiento –Claro Bulma, por favor sígueme- Dijo el chico, y la llevo hasta su auto

Vegeta estaba observando cada movimiento que Bulma estaba dando desde la vio salir, pero no podía, su corazón se rompía cada vez más al verla molesta, al ver como se iba con ese coraje en ella, y más cuando fue con el idiota de momentos antes y la vio salir con aquel chico… suspiro pesado mientras veía todo…

-No lo entiendes ahora, no es cobardía Bulma, es amor, deseo que no te pase nada malo ahora, y si tu vida es no estar cerca de ti entonces te dejare… solo por favor entiende que yo Te amo más que nada, todo esto es solo por ti- Dijo mientras trataba de creerlo el mismo, pues apenas le había dicho y ya se sentía vacio por dentro, como si le faltaba algo…

-0o0-

Bulma iba en silencio en el auto de Kurota, y entonces una lagrima salió de sus ojos azules, trato de limpiarla no quería estúpidas preguntas en esos momentos… así que decidió mejor hablar para no permitir que Kurota le preguntara nada acerca de su estado de ánimo…

-Entonces ¿Hace cuanto me persigues?- Dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro

Él se sintió un poco incomodo con esa pregunta, ni que fuera un loco que le estuviera acosando… -Bueno hace más o menos 3 meses- Dijo por fin, sin quitar la mirada del camino

-Valla, eso es un buen tiempo- Contesto

-Bueno para mí se me hace poco, la verdad es que no eh sentido el tiempo- Contesto el chico en tono serio

Llegaron al departamento, Bulma le miro cuando le ayudo a bajar –Si quieres puedes pasar, tengo café o incluso puedes acompañarme mientras trato de embriagarme y proteger que nada me pase- Dijo ella en broma

Kurota no sabía que contestar a eso… no tenia porque entrar a su departamento, solo tenía que cuidarla, pero igual no se veía muy bien… y si de verdad hacia eso de embriagarse –Te acepto un café, me caería bien uno- Dijo con una media sonrisa

Bulma le miro fijo, por un momento le podía recordar a Vegeta, esa media sonrisa orgullosa de su amado… solo quería olvidarlo… entraron y si preparo un poco de café, pero encontró la botella que días antes Gure había dejado y sin más, se la tomo asta no dejar ninguna gota…

No supo más de esa noche, al menos no hasta la mañana siguiente…

-0o0-

-Vamos hermano solo iré a buscarla y le llevare su collar, anoche se le cayó y no se dio cuenta, me dijo que estaría con Milk, en el departamento de ella, vamos solo tengo que ir y dárselo- Decía Tarble a Vegeta

Estaba buscando un pretexto para ver a la chica, y que mejor que devolverte una pertenencia de ella, total sabía donde estaba el departamento pues se ofreció a llevarlas, ya que Milk y Gure estaban cansadas

-¿Y porque no vas con Kakaroto?- Pregunto molesto

-Bueno el sigue dormido y además tengo que llevarle el coche de su amiga, me ofrecí a devolvérselos tempranos, vamos Vegeta, será rápido hermano- Insistió Tarble

-Eso espero Tarble, no tengo tiempo de estas estupideces- Dijo a su hermano molesto

Mientras iban en camino, Vegeta no dejaba de pensar en Bulma, mierda ya se había arrepentido de haberle dicho que no debían volver a verse nunca… tenía que buscarla y tratar de hablar con ella, alguna manera debía de haber para que pudieran estar juntos

Llegaron al departamento de la chica, bajo con su hermano, lo acompaño hasta la puerta, y tocaron… de ahí salió una chica de cabellos negros, iba con un pijama de pantalón y una camisa de mangas largas, con caras de ositos por todos lados, Milk quería morir de la vergüenza

-Buenos días Tarble, que mañanero chico- Dijo un poco adormilada, -pero pasa Gure vendrá en unos minutos…-

Y entonces Tarble y Vegeta entraron al departamento esperaron en uno de los muebles, mientras escucharon unos gritos de alguna de las chicas, y Vegeta trato de ignorarlo, estaba molesto y quería irse de ahí

-0o0-

En el cuarto de Gure, se había levantado de pronto cuando Milk le dijo quien le esperaba, y dio un pequeño grito y entonces corrió por todo el cuarto para encontrar algo de lo que habían comprado y cambiarse

Mientras que en otro de los cuartos, Bulma se levanto de manera perezosa, solo para notar que no estaba durmiendo sola, estaba solo en ropa interior y a lado de ella Kurota, no tenia camisa, solo el pantalón, y para colmo el chico estaba bien marcado, "¡ _Kami te suplico que esto tenga otra explicación!_ " Pensaba mientras trato de salir de la cama

Salió del cuarto sin ponerse más ropa, escucho unos ruidos en la sala, seguro las chicas estarían ahí, así que dirigió con paso sigilosos, y no noto que no eran sus amigas las que estaban ahí… sin mirar a donde los muebles…

-Mierda chicas, anoche no se qué paso pero amanecí con Kurota en mi cama, díganme que ustedes estuvieron aquí y no paso nada- Decía en voz baja, mirando directo a su cuarto

Cuando escucho que alguien se aclaro la garganta, cuando iba a mirar a donde venia ese ruido, noto a Gure salir de el cuarto… cerró los ojos " _Mierda, mierda, no puede ser posible_ " Pensó mientras un grito le saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Bulma porque andas por ahí casi desnuda?- Grito Gure

Haciendo que Milk corriera al lugar, igual levantando a Kurota del cuarto, y salió del cuarto corriendo solo en pantalón a donde la voz de Gure, Vegeta estaba molesto, hervía de coraje, no pensaba encontrar a Bulma ahí, y menos semi desnuda, y por supuesto no pensaba que ella diría que paso la noche con un chico…. Estaba a punto de matar a alguien, se levanto iba a tomar a Bulma, cuando su hermano igual se levanto avergonzado, volteando su vista lejos de la chica

Ella corrió y se escondió detrás de un mueble impresionada, cuando Kurota apareció impresionando a todos en la casa, Milk, Gure, Vegeta e incluso Tarble se quedaron mirando al chico, el no les dio importancia…

-¿Bulma estas bien?- Pregunto, pues no la veía…

-¿Qué mierda significa esto?- Pregunto Vegeta molesto, estaba muy irritado, estaba ese chico solo en pantalón y buscando a Bulma quien solo estaba en ropa intima

Milk y Gure estaban impactadas… -¿Bulma este chico es el mismo de anoche en el bar?- Pregunto Milk aun atónita con lo que veía, valla ese chico sí que era guapo… pero mierda, ¡durmió Bulma con él?

Bueno era la pregunta que todos tenían en sus cabezas

-¡Por favor, alguien deme algo de ropa!, y díganme ¿Qué hacen dos chicos en el departamento ahorita?- Dijo Bulma completamente horrorizada, estaba molesta consigo misma, avergonzada, y se sentía como una traidora

Kurota se acerco a ella, y la abrazo, se acerco a su oído –Tranquila por favor, anoche no paso nada, no te haría nada malo, por favor tranquila- Decía en un susurro que solo ella podía escucharlo

Vegeta ya no podía contener su rabia, -¿Te pregunte mujer, que hace este imbécil aquí y porque estas desnuda?- Dijo acercándose a la chica, solo para verla envuelta en los brazos de Kurota, quien la protegía con su cuerpo para ocultar su desnudes

-Déjala tranquilo chico, ella no te debe explicaciones- Dijo Kurota, y la tomo, la cargo y ella se aferro a su cuello, escondiéndose en el chico, estaba muy mal… no podía ni mirar a Vegeta, o cualquiera en la casa…

Kurota la llevo a su recamara, pasando por un lado de Gure y Milk, quienes seguían impresionadas, Gure dio una risa un poco nerviosa… -Creo que era el novio de Bulma- Dijo tratando de que las cosas se calmaran

Vegeta dio medio vuelta, y salió de ese departamento molesto, iba maldiciendo a todos, y todo, solo quería entrar a es cuarto y matar al chico, golpearlo hasta que dejara de respirar, no dijo nada, se fue en su coche, tenía que alejarse de ahí a como diera lugar…

Tarble miro asombrado a su hermano que había salido de ahí con gran apuro y molesto, nunca antes le había visto asa, y es que el hubiera jurado que esa chica tenía algo que ver con su hermano no con otra persona, y después de lo ocurrido en ese departamento no sabía que pensar…

-Creo que debería irme- Dijo al fin Tarble un poco incomodo con todo aquello

-Pero… yo pensé… -Decía Gure pero no termino cuando vio al chico marcharse, miro a Milk confundida con todo lo ocurrido -¿Qué fue eso Milk?- Dijo un poco triste y extrañada

Milk volteo a la chica, no sabía que decir –No tengo idea Gure, esto es demasiado extraño… no tengo idea de que está pasando aquí- Dijo y ambas se fueron a recostar en el mueble desconcertadas

-0o0-

En el cuarto Bulma, no pudo más y se derrumbo a llorar, por todo lo que estaba pasando, Vegeta le había visto semi desnuda y con Kurota, seguro pensaba lo peor de ella, pero bueno el mismo le dijo que se alejara de ella, pero eso no le gustaba, sentía su corazón destrozado

Kurota se sentó junto a ella, mientras se ponía su camisa… y ella se tapaba con las sabanas para que no le viera….

-Bulma anoche no paso nada, sé que esto se ve mal, pero yo jamás me atrevería a hacerte algo Bulma, puedes confiar en mí- Dijo mientras trataba de acercarse un poco a ella…., esta solo retrocedió

-¿Por qué amanecimos juntos?- Pregunto Bulma con lagrimas en sus ojos…

Bueno lo que paso…

 **Flashback**

 **Kurota estaba tomando una taza de café, y Bulma saco la botella que Gure había llevado tiempo antes… se sirvió un trago, y así empezó a tomar un trago tras otro… asustando a Kurota**

 **Se acerco a ella…-Bulma tal vez no es bueno que sigas tomando mas- Le dijo alejándole de su mano la copa con el licor que tenía en ella**

 **-No, déjame tu no lo entenderías… dime Kurota… -Dijo pues ya ni podía pronunciar bien su nombre –¿Cuántas vidas has vivido, y cuántas de ellas has estado esperando al chico que amas?, y sabes para que- Dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo a su trago -¿Sabes para qué?, solo para que te diga que ya no le busques mas, solo te mintió…-Decía en mal estado, realmente en muy mal estado**

 **-Bulma no se dé que hablas, por estoy seguro que lo que sea que esté pasando se resolverá, pero debes dejar de tomar – Dijo tratando de quitarle el alcohol**

 **-No, el me mintió durante años, el no me quiere- Decía agitada, y entonces empezó a quitarse su ropa… Y miro a Kurota –Ven, dime no soy linda, ¿Por qué no me quiere?- Dijo mientras se quitaba todo hasta quedar solo en su ropa intima**

 **Kurota estaba apenado, y sonrojado, pues esa chica era lindísima, pero no quería decirle nada de eso, como podía decirle que él incluso había aceptado ese trabajo solo por una razón…**

 **Trago duro para resistir sus propios impulsos –Eres muy bonita, vamos ponte tu ropa, no debes hacer esto Bulma, no merece ese chico que estés así- Le dijo mientras le daba su ropa tratando de que ella se cubriera, pero ella solo rompió su camisa cuando el trato de llevarla a su cuarto, para que se acostara**

 **No le dio importancia a su camisa rota en ese momento, y la llevo hasta su cama y la acostó, pero Bulma lo tiro junto a ella, y lo tenía abrazado… no dejándolo salir… y quedando ambos dormidos en el cuarto de ella**

 **Mientras el solo la miro unos momentos antes de dormirse… le acaricio el cabello azul –Bulma no se quien te hizo tanto daño, pero si estoy seguro de que no te merece- Dijo mientras cayo rendido junto a la chica**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Kurota le conto casi todo, excluyendo sus propios sentimientos desarrollados hacia ella tiempo atrás…

Bulma le miro con atención mientras le contaba, pues si se acordaba de haber abierto la botella que Gura había dejado en la casa… pero de lo demás solo eran recuerdos borrosos…

-0o0-

Vegeta salió de ahí, decidió a no volver nunca a ver a Bulma, y Tarble fue tras su hermano y no vio a Gure nuevamente, llevándose con él aquel collar de la chica, y así pasaron los días hasta que tuvo que regresar a su escuela

Mientras Vegeta trataba de ignorar su impulso de ir por Bulma y pedirle una maldita aclaración para su comportamiento tan vergonzoso, estaba decidido a no verle nunca más, a olvidarla pero por desgracia no se lo permitía…

Cada noche era lo mismo…

 _ **La veía en el mismo lugar, ella estaba bajo un hermoso árbol, su cabello estaba suelto libre mientras el aire lo movía de un lado a otro… y se veía como movía sus manos con una flor en ella**_

 _ **Cuando el trataba de acercarse a ella la chica, recibía una visita extra, era el joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, quien se acercaba ella y la tomaba de la cintura**_

 _ **Podía escuchar con claridad lo que le decía…**_

 _ **-Bulma ¿Lo olvidaste?- Preguntaba el chico de cabellos negros**_

 _ **-Siempre que estoy contigo no pienso en el mas- Contestaba ella, sin mirar a donde Vegeta**_

 _ **-Yo te cuidare Bulma, puedes confiar en mí- Decía el joven**_

 _ **Y Vegeta se acercaba a ellos, estaba molesto… -¿Bulma qué haces con este idiota, porque mierda te esta abrazando?- Preguntaba irritado con una vena saltando en su frente**_

 _ **Ella lo miraba con coraje –Tu dijiste que no deseabas verme nunca más Vegeta, así que cumplí, te olvidare, no quiero que te me acerques, odio a los cobardes, y eso es lo que eres Vegeta, eres un cobarde- Decía Bulma mientras, el chico de cabellos negros le abrazaba mas fuerte**_

 _ **-Yo lo hice por tu bien, pero quería que lo intentáramos… pero veo que tu ya no quieres hacerlo- Le dijo dándole una mirada asesina al chico**_

 _ **-Así es Vegeta, déjame sola ahora- Y se levantaba**_

 _ **Miro a donde estaba Vegeta… -No me volverás a ver, ahora me has perdido por siempre Vegeta, por cobarde- Decía mientras desaparecía**_

Vegeta estaba arto de esos malditos sueños, hacia un año desde que vio a Bulma de nuevo, un año desde que no podía dejar de soñarla, y cada día la perdía, cada día su corazón sentía un vacio enorme, cada día podía sentir el dolor que deseaba no causarle a ella, todos los días imaginándola en los brazos de aquel chico, pensando si él le haría feliz, un año sin saber nada de ella, un año demasiado largo para su gusto…

Lo único bueno de todo eso era que pronto regresaría Tarble, ya había terminado la escuela y regresaría para quedarse, y empezar una nueva vida ahí junto a su hermano, eso era lo único bueno que tenía su vida, porque de lo demás solo vivía amargado, infeliz, con el corazón roto y una sensación de vacío incomparable, una como nunca imagino…

-0o0-

-Saben que me deprimen horrible- Dijo Gura a Bulma y Milk quienes estaban en sus habitaciones dormitadas aun…

-Gure consigue una mierda vida, y largo- Dijo Milk lanzándole una almohada a la mayor velocidad posible

-Gure vete- Dijo Bulma en tono de queja

-No me iré, además Kurota vino y dijo que tenía una sorpresa para todas así que arriba- Dijo contenta –Y por si quieren saberlo, las dos son unas idiotas, de no ser porque ahora tengo un lindo novio les golpearía por lo que pudo pasar hace un año- Dijo y se dio media vuelta

-TE PEDI DISCULPAS MIL VECES GURE, ADEMAS AHORA SALES CON KUROTA ¿NO?- Grito Bulma desde su habitación

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¿Kami que paso durante ese año?**


	9. Chapter 9

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **1 año antes…**

 **Kurota y Bulma se vistieron salieron al encuentro de Milk y Gure, no podía aun creer todo lo ocurrido en solo una noche y una maldita mañana, y luego vio a sus amigas ahí sentadas en el mueble con una gran tristeza en la cara de Gure…. No podía ser Tarble ya no estaba, seguro se fue por todo el escándalo…**

 **Bulma se acerco… se aclaro la garganta, ganando la atención de las chicas**

 **-Bueno oficialmente les presento a Kurota, el no duerme conmigo él…. Más bien él es mi guardaespaldas- Dijo agachando la cabeza…**

 **-¿Un guardaespaldas, porque tendrías uno?- Dijo Milk con una risa –Bulma si quieres una excusa para acostarte con él, no la necesitas….- Decía**

 **-Tu padre nunca habían contratado a alguien tan joven- Dijo Gure mirando impresionada a Kurota -¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto Curiosa**

 **-23 Señorita Gure- Dijo el chico respetuoso**

 **Milk solo vio eso extrañada, esto no era un juego pero que, ¿Por qué Bulma tendría seguridad?**

 **-¿Alguien me puede explicar?- Dijo Milk**

 **Después de contarle toda la verdad acerca de quiénes eran y las grandes fortunas de los padres de Bulma y Gure por fin Milk entendió todo, y Kurota se volvió una frecuente visita en aquel departamento… viendo todo, como las chicas eran realmente…**

 **6 meses después podía notar como por alguna razón Gure y Bulma sufrían por la misma razón un chico sin duda, y lo de Gure era por uno de los tipos que estuvo aquella mañana en el departamento, el chico no volvió, no le llamo y eso la deprimió bastante… ella tenía un serio problema con su apariencia… y eso a Kurota le molestaba, ella era una chica muy agradable, pero no quería que ella pensara que tenia sentimientos por ella pues no era así pero….**

 **Estaban Gure, Bulma y Kurota en la plaza en el departamento de ropa femenina, mientras las chicas escogían toda clase de ropa, el estaba atento y dando vueltas por el lugar…. Hasta que…**

 **-Ah… Alguien ayúdeme…- Grito Gure estresada**

 **Y sin pensarlo Kurota entro a donde la chica, tenía a medio poner un vestido muy lindo… Gure se sonrojo pues ningún chico antes le había visto así, y sin más Kurota sabía que se había atorado el cierre, así que lo subió rápido, y se iba a retirar sin más nada que decir… cuando Gure empezó a llorar**

 **-¿Por qué sigues llorando por ese chico Gure?- Le pregunto quedando a su altura agachándose pues la chica se derrumbo**

 **-No lo vez, nadie me hace caso, a menos que sepan quién soy y cuanto valgo monetariamente Kurota, pensé que ese chico de verdad estaba interesado en mí, pero no también se decepciono de mi estúpida apariencia de niña- Dijo agitada y molesta….**

 **Kurota le miro –Gure tu eres la única que piensa eso, eres hermosa solo que tú te creas en esa loca cabeza tuya que nadie te quiere pensando que eres fea, pero sabes que veo yo, a una chica muy hermosa, inteligente, amable…..- Y antes de terminar de decir algo mas**

 **Gure aplasto sus labios a los de Kurota quien se impresiono de la acción de la chica, pues ella le agarro con gran fuerza el cuello mientras seguía besándole… él ni se movía de la impresión…. Hasta que…**

 **-¿Qué tal esto Guuuu….?- Dijo Bulma impactada, y ni termino de hablar… -Creo que interrumpo- Dijo y salió apenada de ahí**

 **Gure se sonrojo horrible y se alejo de Kurota de manera casi inmediata –Lo siento eso no fue correcto- Dijo apenada, dejando a un chico algo desorientado**

 **Así pasaron otros 4 meses con Kurota y Gure apenados y evitándose desde el beso, hasta que Gure decidió que sería bueno dejar de pensar en lo que pudo ser, después de todo no era culpa de Bulma, o de nadie, el chico simplemente no le volvió a llamar, seguro encontró a alguien a su gusto así que decidió hacer una jugada arriesgada…**

 **Esa noche iba al departamento de Bulma para que salieran a cenar todas, para subir los ánimos pues Milk dejo de trabajar en aquel café, por las visitas molestas de un chico… y estaba un poco de ánimos apagados….pero antes de llegar al departamento vio el coche de Kurota en frente y se dirigió a él**

 **Dio su mejor sonrisa, sus ropas habían cambiado, se vestía mas sexi, aprendiendo a no ocultar su cuerpo, si no ahora enseñando lo necesario y lo mejor que tenia, cambio un poco su maquillaje, pues no necesitaba mucho… y …**

 **-Hola Kurota- Dijo nerviosa**

 **-Gure ¿Qué tal?- Respondió un poco nervioso**

 **-Bueno yo quería saber… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos?- Pregunto ansiosa Gure…**

 **Kurota no se esperaba eso…. -¿Salir como en una cita?- Pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos y mirada de asombro**

 **Ella entonces se sintió estúpida, y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, como pensó que ese chico le diría que si… se volteo y –Olvídalo por favor, fue una tontería- Dijo mientras caminaba de nuevo al departamento…**

 **Kurota salió de inmediato del coche, no quería lastimarla, corrió a donde ella y la agarro y le dio la vuelta a la chica de cabellos morados**

 **-Pero te llevare a donde yo quiera eh, que te parece mañana es mi día libre, puedo pasar por ti a tu casa, pero no te diré a dónde iremos- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera…**

 **-No te sientas obligado, solo era una invitación amistosa- Dijo Gure al chico…**

 **-No me podrías obligar- Dijo mientras se reía –Vamos Gure o ¿tienes miedo de a dónde te llevare?- Dijo mientras le guardo un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja… -No muerdo te lo aseguro, y mantengo las manos en los bolsillos- Dijo con risas**

 **Así empezaron a salir durante los siguientes dos meses, generando en ambos un cariño grande, no amor pues sus corazones estaban apartados, el de Gure seguía guardando aquel recuerdo de ese chico que le hizo sentir cosas diferentes… mientras que el de Kurota estaba con una peli azul que no le iba a corresponder, y él lo sabia… ella estaba enamorada de otro chico sin duda, uno al que no dejaba de llamar ni en sueños**

 **Uno que cuando la vio dormir, también la vio derramar lagrimas involuntarias mientras le llamaba, un chico llamado Vegeta….**

-0o0-

Presente….

-No me iré, además Kurota vino y dijo que tenía una sorpresa para todas así que arriba- Dijo contenta –Y por si quieren saberlo, las dos son unas idiotas, de no ser porque ahora tengo un lindo novio les golpearía por lo que pudo pasar hace un año- Dijo y se dio media vuelta

-TE PEDI DISCULPAS MIL VECES GURE, ADEMAS AHORA SALES CON KUROTA ¿NO?- Grito Bulma desde su habitación

Después de que por fin se levantaron Bulma y Milk, fueron a la cocina, Gure tenía un mes de vivir con ellas en el departamento y ya estaba lista, arreglada para cualquier cosa que Kurota hubiera preparado… mientras Bulma y Milk salieron en fachas, no tenían ganas de despertar, Milk trabajo hasta tarde, ahora estaba en un restaurant muy elegante de Chef, mientras Bulma se desvelo con unos diseños de sus trabajo… deseaba que pronto llegara el chico que trabajaría con ella en esos proyectos, pues se había especializado en eso…

Gure les miro mientras que Kurota subía al departamento…

-Mierda chicas, arréglense o les juro que esta vez sí les mato- Dijo Gure molesta, pues era tarde y esas dos ni se habían despertado

Kurota entro y miro a las chicas recién despertadas…. Sonrió… la verdad es que por más que trataba de no fijarse en Bulma, le resultaba imposible… ella era hermosa hasta con esos cabellos locos con los que despertaba, y se veía tierna…

-Aun hay tiempo, pero dudo que quieran matar de un infarto a la gente ahí afuera- Dijo en tono burlón

Ganándose un par de objetos voladores, armas letales en esos momentos que fueron enviados con furia a su cuerpo gracias a Milk y Bulma

-¡Idiota!- Gritaron al unisonó mientras seguían aventando objetos…

Kurota se reía mientras que los esquivo todos…. –¡Bueno, está bien les espero abajo!- Dijo mientras corría lejos de ese campo minado

Milk miro a Gure quien moría de risa –Tu novio es un estúpido, yo soy muy linda, es mas aunque saliera así conseguirá todos los chicos detrás mío- Dijo con seguridad

-A mi me da igual, ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Bulma cabizbaja y adormilada

-No sé, Kurota no me dijo- Contesto Gure….

-Vallan ustedes, en verdad no estoy para salir chicas, tengo mucho trabajo, salgan y tráiganme un recuerdo, que no sean fotos de Gure y Kurota besándose porque enserio es…. Extraño aun- Dijo Bulma burlándose de su amiga

Bulma regreso a su cama, mientras Gure salió a donde Kurota quien estaba recargado en su auto, cuando Gure salió corrió a él, y él le abrió los brazos, para darle un tierno beso y un abrazo cariñoso a la chica….

Mientras un chico pasaba en su camioneta, cuando vio la escena, reconociendo de inmediato al chico, sin duda era el mismo de hace una año, justo frente del departamento de Bulma y con otra chica en brazos, valla no tenia descaro, ¿la estaba engañando?... eso sí que le enfureció, iba a bajar cuando vio a otra chica acercarse mientras este les abría las puertas del coche mirando de nuevo a los departamentos, y se llevo a ambas mujeres

Si bien Vegeta no quería ver a Bulma, si seguía pasando por su casa, solo para asegurarse que estuviera bien, o al menos eso se decía él, pero anhelaba verla más que nada, ya no aguantaba, pero cuando vio al idiota aquel besando y abrazando a otra chica justo frente de donde Bulma vivía le hizo rabiar, él la había dejado para que fuera feliz, no para que este idiota le lastimara….

Se quedo ahí un momento, mientras pensaba si sería bueno decirle a la chica, pero es que aun sentía ese dolor en el pecho, no sabía que haría al tenerle cerca, después de 5 vidas sin poder tenerle, nos sabía si podía seguir controlándose…

Poco después vio salir a Bulma, ella se veía triste, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo particular, no tenían esa alegría de siempre, salió como mirando a los lados, buscando a alguien, seguro al imbécil aquel, ¿La abría dejado plantada el inútil?

Vegeta no lo soporto, ella tenía aquella gema a la vista, así que bajo y se le acerco, no sabía que hacer pero sin duda tenía que verle…

Ella saco su teléfono, iba a marcar un numero, se había arrepentido de no salir con los demás, no quería quedarse en cama y soñar con él, sabiendo que seguro estaba con otra, porque nunca la quiso, cuando sintió que alguien le toco el hombro

Volteo y su teléfono cayó al suelo, rompiéndose….

-¿Vegeta, tu…. Que…. Haces aquí?- Pregunto asustada

El realmente no sabía que decir… así que dijo lo primero y más estúpido que le vino a la mente…-Todavía te debo dos helado recuerdas, que te parece si te llevo por uno ahora mismo- Dijo él con una sonrisa ladina mientras le miraba, ella era hermosa sin duda… deseaba poder besarla, amarla…

Bulma se asombro en gran manera… le miro con ojos grandes, -¿Viniste solo para pagarme los helados?- Pregunto con tono sarcástico

Entonces Vegeta se sonrojo un poco se dio la vuelta –No tonta, yo tenía que venir por aquí aunque no quería, además ni me acordaba de que vivías por aquí, pero te vi y pensé que al menos por los viejos tiempos podría devolverte los estúpidos helados, pero si no quieres, me voy- Dijo molesto…

-No, está bien podemos ir por un helado, por los viejos tiempos, al menos antes éramos amigos ¿no?- Dijo con tristeza -¿Qué te parece ser mi amigo ahora?- Le dijo extendiéndole la mano –Empecemos de nuevo te parece, Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs- Dijo mientras seguía con la mano extendida a donde el

-Como sea chica, Mi nombre es Vegeta Ouiji- Dijo mientras le dio la mano –Te invito un helado Bulma, ¿Me acompañas?- Le dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro que si Vegeta- Contesto, y fuero a la camioneta de Vegeta

Después de llegar a la heladería, bajaron como si de dos amigos se tratara, la verdad es que esos momentos eran los más felices sin duda en la vida de Bulma, estar ahí con él, aunque solo fuera como dos amigos, sin duda era lo mas fascinante después de todo un año de desear verle, de poder estar cerca de él…. Ese brillo en sus ojos apareció como si se tratara de una explosión mágica, y Vegeta lo noto, sin duda podía sacar esa hermosa vida de aquellos ojos azules… esperaba que esto fuera lo mejor, no quería causarle daño, o al él

-Y ¿Cómo te va con tu novio?- Pregunto Vegeta sin más…

-Bueno, tuve uno hace mucho pero me dejo, y luego volvió a aparecer pensando que me acosté con otro chico y hasta la fecha no le olvido pero creo que él no me quiere más de la forma en que yo le amo- Le contesto mientras se concentraba en su helado…

Vegeta trago duro, sin duda no esperaba esa respuesta…

-¿Y tú tienes novia Vegeta?- Pregunto ella prestándole atención al chico quien solo frunció el ceño ante la pregunta… no quería contestar sin duda –Vamos soy tu amiga, me puedes contar si tienes una novia no-

-No, yo no tengo novia Bulma, sabes bien que jamás tuve una, yo tenía a una mujer que era mía, pero el destino parece no quererla a mi lado- Contesto irritado recordando todo lo anterior, sus vidas antes de esto… Suspiro pesado -¿Te acostaste con aquel chico?- Pregunto de repente, haciendo que Bulma se atragantara con el helado

Él le miro curioso ante eso…

-¡No!, ese chico… él es solo un chico que mi padre contrato, el me cuida… no es nada mío- Dijo un poco irritada, se levanto de la mesa –Siempre eres un idiota, no cambiaras nunca- Le dijo mientras se limpio un poco de helado que se embarro en el rostro cuando la pregunta estúpida de Vegeta

Este se levanto a su lado, le ayudo a limpiarse… y luego sin más… la beso… y ella le correspondió…Estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que…

-Ejemm- Dijo un chico que atendía en el lugar, pues estos jóvenes estaban pasándose, su beso era un tano escandaloso para los presentes…

Vegeta se sonrojo, y Bulma solo sonrió nerviosa, le tomo la mano y susurro

–Es mejor irnos- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

El asintió….

-0o0-

Mientras Milk, Gure y Kurota llegaron al cine, Kurota les iba a invitar a las chicas a ver una película, pero al llegar ahí, y entrar a la sala de cine, vieron que eran de echo las únicas personas en la película, Milk y Gure se impactaron, no creían que eso fuera posible, pero no le dieron importancia

Kurota les llevo a ambas chicas, -Bueno creo que podemos sentarnos donde prefieran- Dijo con una sonrisa a las chicas

Estas buscaron los mejores asientos para su disfrute… pasaban de un lugar a otro mientras Kurota las miraba….

En las taquillas habían llegado dos chicos… -Vamos hombre acabas de regresar, déjame invitarte al cine, según vendría tu hermano pero ya ves que no llego- Decía Goku a su joven amigo

-Bueno que más da, total solo tendré hoy y mañana libre antes de empezar a trabajar, y no creo tener tiempo libre- Contesto Tarble, quien había regresado, empezaría a trabajar en la empresa de los Briefs, sin duda sus estudios rindieron frutos

Se acercaron para las entradas pero…

-Lo siento jóvenes, pero un chico compro todas las entradas y no tenemos asientos disponibles- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa –Pero para la siguiente función aun tengo entradas disponibles-

-¿Quién compra todas las entradas para la sala de un cine?- Dijo Goku un tanto irritado….

-Bueno por lo visto alguien, seguro es para impresionar a alguna chica- Contesto Tarble pensativo " _Bueno si tuviera el dinero y una chica tan linda como aquella chica, yo no dudaría en hacerlo… Gure porque no puedo dejarte de pensar_ " Se decía en su mente mientras Goku compraba entradas para la siguiente función…

Aun guardaba el collar de aquella chica, a pesar de no regresar a verle, no le llamo para despedirse, no quería no podía, y como un cobarde se fue sin decir nada, al día siguiente del incidente descubrió quien era ella en realidad, una chica rica, y él no tenía nada que ofrecerle, así que esperando un día volver y poder obtener un gran trabajo y algo que ofrecer a aquella chica se fue para regresar ahora… llevándose su collar y sin poder olvidarla

Sin duda no hubieran sus padres aceptado que el chico tuviera una relación con ella siendo el solo un estudiante sin más que ofrecer…

Mientas Kurota y las chicas decidieron el lugar perfecto para ver la película, mientras miraba la felicidad en los ojos negros de Gure y Milk, sin duda hubiera deseado ver a Bulma ahí con ellos pero no se sentía de humor…

 **Flashback**

 **-Kurota deberías decirles la verdad, de todos modos se enteraran- Decía su hermana al chico mientras se alistaba para su "Trabajo" –Además cuando se enteren que sales con Gure Dix, nuestro padres no dudaran en ir con su padre, así que mejor diles antes de que salga de control todo- Decía la chica**

 **-No Akane, yo no quiero que sepan, ellas me mataran, ¿Qué les digo además?, ¡no necesito este trabajo, lo acepte cuando el señor Briefs menciono que necesita contratar seguridad para su hija, y yo fui y me ofreció porque desde que conocí a Bulma meses antes en una fiesta de gala me gusto y quería estar cerca de ella, pero resulta que ahora salgo con Gure Dix!- Decía mientras se tiro en su cama con las manos en el rostro –No les puedo decir que las conocí en esa estúpida fiesta, que tengo dinero y que los padres de Bulma esperaban que la conquistara- Decía frustrado…**

 **-Kurota se van a enterar, además sales con Gure, esa chica no se merece esto que haces, sigues pensando en Bulma, deja a Gure antes de lastimarla más de lo que harás…- Decía su hermana tratando de apoyarlo**

 **-Akane no puedo, Gure es muy sensible, si le dejo no se qué haría-**

 **-¿Y que hará cuando descubra la verdad?-Pregunto ella dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Pensaba mientras veía a Gure sonriendo en la película, tal vez debía sincerarse con ella

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **En el próximo capítulo cambiara de clasificación por el lemon, así que quedan oficialmente avisados, besos y gracias por sus comentarios….**


	10. Chapter 10

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Bulma y Vegeta llegaron de nuevo al apartamento de la chica, ella bajo de su camioneta aun con el pensamiento de ese beso… le miro con un leve color rosado en las mejillas…

-Nos veremos Vegeta, gracias por el helado, creo que ahora te debo una camisa…- Dijo ella nerviosa mientras se despedía…

Vegeta la vio y no quería dejarla ir pero sabía que tenía que dejarla… no podía seguir con ella sin que decidiera volver a besarla… tenía que salir de ahí

-Adiós Bulma- Dijo; y sin más se fue

Bulma se quedo un poco entristecida….

" _Ni lo pienses Vegeta Ouiji, si tú no quieres luchar por esto, yo si… y no me vuelves a dejar, esta misma noche te demostrare quien es Bulma Briefs_ " Pensaba mientras se dirigió a su casa

-0o0-

En el cine….

Milk salió por un momento de la sala de cine, tenía que ir al baño, después de dos refrescos gigantes, ¿quién no?, así que decidió salir corriendo, pero en el camino algo le llamo la atención, era un voz que ella conocía bien… y se acerco a donde el dueño de dicha voz… ahí estaba él…

Se acerco al chico que estaba totalmente distraído en la plática con su amigo… cuando sintió que alguien le dio la vuelta de manera brusca y sin más le dio un golpe seco en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz…

-Eso es por imbécil, por romperle el corazón a mí amiga, le hiciste creer que le querías y luego sin más te fuiste… idiota, pero ahora ella tiene un chico que si le merece- Dijo Milk gritando ganándose la atención de otros clientes del lugar

El chico estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando y rota, y Goku no pudo más que mirar a la chica, valla que era fuerte, tenia meses sin verle, desde que no trabajaba en el café… por mas que fue y la invito a salir ella le rechazo, y ahora venia y sin más golpeaba a Tarble, sin duda algo no estaba bien, quizás la chica estaba algo loca….

Tarble miro a Milk y le reconoció de inmediato

-¿Qué te pasa Milk?- Dijo el chico mientras tocaba su nariz rota

-Tu pequeño idiota, no te hagas el estúpido, yo te apoye, le dijimos a Gure que regresarías, pero no regresaste, eres igual a los demás… todo un imbécil… pero sabes que, ahora mi amiga tiene un gran novio, uno que le quiere y no un idiota- Dijo la chica volteándose mientras volvía a las salas del cine

Entro al baño, limpio su mano con sangre del chico, se miro en el espejo…. –Se lo merecía por imbécil….- Se decía mientras se limpio la cara y fue de nuevo a la sala de cine, no sin antes voltear a donde los chicos y les enseño el dedo medio con cara enojada…

Goku le ayudo a Tarble a levantarse, no quería hacer ningún tipo de comentario pero….

-A ti ¿Qué carajos te paso?- Dijo una voz ronca, detrás de los chicos -¿No son capaces de comportarse ni en la maldita calle?- Resoplo Vegeta, no sabía si encontraría aun a su hermano y su amigo, pero ahí estaban y con una nariz rota

-No Vegeta, esto se lo hizo una chica- Dijo Goku ganándose un codazo de Tarble

-¡No me ayudes amigo!- Murmuro molesto…

-¿Una chica te ha dejado así?- Pregunto Vegeta y entonces estallo en risas, no podía impedirlo…

-Ella me agarro con la guardia baja…. Ah… me duele idiota no toques…- Decía Tarble, cuando Goku trato de tocarle la nariz…

-Por más guardia baja, ninguna chica debería dejarte así, definitivamente necesitas fortalecerte, eres muy débil hermano- Dijo Vegeta calmando un poco su risa

Los tres fueron al baño, Goku y Vegeta solo para burlarse de la desgracia de Tarble, mientras el chico se limpio un poco de sangre, tratando de ver si podía hacer algo por su nariz, cuando … Goku le hizo distraerse unos segundos mientras Vegeta tomo al chico y de un rápido y doloroso movimiento le reacomodo la nariz, haciendo que el chico gritara maldiciones por todos los dioses, estaba enojado, pero más aliviado…

Milk regreso a la sala de cine sin decir palabra alguna de su encuentro, pero cuando salieron de la película, Kurota pasó por el baño antes de salir… dejando a las chicas un momento solas… Milk se debatía en decirle a Gure de su encuentro, o no; simplemente no sabía como Gure lo manejaría, podía incluso abrirle viejas heridas y no era lo que quería….

Pero antes de incluso decidir qué hacer, vieron a tres chicos salir de los baños, entre ellos Tarble, Milk entonces tomo a Gure empujándole fuera de ahí para que no le viera, pero….

-¿Milk?- Grito Goku, no perdía nada con volverlo a intentar… pensó… -Oye Milk- Grito y se acerco a la chica…. Haciendo que ambas chicas pararan…

Milk volteo irritada, no podía creer su suerte, este chico de nuevo… no la dejaría de molestar nunca…

-¿Qué quieres Goku?- Dijo irritada

-¿Goku, tu eres el amigo de Tarble no es así?- Dijo Gure, cuando miro detrás del chico a Tarble, esta estaba un poco raro

Gure sintió una mezcla de emociones, enojo, tristeza, sorpresa, cariño… etc… Vio al chico acercarse de poco a donde ellas… Gure opto por no darle importancia, no le daría el gusto de que supiera cuanto le dolió todo lo que el chico hizo, no ella no le permitiría nunca más a nadie lastimarla y hacerla menos…

-Milk no te enojes, no sé que hizo Tarble para ese golpe, pero yo no te he hecho nada, dime ¿Ya no trabajas en el café?- Pregunto nervioso -Es que eh ido pero no te eh visto mas por ahí, y quería saber si bueno, tu quieres salir, podríamos…- No termino cuando la chica interrumpió

-Mira Goku, no sé qué pretendes, te eh dicho que no salgo con nadie, ni contigo… no me desagradas sí, pero entiende no soy la chica con la que nadie desea salir, así que si nos disculpas- Dijo la chica pero antes de poder retirarse

-¿Gure, como has estado?- Se escucho la dulce voz de Tarble

"Gure le miro incrédula, como se atrevía el idiota a venir después de tanto con esa pregunta estúpida, le miro y sin darle importancia…"

-Muy bien, vine con mi novio a una cita- Dijo ella mientras que pudo ver a Kurota acercarse

-¿Novio?- Dijo Tarble asombrado… cuando vio a la chica correr a los brazos de aquel chico, el mismo del día del incidente en el departamento

Gure fue a donde Kurota, este la tomo de los brazos cuando sintió que Gure le dio un beso como nunca antes, uno un tanto desesperado, cosa que dejo un poco inquieto a Kurota y no sabía cómo corresponder a la chica, sin saber si podía seguir pues en su mentes solo veía a una persona, y no era Gure sin lugar a dudas, mientras que en la mente de Gure igual había dudas al respecto… solo podía imaginar incluso ahora a Tarble…

Después de ese beso, susurro el nombre equivocado…. Solo Kurota lo escucho cuando ella…

-Tarble- Dijo en voz muy baja… cuando abrió los ojos para ver a Kurota con cara desconcertada…

Tarble miro la escena irritado, y sin más se fue del lugar

" _Enserio, ¡¿primero jode a Vegeta y ahora a mí?!, ¿Quién carajos es este tipo?, solo le falta joder a Goku y todos estaremos igual_ " Iba pensando Tarble en el camino sin voltear siquiera a ver a su hermano o Goku

Vegeta escucho todo lo que la chica menciono, y la vio aferrarse a ese imbécil, y la recordó, esa chica había estado en el departamento de Bulma, y era la misma chica con la que vio a Tarble en el bar…. Fue a donde su hermano… mientras dejó a Goku ahí sin darle importancia alguna

-0o0-

Bulma se arreglo, se puso aquella peluca que tenía guardada desde hacía un año, no había salido, pero hoy no se quedaría, total el proyecto en el que trabajaba podía esperar, porque esa noche ella iba a ir por lo que quería…

Salió antes de que llegaran Gure, Milk y Kurota al departamento, no quería que la vieran así vestida, y no quería por nada a Kurota tras de ella… así que salió con rumbo a aquel bar, ese en donde había encontrado a Vegeta…

Era tarde, cuando una chica con cabellos rosas y ojos azules entro por la puerta de aquel bar, iba con una sonrisa grande, miro a la barra sin encontrar a su amigo Goku por el lugar, pero eso no le molesto… ella tomo un trago cuando por fin pudo ver a Goku con Tarble, el chico estaba ahí… ellos no la notaron sin duda, pero lo que ha Bulma le importaba era Vegeta, ¿Dónde estaba Vegeta?

Al no verle, se decepciono por un momento, y fue a bailar un rato, como acostumbraba a hacer, desde un año atrás no había vuelto, pero eso quedo en el pasado ella iría y buscaría a ese chico, no iba a permitirse que por sus idioteces perderlo una vez más… la música inundo su oídos, y cerró los ojos mientras la canción pasaba por su cuerpo… en movimientos lentos y sensuales… cuando de pronto sintió que unos fuertes brazos la atrajeron, tomándola de las caderas… ella no dejo de mover su cuerpo, sin duda conocía al dueño de aquellos brazos…

Sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras se movía… Entonces el chico la pego a su cuerpo, mientras se acerco al oído de la chica, sin duda alguna la reconocería donde estuviera, con los mil disfraces que se pusiera…

-Bulma ¿Qué haces aquí, y con estas malditas ropas?- Susurro a la chica, mientras movía su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo

-Por qué me da la gana Vegeta, y hago lo que quiero recuerdas, no eres nadie para impedírmelo- Contesto ella un tanto altanera… mientras se detuvo y lo miro… estaba feliz, había logrado captar sin duda su atención

-Te eh dicho en gran cantidad de oportunidades que no me agradan esas ropas, más bien las escases de tales prendas- Dijo gruñendo a la chica

Ella le dio una sonrisa obstinada –Bueno no somos más nada, puedo usar lo que quiera, y hacer lo que me plazca- Dijo mientras se retiro, acercándose a la barra del bar, pidió otra copa… y de un solo trago la tomo

Vegeta se acerco a ella, sentándose a un lado de la chica, indicando al chico que no le sirviera nada mas a aquella chica, sin que ella lo notara

Bulma le miraba fijo mientras tocaba su collar, notando que en cuello de Vegeta aun colgaba el suyo, se inclino un poco para tomarlo… él no se lo impidió, la dejo mientras ella se acerco más a su cuerpo, hasta quedar unida a él, solo escasos milímetros les separaban… podían sentir sus respiraciones… Vegeta se empezó a acercar un poco, solo rozando los labios rosas de la chica, pero antes de poder besarla como deseaba… ella se retiro… se abrió camino entre la gente, hasta la oficina de Vegeta, y este le siguió sin saber por qué…

Una vez que llegaron ahí, Bulma le miro y se quito aquella peluca rosa que llevaba con ella siempre a ese lugar, se sacudió el cabello y recorrió aquella oficina, era sin duda muy al estilo de Vegeta, colores oscuros…

Vegeta cerro detrás de si la puerta, mientras la veía, caminaba de un lugar a otro como examinando el lugar, viendo cada detalle, se movía con suavidad… mientras él estaba demasiado entretenido viendo a la chica, hasta que por fin ella hablo

-Nunca pensé que tendrías un bar… sabes esos 10 años que no nos vimos la primera vez, solo pensaba en volver pronto, en si tú estarías esperando aun por mí, porque yo no iba a dejar nunca de esperarte Vegeta- Dijo ella cuando se detuvo en un rincón, apreciando la foto de Vegeta y Tarble cuando eran unos niños

Él se acerco a donde Bulma sostenía aquella foto, la abrazo mientras descansaba su cabeza en su hombro mirando la foto…

-Te espere cada día, deseaba solo crecer más rápido eh ir por ti a la ciudad y reclamarte como mi esposa- Suspiro un momento ante los recuerdos –Tarble lo sabía, no dijo nada pero lo sabía, cuando volviste no sabía cómo reaccionar te veías hermosa… claro que traías mucha más ropa- Dijo lo ultimo burlándose de aquellas prendas que llevaba

Bulma se volteo aun envuelta en sus brazos, le miro con una sonrisa coqueta…

-Si tanto te desagradan mis ropas podríamos hacer algo al respecto…- Dijo mientras se desasía de la blusa que llevaba, y bajaba aquel short pequeño que apenas cubría suficiente de ella

Quedando totalmente expuesta ante el chico, solo en una pequeña braga… Vegeta se puso rojo, no quería verle así, no aguantaría el tenerle así sin duda… volteo su mirada para no verle… pero ella lo abrazo rozando su cuerpo al de él

-Vegeta no somos unos niños, te he esperado 5 vidas antes, no pienso dejar que nos separen mas- Le dijo mientras metía sus manos por debajo de su camisa…

-No hagas eso Bulma, en verdad no podría… yo no soy… ¡no lo hagas Mujer!- Dijo tomando por fin sus manos; se estaba excitando de sobre manera, no iba a poder parar aquello si ella no se detenía…

Miro a Bulma unos instantes, ella tenía sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial, destellaban felicidad y lujuria… su piel tan suave, su cuerpo descubierto ahí para que él lo tomara, sin duda eso deseaba, pero que pasaría después… salió de sus pensamientos cuando una de las manos de Bulma se soltó de su agarre y paso por su pecho…

-Vegeta te amo, no me rechaces por favor- Dijo acercándose más asta besarlo…

Ahí ya no importaba el ¿Qué pasara, o donde estaremos mañana, es hoy nuestro ultimo día juntos?, no eso no importaba mas

La beso con tanta pasión contenida durante tantos años… acercando su cuerpo lo más posible, mientras tocaba su suave piel, recorriendo cada parte de ella, bajando hasta sus piernas, levantándolas de a poco, hasta que ella enrollo sus piernas en su caderas, mientras él la sostenía con una mano del trasero y otra de la cintura mientras la besaba… ella se aferro a su cuello, estaba extasiada por aquellas caricias

Bulma bajo sus manos hasta llegar a los botones de la camisa… quitándolos uno a uno sin dejar de besarlo, sintiendo solo con las manos su cuerpo, tan duro, tan fuerte, delineaba con sus dedos cada musculo mientras quitaba esa estorbosa camisa… empezando a gemir contra su boca ante el contacto de sus pieles expuestas

Vegeta se detuvo un momento, le ayudo a retirarse la camisa, mientras ella desesperadamente empezó a quitar el cinturón de su pantalón, pero antes de terminar con lo que había empezado Vegeta tomo su barbilla, alzándola suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, ella le miro y se detuvo un momento… estaba agitada por el beso aun…

-¿Bulma en verdad esto es lo que quieres?- Pregunto un poco agitado, con la voz más suave, sin duda excitado… -Sabes que si estamos juntos algo malo pasara, y nunca antes… bueno tu y yo nunca antes….- Decía mientras ella llevo una de sus manos a su rostro haciéndole callar

-Quiero estar contigo, no me importa si vivimos mil vidas y muero, quiero estar cada momento que tenga de ellas a tu lado, y quiero que me hagas tuya…- Le dijo finalizando aquello con un suave beso, uno con amor…

-Yo te amare siempre, te encontrare donde estés y te amare aun sin los anillos Bulma- Dijo mientras seguía besándola, bajando a su cuello… con pequeños gruñidos…

Ella se arqueo ante los toques de sus labios, mientras que él la bajo unos momentos de su agarre, le miro ahí parada frente a él, mirando todo su cuerpo extasiado, llevo su mano hasta ella, tocando el collar que colgaba en su cuerpo… pasando solo sus yemas hasta llegar a aquel anillo, podía sentir todos los besos anteriores, las veces que le deseo, sus vidas juntos… luego paso su mano a uno de sus pechos, amasando suavemente… mientras ella gemía débilmente… haciendo que Vegeta tomara con más fuerza su pecho, mientras llevo su boca a otro, chupando con fuerza, y mordiéndole, mientras ella empezó a gemir con más fuerza, sacando de los labios de él una sonrisa de victoria

Fueron jalándose hasta que topo con una mesa, el escritorio en aquella oficina, no pudo Bulma mas que recargarse en el, mientras Vegeta le sometía al placer de sus caricias… y de a poco bajo su manos asta sentir su miembro, estaba tan hinchado ya… lo empezó a tocar por encima del pantalón a medias de Vegeta, haciéndole ronronear… contra su piel

Entonces dejo sus pechos, y termino de quitares aquel pantalón que aprisionaba su masculinidad para que quedara expuesta ante ella; Bulma miro a Vegeta y luego bajo sus ojos hasta el miembro erecto de su amado, mordió su labio inferior… mientras le miro unos instantes…

" _Kami, esto me dolerá… pero igual creo que lo disfrutare más que nada en el mundo… oh Kami"_ Pensaba mientras sus ojos recorrían todo el miembro de él, y lo tocaba… este empezaba a lubricarse…

Vegeta se acerco a su clavícula, besándola, y luego pasando sus manos por su espalda, haciendo estremeces a Bulma… mientras sus labios llegaron a su oreja, mordiendo débilmente…

-¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunto en tono tranquilo, pero extasiado… -¿Ya no quieres hacerlo?- Volvió a preguntarle….

Ella le miro –No Vegeta; quiero hacerlo, quiero ser tuya-Dijo Bulma mientras acariciaba aquel rebelde cabello en forma de flama…

Y sin esperar más, la levanto y la dejo en aquel escritorio, abriendo sus piernas, y retirando las bragas que llevaba, mientras se acerco a ella pasando su mano por su cuello, tomándola de la cabeza de manera fuerte, haciéndole mirarlo y besarlo….

Ella estaba ya muy mojada, deseosa por el… cuando sintió que la punta de su miembro rozaba ya su entrada, se estremeció… Vegeta dejo de besarla, seguía sosteniendo su cabeza mientras su ónices se clavaron en su ojos azules…

-¡Bulma mírame, no te voy a hacer daño!- Dijo mientras que de a poco empezó a empujar su cuerpo contra el de ella para entrar…

Ella estaba tan húmeda, tan cálida, y tan estrecha... el empezó a gruñir ante esas sensaciones, mientras podía mirar en su ojos un poco de miedo y dolor… deteniéndose en el momento

Bulma le miro y tomo su rostro –Hazlo, no te detengas- Dijo

Vegeta siguió despacio, hasta llegar a sentir que había metido por completo su miembro en ella, y empezó a empujar con un poco mas de fuerza, sin salir por completo de ella, mientras que se acostumbraban ambos a sus cuerpos, que encajaban a la perfección, si dejar de mirarse…

Hasta que Bulma cerró los ojos, sintió como el dolor del principio había menguado hasta el grado que lo único que podía sentir era placer, un placer increíble, y entonces empezó a gemir su nombre, desesperada…

-Vegeta…. Mas…- Empezó a pedir

Vegeta quito su agarre de su cuello, tomando sus brazos, llevándolos atrás de ella, haciéndola arquearse más, mientras la empezó a embestir de manera más fuerte, sacando y metiendo su miembro en ella, mientras sus cuerpos se llenaban de sudor, la agitación en sus corazones paso desapercibida por ellos en el momento… solo podían sentir el éxtasis de sus cuerpos chocando…

El placer infinito de por fin poseerla, mientras ella apretó sus piernas fuerte en sus caderas, mientras él no podía controlar ya sus impulsos, empujando cada vez más fuerte en ella, con embestidas mas rudas, haciendo que ella jadeara, gritara…

Vegeta entonces se acerco a sus labios, tratando de amortiguar sus gritos de placer, que por más que le complacían eran demasiado para el lugar, no quería que nadie más supiera que estaba consumando su amor por ella, solo él, cuando sintió una gran ola de placer pasar por sus cuerpos, mientras parecía aprisionar mas su miembro Bulma entre sus piernas…

Sus clímax se juntaron, no se podía decir quien empezó, ya que al mismo tiempo ambos dieron un gemido fuerte al sentir sus propias liberaciones, llenándola por completo con su semilla… mientras Vegeta débilmente soltó las manos de ella, tomándola de la cintura, y ella se aferro más a su cuerpo, dejando una línea en su espalda de su uñas, y el llevando su cara a su cuello, descansando en el mientras sentía su corazón salir de su pecho… estaban agitados…

Salió de ella poco a poco, escuchándola en un gemido bajo y molesto, quejándose por que saliera… con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la cargo hasta un mueble cercano, dejándose caer con ella… acariciando su cabello, admirándola….

Ella se recargo en su pecho –Te voy a amar siempre Vegeta- Dijo aun agitada, cansada, con el corazón acelerado… podía escuchar como corría dentro de ella

-Ni el tiempo podrá separarnos nunca Bulma, siempre nos encontraremos- Contesto dejando un beso en su hombro


	11. Chapter 11

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Los tres ocupantes del coche, iban en un extraño y completo silencio incomodo… ninguno quería empezar a hablar de los sucesos en el cine, estaban algo desconcertados de cómo todo había terminado… hasta que…

-Todavía no logro entender bien, entonces ¿Tienes una cita para golpear a alguien, y entonces ir a una cita?- Pregunto Kurota un poco extrañado, sin duda alguna no entendía esta "Cita no cita"

Milk suspiro pesado y molesta… le había explicado más de tres veces la estúpida idea de la cita no cita que acordaron…

 **Flashback**

 **-Bueno Milk, hagamos un trato- Dijo Goku asustado, no quería perder su oportunidad nuevamente, así que pensó rápido**

 **Milk le miro intrigada… -¿Qué clase de traro, y para que un trato?, estás loco verdad- Dijo un poco asustada, este tipo no se detendría sin duda**

 **-Bueno es fácil, mira qué te parece si yo te dejara de molestar, es mas ya no te voy a dirigir la palabra si eso deseas, si te veo en la calle ni te conozco promesa… pero- Decía mientras su mente trabajaba…- Tienes que golpearme- Decía Goku con una sonrisa**

 **-¿Quieres que te golpee?- Le miro Milk asombrada 0.o "** _ **Valla este tipo es un masoquista, seguro que está loco**_ **" –Bueno pero que conste que lo pediste…- Dijo mientras ponía su mano en posición para darle un buen golpe…**

 **-¡No, espera no ahora!- Dijo Goku llevando sus manos de un lado a otro desesperado**

 **Milk le miro confundida, bajo el brazo… -¿A qué estás jugando, que rayos quieres entonces?- Pregunto irritada… se estaba molestando**

 **-Bueno mira, que te parece mañana, no tengo nada que hacer temprano, puedes venir, si gustas trae a tus amigos, ahí pelearemos, si me logras dar un golpe y no te rindes yo te prometo no volver a molestarte, pero si no me das un golpe y te rindes… tienes que salir conmigo a una cita, ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo él con una sonrisa**

 **Milk le miro detenidamente… se quedo unos minutos pensando en la propuesta del chico… "** _ **Bueno solo tengo que darle un golpe, es todo y luego de eso por fin me dejara tranquila, es decir el no me desagrada… pero por Kami, es obvio que después de un tiempo se ira, es como todo, por más que el trate de decir que no es como todos, bueno cuento con una ventaja, el no sabe que entreno… aunque…**_ **"**

 **-Entonces, si me golpeas ¿Qué pasara?- Pregunto Milk**

 **-No, yo solo me defenderé, no te pienso lastimar… mira durara el tiempo que tardes en darme un golpe, o cuando decidas rendirte, ¿Qué dices es un trato?- Pregunto extendiéndole la mano…**

 **Ella le sonrió… -Es un trato, pero iré con mis amigas, no pienso estar a solas contigo- Dijo dándole la mono en un fuerte apretón…**

 **-Claro, te esperare- Dijo Goku**

 **Después de darle la dirección a Milk noto que lo habían dejado solo en el cine, y con las entradas…**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Se los explique, así sucedió, iremos y mañana por fin me dejara de molestar, esto no es una cita solo iré a patear el trasero de ese chico y luego nos iremos, además estarán todos ahí ¿No?- Decía Milk un tanto irritada por volver a explicar el porqué de la cita no cita

Gure solo miro un momento a Milk, quería reírse pero no era el momento adecuado, no después de estúpido error cometido en el cine con Kurota… seguía apenada, y no queria hablar con él de lo sucedido, pero no podía evitar sentir emoción por Milk

Llegaron a la casa, pero no vieron señales de Bulma en ningún lado, solo una nota en el refrigerador…

 **-Salí, no vendré a dormir al departamento; no me esperen nos vemos mañana… besos-**

Decía la nota… Milk la arrugo y la tiro al cesto de basura cercano…

-Bueno creo que tengo que descansar, así que les dejo chicos… pórtense bien por favor… no quiero ruidos extraños…- Dijo Milk con una sonrisa picara, dejando a Gure y Kurota

Se metió a su recamara, pensando en que debía estar descansada para poder ponerle fin a ese chico insistente…

-0o0-

Bulma y Vegeta se habían vuelto a vestir… la subió a su camioneta, iba dejarla en el departamento… pero Bulma se quedo dormida en medio camino… y…

-Bulma… despierta… tengo que dejarte en tu departamento…- Decía mientras movía a la chica, pero esta no se levantaba…

-No Vegeta… llévame contigo… yo dije que no regresaría… me voy a quedar contigo…- Murmuraba entre sus sueños

Vegeta le miro… pensó por unos momentos… " _Bueno ella no vive con sus padres, sin duda podría llevarla a casa, pero y si se enteran… maldita sea no puedo perder ni un minuto de mi tiempo ahora que le tengo conmigo, no importa la llevare conmigo, total aun no se cuanto tiempo tengo esta vez y no puedo desperdiciarlo_ "

Y sin pensarlo más… se dirigió a su casa, entro con mucho cuidado de no ser visto por su hermano, o el idiota de Kakaroto… no quería preguntas acerca de nada… además Bulma iba vestida provocativa, y no era como que quisiera que su hermano o amigo le vieran así… y le llevo hasta su recamara… metiéndose con ella ahí… por primera vez dormirían juntos, tranquilos y sin el miedo de que algo les pasara, pues en su casa nada podrían hacerles…

Le miro unos segundos mientras ella dormía… podía escuchar leves ronquidos de parte de ella… se veía hermosa… y se quedo dormido a su lado…

-0o0-

Gure y Kurota se sentaron en el mueble, la verdad ninguno quería iniciar esa conversación, pero ambos sabían que era absolutamente necesario hablar de aquello… los dos sabían que no llegarían a nada… había quedado claro para ambos que solo podían sentir cariño el uno por el otro, pero nada que fuera amor romántico…

Gure suspiro pesado… tenía que empezar… sabia que tenia primero que ofrecer una disculpa por lo que había dicho en el cine… miro a Kurota y tomo su mano

-Kurota perdóname por lo que dije, la verdad… yo no quería… no debí…- Decía entre cortada; mientras unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, bajando por sus mejillas…

-No llores por favor Gure- Decía mientras limpio sus lagrimas, sin duda no podía soportar verla en ese estado –Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tal vez… creo que tú ya tienes ocupado ese enorme corazón tuyo…- Dijo mientras ella le miro… sus ojos apenas distinguían… estaban llenos de lagrimas, su corazón lleno de culpas….

-Pero Kurota yo te engañe, no digo que anduve con otro chico pero… es que no sé ni porque te dije el nombre de ese idiota- Dijo Gure impotente… estaba molesta consigo misma por ser tan idiota… como podía querer al idiota que se fue sin decir nada, apareciendo luego de un maldito año…

Kurota le sonrió… término de secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas…

-Bueno sabes… creo que estas un poco enamorada de ese chico Tarble, no sé qué te hizo Gure…se que te vi sufrir mucho por él, pero sabes… creo que si crees que existe una posibilidad de que hables con él y aclares lo que paso, eso te ayudaría… y la verdad… creo que tu yo pues… no creo que esto vaya a funcionar…- Se sincero con ella

-Eres el chico ideal sabes… soy demasiado tonta por no quererte como te mereces Kurota… ojala y Tarble hubiera sido al menos un poco parecido a ti… así no tendría que…- Decía pero no pudo terminar sin ponerse de nuevo a llorar…

Se recargo en el pecho de Kurota… sin duda era como un ancla de salvación… y él solo le abrazo fuerte… dejando que ella descargara todas su emociones en él… Kurota acaricio su cabello mientras ella sollozaba en su regazo…

Después de un tiempo Gure se durmió con sus ojos aun lagrimosos… Kurota la cargo y la llevo a su recamara, la acostó y la arropo, dejando un dulce beso en su frente…

-Es mejor así Gure, eres una chica muy linda, espero que ese chico te valore, y te merezca….- Decía en un murmullo bajo… mientras se retiro del lugar…

-0o0-

Tarble estaba sumamente irritado… este día sin duda podía catalogarlo como el peor día de su vida….

" _Primero Milk me golpea… me rompe la nariz… una chica… y Gure… la veo solo para darme cuenta que esta con el idiota que también le bajo la novia a Vegeta… maldita sea ese imbécil… solo espero que se muera… no mejor aun que Gure le deje, que sufra… que le duela el alma… miserable… esa chica no debería estar con él…"_ Se regañaba mientras intentaba dormir…. Pero no podía… estaba sumamente alterado…

Se levanto después de varios intentos por conciliar el sueño… miro por una ventana, la camioneta de su hermano, había llegado… eso le tranquilizo un poco y con eso bajo por un vaso de agua tal vez eso le calmaría un poco… lo deseaba con desesperación….

En la cocina se encontraba Goku con una enorme sonrisa mientras devorada el contenido del refrigerador, sus ánimos estaban de vuelta y con más ganas sin duda alguna… Milk había aceptado, le haría cansarse sin más y luego que ella admitiera su derrota por fin podría salir con ella…

Miro a Tarble, este venia con la nariz hinchada… un poco roja… sin duda se notaba el golpe, y el chico seguía con su ánimo por los suelos… Goku noto que el chico estaba molesto por el novio de Gure… bueno parecía que los tres estaban algo mal en el amor… suspiro…

-Vamos Tarble anímate hombre, empezaras a trabajar para la empresa Briefs, no era eso lo que querías… todo saldrá bien hombre, te lo aseguro- Decía Goku tratando de animarle…

Tarble le miro… trato de sonreírle pero le era casi imposible, estaba todavía dolido por todo el día…

-Sabes Goku tienes razón… pasado mañana empezare mi nuevo trabajo, y ahora debo empezar una nueva vida…- Dijo un poco triste pero era lo mejor dada la situación…

-0o0-

El día empezó… estaba saliendo el sol… mientras en el departamento Milk ya se había levantado… estaba con ánimos renovados sin duda alguna… se puso su ropa para correr… unos tenis, y fue al cuarto de Gure… irrumpiendo en el sin decir nada…

-Gure despierta iremos a correr antes de ver a Goku, vamos no seas floja- Grito para que Gure despertara…

Esta se sobresalto, y se despertó de golpe cayendo al suelo… estaba aun adormilada, tallando su cabeza… y miro a Milk, la chica estaba deportiva mirándole con una sonrisa… Gure arrugo la nariz…

-Milk tan temprano enserio… estás loca… podemos al menos dormir 15 minutos mas- Pregunto un tanto adormilada... estaba bostezando aun…

Milk negó con la cabeza… - Mientras termine con Goku mas rápido todo será mejor, así que nos iremos a correr temprano y luego iremos a ver al chico, además Bulma no ha llegado aun…- Decía pensativa lo ultimo….

Mientras Gure se vestía… Milk se recostó en la cama de la chica…

-Gure ¿Todo bien con Kurota?- Grito a Gure que estaba en el baño cambiándose

-Terminamos Milk, pero fue algo mutuo- Contesto

Milk se quedo pasmada… no podía creer que hubieran terminado… cuando Gure salió del baño se fueron a correr, en el camino Gure le conto lo sucedido, el hecho de que seguía sintiendo cosas por Tarble, y que por más que intento no podía enamorarse de Kurota... Milk escucho todo con mucho cuidado… podía entender la confusión de Gure, pero no quería decir nada, sin duda ella no era la indicada para aconsejarle nada en esos momentos, solo escucho todo lo que tenia para decirle

Una vez que terminaron, regresaron a la casa y Milk se cambio ligeramente… se quito los tenis ligueros… se puso unos botines y se vendo bien las manos, iba totalmente preparada.

Cuando Gure le vio, después de ducharse y cambiarse a una ropa mas cómoda para salir…

-Bueno dejemos algo claro antes de salir… ¿Vas a darle solo un golpe al chico o piensas matarle Milk?- Pregunto Gure de lo más divertida por la situación….

-No seas tonta, solo que no quiero lastimarme- Replico Milk

-Bueno como tu digas- Contesto Gure aguantándose algunas risas –Pero vamos Milk, enserio vas a una cita así, después de correr y sudada… estás loca Milk- Decía mientras tomaba camino a la puerta

-¡NO ES UNA CITA GURE!- Grito Milk molesta… estaba fastidiada… solo necesitaba la cara de Goku enfrente de ella y lo acabaría…

-0o0-

Bulma y Vegeta se despertaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, no había duda este momento era el más feliz de sus vidas… no podían pedir más… solo deseaban que ese momento no terminara… pero tenía que acabar

La peli azul se paró de la cama, Vegeta seguía aun acostado con una sonrisa en su rostro… Bulma no quería pero debía salir de ahí, e ir al departamento… tenía que cambiarse y podría hacerlo ahora temprano antes que Milk y Gure regresaran de su rutina diaria de ejercicios impuesta por Milk para las habitantes de la casa…

Miro por una ventana del cuarto de Vegeta y vio a Goku y Tarble, sin duda debían estaban entrenando, sonrió mientras miraba a Tarble, sin duda era un gran chico, aun no sabía porque no regreso a ver a Gure, pero sabía que el tenia un buen corazón, que era un muchacho de palabra, sabía que debía haber algo detrás de su desaparición tan extraña…

Iba a salir del cuarto cuando sintió que alguien le tomo de la cintura… la atrajo a él…

-¿Estas huyendo de mi Bulma?- Pregunto Vegeta

Se había levantado mientras Bulma miraba por la ventana, y cuando la vio ir a la puerta, no lo pensó ni dos veces antes de ir por ella, sin duda no pensaba dejarla ir ahora que la había recuperado…

Bulma se volteo, le abrazo y le beso… negó con la cabeza…

-Más o menos, tengo que ir a mi casa por ropa, no puedo estar aquí todo el día con la misma ropa, además, dudo que quieras que me vean…- Decía Bulma mientras señalaba a la ventana donde Tarble y Goku estaban entrenando…

Vegeta le miro con una ceja arqueada… bueno si tenía que dejarla ir… pero aun no quería, sin embargo era el mejor momento para que Bulma saliera de la casa sin ser vista… pero…

-No me importa… ellos pueden verte y decir lo que quieran, eres mía Bulma, no hay nada que me importe mas en este momento…- Decía atrayéndola para besarla….

-0o0-

Gure y Milk llegaron a la casa donde Goku había citado a Milk para su combate…

Llegaron y fueron recibidas por el mismo Goku, quien les llevo a un patio trasero para poder combatir ahí… las chicas le siguieron, el vestía un traje naranja, el chico había estado entrenando sin duda, y a decir verdad a Milk le empezó a agradar lo que sus ojos veían….

" _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo kami?, acaso esto es una prueba o que… dime qué quieres que haga… porque me mandas a este tipo tan insistente… sin duda debo acabar con esto lo antes posible y salir de aquí"_ Pensaba Milk mientras caminaba junto a Gure

Una vez que llegaron al lugar donde se daría la batalla, ambos se pusieron en guardia… los dos se miraban fijo… ninguno pensaba perder sin duda… Tarble llego al lugar… vio a Gure sola ahí, y decidió que mejor no se acercaría… vería todo de lejos, esperando que Milk le diera una paliza a Goku, o al menos que le dejara mal la nariz tal y como lo hizo con él

Gure miraba a ambos chicos… estaba empezando a desesperar…

-¿Van a combatir, o seré yo la que se rinda?… apúrense no tengo todo el día…- Grito Gure después de 10 minutos… pues ninguno se movía

Milk entonces se sonrojo, empezó a atacar a Goku, pero este esquivaba cada ataque con facilidad… no parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo… y Milk solo se enfureció mas…

Después de unos minutos se detuvo Milk… se limpio un poco el sudor de su frente… miro a Goku quien tenía una sonrisa

-Eres bueno, pero no puedo perder Goku- Decía Milk… mientras volvía a los ataques…

Lanzaba patadas, sus puños, golpes combinados… pero nada, simplemente el esquivaba todo lo que ella le mandaba… después de 20 minutos estaba empezando a agotarse… pero no había descanso… ella podida detener todo con un simple…

-¿Te rindes Milk?- Pregunto Goku…

-Para nada, estamos empezando apenas- Dijo volviendo a sus ataques, no se daría por vencida…

Mientras ella atacaba a Goku… este… " _Valla esta chica tiene mucha determinación, además de ser muy bonita… espero que se canse pronto así podre salir con ella… bueno creo que eso de salir parar ofrecerle una disculpa ya no me importa, creo que ella me gusta… tal vez… debería pedirle que sea mi novia… no veo por qué no_ " Pensaba Goku mientras esquivaba a la chica…

Llegaron a un punto donde ambos estaban agotados… Milk salto, lanzando un golpe, pero Goku lo detuvo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Milk encima de Goku, estos se miraron un momento… ya no podía mas… pero no quería admitirlo…

Estaba agitada… su corazón corría salvajemente en ella… iba a decir por fin que se rendía… pero …

-¡BULMA! ¿QUE HACES AQUI?- Grito Gure cuando vio a su amiga salir de la casa… iba acompañada del chico que era igual a Tarble… el que vio en el departamento aquel día… y llevaba ropas extrañas…

Goku y Milk miraron a donde su amiga… Goku se impacto, esas ropas eran las de…

-¿Brie?- Pregunto dejando a todos impactados… -¿Tu eres Brie no es así?- Dijo de nuevo…

Bulma se detuvo… quería hacer añicos a Gure… -¡Ustedes no saben respetar a los demás!- Grito molesta –Si soy Brie, contento Goku, y para que lo sepan estoy aquí porque Vegeta es mi novio- Dijo mientras se dirigió a donde Gure y Milk – ¿Y ustedes porque rayos están aquí, y golpeando a Goku y Tarble?- Pregunto señalando a Tarble

Gure miro al chico… no había notado a Tarble… este se veía lastimado….


	12. Chapter 12

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Las tres chicas iban el auto de Gure… las tres calladas, hasta que Gure rompió el silencio con una risa desbordada… miro por el retrovisor a Milk, ella venia con los brazos cruzados… su ceño fruncido ante la risa de su amiga

-¡Bueno es todo!… mataremos a Gure y se acabaran nuestros problemas- Resoplo Milk molesta…

Dándole una mirada asesina a su amiga más joven… Gure detuvo su risa de inmediato…

-No me culpen por lo que hacen… además Milk, ni que fuera tan malo tener una cita con Goku, el chico se esforzó mucho…- Decía mientras Bulma escondía su risa en su palma

-Si pobrecito… además Milk, es solo una cita, ni que te fueras a casar con él- Comento Bulma

Milk dio una patada en el lado del copiloto, y otro en el del conductor… sus mejillas sonrojadas… sentía una especie revoloteo en su panza… miro a las chicas

-No soy como ustedes, no soy de las chicas que son lindas o tienen un novio porque creen en el amor, ¡no!, más bien soy como la chica ruda, la que todos consideran masculina…- Suspiro… estaba un poco agitada –Se que es solo una cita, pero seamos sinceras ese chico es muy guapo, ¿Por qué carajos saldría conmigo?, algo debe estar ocultando- Decía mientras cruzaba de nuevo los brazos

Bulma volteo al asiento trasero, le miro extrañada

-Enserio ¿Dónde está la chica que dijo que podía conquistar a cualquiera, aun en pijamas?- Pregunto

-Junto a la chica que sale de noche, se pone peluca rosa y ropas extremadamente provocativas, y se cambia el nombre- Contesto Milk

-Es diferente, esto lo hacía para poder salir y no tener que verme molestada por ser quien soy- Decía Bulma molesta, se dio media vuelta mientras acomodaba su cabello

-Bueno dado que soy la mas cuerda de las tres… en primer lugar Milk, deja de auto compadecerte, ese chico te invito a ti, te ha estado buscando por bastante tiempo, créeme si un chico no quiere nada contigo ser ira al poco tiempo, así que acéptalo, le interesas… y…- Decima sin dejar su vista del frente, donde manejaba

-¿Y?- Pregunto Bulma

-Y, tú ¿Por qué no dijiste que tenias novio eh?- Pregunto

Milk se reclino al frente, ella también quería saber la respuesta a eso… le miro

-Si Bulma, que pasa con eso,¿ acaso no era ese chico el mismo que llego con Tarble al departamento el día que pensamos que estabas con Kurota?- Pregunto Milk un tanto intrigado por eso

Bulma miro a ambas chicas, rodo los ojos, sin duda tendría que explicarles, no todo pero si debía decirles que Vegeta y ella eran una pareja… así que les conto como se reencontraron y que habían decidido darse una oportunidad, ocultando el resto de la historia pues sería increíble para ellas, y tal vez no era buena idea comentarles todo

-0o0-

-Entonces… ¿Bulma y tu si son novios?- Pregunto Tarble a su hermano que solo estaba de brazos cruzados en la cocina

-Es mi mujer, es todo lo que debe importarles, es mía y eso es todo- Decía Vegeta un tanto irritado…

-Bueno eso es sorprendente, jamás pensé que Brie era Bulma Briesf, ella tenía tiempo llegando al bar, ¿Entonces desde cuando salen?- Pregunto curioso Goku

-Mtm- Fue la única respuesta de Vegeta

Tarble miro la irritación de su hermano, sin duda este deseaba que le dejaran tranquilo, sabía que no le agradaba nada el tanto cuestionamiento, así que su mejor táctica seria cambiar la conversación ahora mismo antes que Vegeta estallara

-Goku y ¿A dónde piensas llevar a Milk para tu cita?- Pregunto Tarble, haciendo que la atención pasara a su amigo

Vegeta le miro intrigado… " _En ocasiones me pregunto qué le ve Kakaroto a esa arpía, esta es sin duda la tercera vez que lo conozco y parece siempre terminar con esa tipa… bueno igual Kakaroto es un idiota_ " Pensaba Vegeta

-Todavía no se- Decía Goku inocente

Haciendo que Tarble callera de espaldas etilo anime… luego le miro con sus ojos en blanco…

-¿En verdad?... después de todo lo que costo que saliera contigo, ¿No tienes ni idea de a donde la llevaras?- Decía Table incrédulo aun…. –¡Eres un idiota!- Comento

-¿Apenas lo notaste?- Dijo Vegeta mientras se reía de Kakaroto por su falta de previsión

Goku se cruzo de brazos molesto… le dio una mirada asesina a los dos chicos…

-En lugar de reírse y de mas, deberían darme un buen consejo de a dónde puedo salir con Milk- Decía con tono serio

Vegeta detuvo sus risas… le miro fijo –En verdad Kakaroto ¿quieres un consejo?- Pregunto en tono aterrador

Tarble solo llevo sus manos a su rostro… negando con la cabeza… deseaba que Goku contestara un rotundo no a su hermano, pero este era demasiado estúpido en ocasiones

-Si Vegeta, dime ¿Tienes alguna idea?- Pregunto con inocencia

Vegeta dejo una curva saliera de sus labios… asintió con la cabeza

-Déjala plantada y no salgas con es loca- Decía, y volvió a reírse

Goku le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado

-No es gracioso Vegeta- Decía Goku molesto

-Tu pediste un consejo, y créeme no tendrás otro mejor en toda tu vida- Contesto sonriente

-0o0-

Kurota llego al departamento de las chicas, solo pare encontrarse con que el coche de Gure apenas venia llegando, con Milk vestida para entrenamiento, y Bulma de nuevo vestida como Brie… hacía tiempo que no le miraba así… las vio cuando bajaban del coche… les dio una cálida sonrisa cuando se acerco a ellas

-Bueno días, parece que todas amanecieron temprano- Comento… mientras las miraba detenidamente –Seguro hay una explicación para todo esto ¿Verdad?- Decía con una sonrisa burlona

Milk frunció el ceño… se quedo con ganas de golpear a alguien…

-Bueno, Milk tendrá una cita con Goku, y Bulma tiene novio ¿Puedes creerlo?- Decía Gure emocionada…

Milk se tranquilizo de momento, mientras que Kurota sentía su corazón un tanto adolorido, no dio crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, su boca dejo su sonría y se cerró un tanto molesto…

-¿Novio?- Pregunto un tanto molesto –¿Desde cuándo Bulma?, pues dado que soy yo quien tiene que cuidarte debería saber si sales con alguien, y no te he visto salir con nadie- Comentaba un tanto irritado…

-Bueno pasó rápido, de hecho desde ayer…- Comento ella de lo más natural

Las chicas entraron a la casa, detrás de ellas iba Kurota irritado…

" _Pero cómo es posible, desde que estoy cerca nadie se ha acercado a ella, y ahora resulta que en un día que no le veo ella tiene un novio… bueno yo estaba saliendo con Gure pero… ¿Cómo carajos es posible esto….?_ " Se preguntaba mientras seguía a las chicas

Después de que Bulma y Milk tomaron una ducha y se cambiaron las ropas, salieron de sus cuartos para encontrarse con Kurota en la mesa, mientras Gure estaba en el televisor, Milk no le dio importancia… y Bulma tomo sus llaves, saldría… tenía que regresar, dejo su coche… tenía que ir por él, pero Kurota le siguió…

Bulma lo miro y le dio una sonrisa…

-No tiene que acompañarme, llevo mis llaves solo iré por mi coche, además luego pasara a donde mi novio, así que no debes preocuparte, te puedes quedar con Gure – Comento contenta mientras bajaba del departamento

Kurota se paró en seco… -Terminamos Gure y yo, ya no somos más nada… Bulma yo quería hablar contigo… es de…- Pero no termino

Bulma escucho su teléfono sonar, vio quien era, Vegeta estaba marcándole… ella levanto su dedo

-Permíteme Kurota pero tengo que contestar, es importante- Decía mientras contestaba

Kurota solo le miro un poco intrigado, pero alcanzo a escuchar las palabras "Vegeta" y "Estaré ahí pronto", eso le desconcertó un poco… había escuchado ese nombre en otras ocasiones, de hecho en innumerables ocasiones cuando ella dormía y lloraba, decía su nombre mientras lo hacía…

Bulma entonces colgó y volvió a mirar a Kurota, este parecía no tener expresión alguna en su rostro

-Kurota en verdad me tengo que ir, no te sientas obligado a seguirme, te aseguro que estaré a salvo a donde voy, así que discúlpame, puedes hacer lo que desees hoy- Decía apresurada mientras bajaba

-Al menos te puedo llevar a dónde vas, no tienes coche y así llegaras más rápido, además que estoy aquí para seguirte a donde sea que vallas, recuerda que para eso me contrataron- Le decía Kurota bajando con ella

Bulma le miro y sonrió –Tienes razón, pero… bueno tal vez Vegeta no lo tome muy bien, digo después de lo que paso aquel día en la casa- Comentaba Bulma

Kurota le miro con una ceja arqueada… -¿Quién es Vegeta, acaso uno de los chicos esos que vino el día que pensaron que tu y yo… pues…?- Decía un tanto nervioso

-Sí, uno de ellos era Vegeta, y su hermano Tarble- Dijo Bulma tranquila

" _Pero si ese idiota estaba ayer en el cine cuando lleve a Gure y Milk, entonces son esos dos chicos los que sin duda han estado lastimando a Gure y Bulma_ " Pensó mientras subieron a su coche y Bulma le decía a dónde irían, que de hecho era el bar donde varia veces la vio vestida de Brie

Bulma bajo y fue por su coche, de ahí se dirigió a casa de Vegeta, pero Kurota la seguía, sin duda tenia curiosidad de saber a dónde Bulma iría… hasta que la vio llegar a una casa, ella bajo y toco la puerta, donde abrió Goku, saludándola y dejándola pasar… Kurota se quedo afuera esperando a que Bulma saliera…

-0o0-

-¿Quieres salir?- Pregunto Milk a Gure que seguía entretenida en el televisor

Gure giro su cabeza para mirar a Milk, ella negó con la cabeza…

-La verdad no me siento bien, sabes no pensé que tendría que volver a ver a Tarble, la verdad no se eso me bajo un poco los ánimos, mejor me quedare en la casa… si quieres sal tu, yo no tengo ganas de nada hoy Milk- Comento Gure un poco triste

-Bueno, tengo que salir pero por favor si cambias de opinión solo llámame y vendré por ti- Decía Milk mientras toco su hombro para despedirse…

-Claro, pero no te preocupes, tampoco es tan grave, no me pienso matar por esto sabes…- Decía Gure con una sonrisa

-0o0-

Bulma entro a la casa de Vegeta, iba con ropas normales…

-Bueno Bulma, supongo que sabes dónde está el cuarto de Vegeta, puedes pasar el debe estar ahí, dijo algo acerca de esperarte- Comento Goku mientras tomo su chaqueta y salía de nuevo por la puerta

-Claro Goku, pero…- Ni le dio tiempo de decir nada pues el ya se había ido

Bulma entonces recorrió la casa, iba con calma, pues cuando llego una noche atrás no vio nada, y cuando salió en la mañana iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de nada en la casa… iba tranquila hasta llegar al cuarto de Vegeta, ella toco, pero nadie respondió… volvió a tocar la puerta… y como no recibía respuesta decidió entrar…

Noto el cuarto en completo orden, pero no se veía por ningún lugar a Vegeta… entro y se sentó en la cama… suspiro, y decidió salir de ahí, pero llegando a la puerta vio a Vegeta que iba en dirección al cuarto, iba solo con una toalla, su cabello mojado, tal vez había salido de la ducha… Bulma se metió de nuevo en el cuarto sin ser vista por Vegeta…

Vegeta camino a su recamara, estaba esperando a Bulma, sin duda estaba ansioso por volver a verle… pero ella parecía que iba a tardar, pensó en ir por ella y llevarla a donde su coche, pero ella no quiso… así que decidió esperar… entro a su cuarto…este tenía el olor de ella aun… sonrió inconsciente… no cavia duda esos momentos habían sido los mejores de su vida

Entro cerrando su puerta detrás de sí, sin notar a la chica que se escondía detrás de la puerta, Bulma solo sonrió… y cuando Vegeta dejo caer la toalla para cambiarse…

-Entonces me dices que venga… solo porque quieres que tengamos sexo… mmm eres muy atrevido Vegeta Ouiji- Decía en tono seductor mientras se acerco…

Vegeta se volteo para mirarla, sus mejillas se tiñeron a rojo de inmediato… inconscientemente tomo de nuevo su toalla que estaba en el suelo, se la volvió a poner… y miro a Bulma quien tenía una sonrisa de victoria

-¡Eres…!- Decía apenado

-¿Vulgar?- Pregunto divertida… -Bueno pero eso no te incomoda o si, además ¿no crees que ya vi todo?- Decía mientras se acerco lo suficiente para jalar la toalla…

Vegeta le miro, mientras sostenía con fuerza la toalla que lo cubría… haciéndole imposible a Bulma quitársela

-Pensé que tardarías en venir- Comento en tono indiferente

-Si bueno, Kurota me llevo al bar por mi coche, pero creo que estará esperando hasta que salga de aquí, no creo que se valla- Comentaba mientras trataba de quitarle esa maldita toalla…

-¿Por qué esta siguiéndote?- Pregunto Gruñendo

-Pues porque es su trabajo, me cuida, le dije que no viniera pero no me hizo caso…- Comento Bulma con ojos grandes… empezando a hacer puchero

Vegeta dejo de sostener la toalla para tomarla de los hombros, la pego a él, le dio un beso desesperado…

-No me gusta ese idiota cerca de ti...- Decía mientras le besaba

-El solo hace su trabajo Vegeta- Contesto Bulma

Vegeta entonces bajo sus manos hasta su cintura… le tomo con fuerza, la pego a su cuerpo y la beso… bajando hasta su cuello, mordiéndole despacio… haciendo que ella se arqueara con esos toques…

Empezó a gemir bajo, mientras Vegeta hacia esto… el paso su mano por su cuello, de manera delicada… rozando solamente su piel mientras pasaba

Bulma se empezó a estremecer… se dejo hacer… luego paso sus manos por el torso desnudo de Vegeta, acariciándole con delicadeza, sus manos eran sin duda muy suaves… cuando sintió de nuevo los labios de Vegeta llegar a los suyos ella lo beso con pasión… llevo sus manos a su cabello rebelde… mientras el beso se profundizaba… haciéndole sentir su cuerpo excitado….

Se separaron un momento… Bulma le miro y dio una enorme sonrisa… le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se acerco a su oído…

-¿Estamos solos?- Pregunto en tono bajo

-Solo esta Kakaroto, Tarble salió, pero Kakaroto dijo que el también saldría- Contesto Vegeta un poco agitado…

-Entonces estamos solos, Goku salió en cuanto llegue- Decía mientras beso su cuello… chupo y mordió haciendo que Vegeta gruñera…

Ella sonrió contra su piel… mientras iban dando pasos hasta llegar a la cama… Vegeta se sentó en el borde de la cama, y Bulma le siguió, estaba parada frente a él, y mientras Vegeta tocaba su cintura acariciándole, ella se quito la blusa que llevaba puesta… quedándose solo en sostén, luego bajo su pantalón, para quedar en sus bragas…

Vegeta la atrajo a él, agarrándole de las caderas… con firmeza… tocando sus piernas, su trasero… mientras le miraba… ella acariciaba su cabello… y lo beso… mientras de a poco se subía en el, con sus piernas abiertas a merced de Vegeta…

Este solo la tomo de la cadera, y con otra mano de la cintura para sostenerle con fuerza, de a poco se fueron hacia atrás, cayendo en la cama, ella encima de él… mientras bajaba sus besos hasta su pecho… sus músculos se contraían con el contacto… se sentía increíble…

Bulma se quito el sostén, dejando sus pechos descubiertos…Vegeta llevo su manos a estos… los toco y masajeaba mientras veía como Bulma mordía sus labios… estremeciéndose ante los toques, ella empezó a gemir más alto, mecía sus caderas rozando su miembro palpitante debajo de la toalla

-¡Te deseo tanto!- Decía Vegeta agitado… mientras le tocaba… -Había deseado esto por tanto tiempo- Seguía diciéndole mientras la tocaba

-Yo también Vegeta- Contestaba Bulma

Vegeta bajo sus manos hasta sus caderas, topando con la tela, que le impedía sentirla mejor… en un movimiento puso a Bulma debajo de él, mientras quitaba sus bragas, y retiraba la toalla que le estorbaba en esos momentos…

Bulma entonces se estremeció cuando sintió que Vegeta paso sus dedos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo… donde los metió….

-Ahhhh- Gemía ella en alto…

Mordió sus labios… Vegeta seguía metiendo sus dedos, mientras su boca llego a los pechos de Bulma, empezó a chuparlos… mordía ligueramente mientras la escucha gemir, y sentía como ella se agarraba su cabello, apretando sin querer, estaba muy excitada… su cuerpo se retorcía debajo suyo…

-Vegeta…. Ahhhh- Grito cuando sintió que su orgasmo llego… mojando por completo los dedos de él, estaba por completo húmeda, tan mojada ya…

Vegeta saco sus dedos… dejando la punta de su pene en su entrada, solo haciéndole a ambos desesperar… pues este solo rozaba con su punta la entrada húmeda de ella….

Bulma estaba empezando a desesperar… movía sus caderas… pero él no entraba… entonces sintió que tomo sus piernas, alzándolas, poniéndolas contra su pecho… completamente abiertas… y entonces empezó a empujar dentro de ella…

Gruñendo mientras lo hacía… y Bulma jadeaba y gemía el nombre de Vegeta desesperada…él empezó a introducirse de manera rápida, pero antes de entrar por completo en ella, salió por completo… y luego volvió a entrar en ella, esta vez de un solo movimiento rápido… y así entraba y salía de ella por completo…

-¡Vegeta… Vegeta…. Por kami!- Gritaba ante el placer... era una tortura agradable

-Bulma…ahhh- Gemía Vegeta mientras la embestía…

La beso… sus labios estaban hinchados de los besos tan desesperados… ella lo mordió en un impulso… él no se quejo… la siguió besando… luego la tomo de la cintura… alzándola poco a poco hasta sentarse con ella en el borde de la cama

Bulma entonces empezó a subir y bajar en su miembro, de manera más rápida, el acariciaba su espalda mientras ella lo hacía, haciéndole sentir una corriente eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo… sus movimientos se hacían mas rápidos, mas toscos…

Y Vegeta al sentir su liberación acercarse… la tomo de las caderas… apretando… haciendo que entrara mas en el…ella estaba más que encantada de poder llevarlo al límite…

Vegeta le beso, ella se aferro a su cuello, correspondiendo al beso…. Sus cuerpos sudaban… se podía ver su piel brillar son el sudor… ella se aferro mas a él, rompiendo el beso paso a su cuello… dando besos húmedos mientras movía sus caderas… y sentía sus fuertes manos tomando sus caderas…

-Te amo Vegeta- Decía mientras cerro sus ojos cuando sintió su nuevo orgasmo… gritando por todo lo alto su nombre…

Vegeta la tomo con más fuerza cuando sintió su liberación… corriéndose en ella… apretándole de la cintura, mientras su rostro descansaba entre sus pechos… estaban sin duda agitados sus cuerpos sudorosos… sus corazones acelerados…

No querían separarse… Bulma le miro…

-Bulma quédate conmigo… aquí… vente a vivir conmigo- Decía Vegeta aun con la voz agitada mientras aun la sostenía…

Ella le sonrió… le dio un beso tierno…

-0o0-

Gure escucho el timbre del departamento, fue a ver quién era… pero solo se veían varias rosas… abrió la puerta curiosa

Había un arreglo enorme de rosas tapando a quien les llevaba…


	13. Chapter 13

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

El chico detrás del arreglo de rosas era un repartidor, saco una nota de su bolsillo mientras miraba a la chica, ella miraba con ilusión las flores…

-Disculpe, ¿la señorita Gure Dix?- Pregunto el repartidor

-Sí, soy yo- Respondió Gure _"¿Serán de Kurota?"_ Pensó un momento

-Bueno, son para usted…- Decía mientras acercaba el arreglo –Si puede firmarme de recibido por favor- Decía estirándole en papel, donde Gure firmo…

Llevo el arreglo dentro de la casa, cerro de una patada la puerta, llevo las flores a su cuarto y saco una pequeña nota que había en medio de aquel arreglo… abrió la nota que estaba escrita a mano…

 _-Gure, por favor perdóname, no quise irme así sin despedirme hace un año, pero mis estudios me mantuvieron lejos, además de que luego descubrí quien eras realmente y pensé que estar cerca de mi te traería problemas… por favor déjame explicarte todo._

 _Tarble-_

POV Gure

Después de leer la nota de Tarble unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas… el muy idiota se alejo de mi por… ¿Por qué descubrió que tenía dinero?, eso me hizo rabiar… pero luego de unos momentos…

-El se alejo porque yo tengo dinero, ¿pensó que me traería problemas?- Suspire y lleve mis manos a mi rostro

Frote mi rostro un momento… después de un momento mi rostro era rojo… no tenía idea de que hacer… es decir me gusta ese chico, para ser franca me encanta, por alguna razón no lo he podido sacar de mi mente, aun después de que pensé que se había ido sin decirme nada, pensando que de algún modo jugo conmigo

-¡No tengo idea de que debo hacer…!- Dije frustrada…

Fui a la cocina, necesitaba un poco de chocolate caliente, eso siempre me ayuda a pensar… sin duda me encantaría saber todo, pero no quiero volver a sentir una falsa ilusión, es decir el nunca dijo antes nada como para que yo creyera que él me veía como algo más que una amiga, pero él me empezó a gustar a tal grado que ahora no me lo puedo sacar de la mente, pero y si me dice que él solo me ve como amiga…. No Kami, me muero….

-Bueno tengo mucho que pensar sin duda- Dije mientras preparaba mi chocolate, claro con una rosa que saque del hermoso arreglo… era muy lindo… pero me confundió más…

Fin del POV Gure

-0o0-

POV Milk

Salí, estaba un poco alterada… digo Goku me gano por las buenas… ese chico debe entrenar bastante, esquivo todos mis golpes, y pude notar un poco mas de sus músculos… por Kami el es guapísimo… pero esto de la cita no me agrada…

Sé que piensan que es una idiotez el creer que todos los chicos serán como mi padre, él solo se acostó con mi madre, la embarazo y la dejo… fue un bastardo… pero eso no quiere decir que me pasara ¿o sí?

Voy metida en mis pensamientos… tanto que no me di cuenta cuando llegue a un centro comercial, entre y camina por el lugar como un robot… hasta que algo llamo mi atención…

Fin del POV Milk

-0o0-

Tarble estaba en su coche fuera del departamento de Gure y las chicas, espero hasta que el chico entregara a Gure sus flores, deseaba hacerlo el mismo pero quizás Gure no las hubiera tomado si era él quien iba a entregarlas personalmente…

Miro al departamento… deseaba entrar y tocar… explicarle todo a Gure… y decirle que se había enamorado de ella y que solo deseaba tener el suficiente dinero para poder pretenderle… no quería que pensara que se había enamorado de ella pensando en su dinero, para nada… si algo le enseño su hermano era a valerse por sí mismo

-Gure si no hubiera sido un cobarde hace un año…- Suspiro – Tal vez ahora seria yo quien podría decir que es tu novio… ser yo quien lleve del brazo a una cita… quien pueda besarte… quien pueda decirte que… te amo… te amo Gure- Decía con un suspiro triste mientras miraba

Parece que los hermanos Ouiji son demasiados apasionados, cuando querían algo no se detenían y Tarble no pensaba darse por vencido…

-Algo hare para que sepas que siento por ti, y si tú me llegaras a querer aunque sea solo una decima parte de lo que yo a ti, eso me bastara…- Se dijo…

-0o0-

Goku estaba en el centro comercial… no sabía todavía con exactitud a donde llevar o que hacer para la cita con Milk, estaba un tanto nervioso… esa chica era sin duda especial, tan diferente y le gustaba… hasta que…

-Goku… ¿Cómo has estado?- Grito una rubia hermosa… de ojos verdes y cabello hasta la cintura

Se acerco rápido al chico, tenia al menos dos años de no verle… y se emociono en cuanto lo vio, corrió a donde Goku estaba… sin más lo abrazo, casi ahogándolo

Goku se tenso un poco ante el abrazo de la chica… había tratado de evitarla durante mucho tiempo… pero tampoco quería ser descortés con ella…

-Hola Trisha- Decía un poco apagado… pues el abrazo le cortaba un poco la voz -¿Cómo has estado…?- Pregunto

La chica le soltó de su abrazo…

-Oh… bien… pero me pregunte porque no te volví a ver… sabes te extrañe muchísimo- Decía con una gran sonrisa y mirada coqueta… -Si no estás ocupado, ¿por qué no vienes y comes conmigo?- Le decía, sabía que Goku no rechazaría una buena comida… era demasiado goloso

-Me encantaría pero… veras yo estoy ocupado… voy a salir con una chica y estoy viendo a donde llevarla y yo… yo no puedo ahorita Trisha…- Decía Goku nervioso, no quería que ella pensara por un momento en volver a estar detrás de él, no quería hacerle sentir mal, pero ahora con Milk en la jugada no quería nada que arruinara su cita….

Milk estaba cerca de los chicos… alcanzo a escuchar que Goku se negaba a ir con la chica… lo vio ponerse nervioso, y por más que él trataba de hacerle entender que no quería salir con la chica, esta simplemente no se iba… es mas se había colgado del brazo de Goku, queriendo arrastrarlo a una dirección… y Goku trataba de zafarse sin éxito…

Entonces…

-¡Goku, cariño ahí estabas!- Decía Milk acercándose a los chicos

-¿Cariño?- Pregunto Trisha un poco irritada… y miro a Milk de pies a cabeza, y luego a Goku

-¿Milk?- Decía Goku sorprendido…

-Ah, hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Milk Ox, soy la novia de Goku- Se presento Milk a la chica… luego golpeo el codo de Goku –Vamos Goku, no me dirás que no me presentaras a tu amiga, después de que pensé, que me habías olvidado en la tienda- Decía con un puchero

Goku no sabía que pensar de lo que estaba pasando, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante lo que Milk estaba diciendo… hasta que los ojos de Trisha le sacaron de su trance…

-Trisha ella es Milk ¡¿Mi novia?!- Decía un tanto extrañado… -Bueno como te decía, voy a salir con ella y bueno fue un gusto verte… pero estoy ocupado…- Decía mientras se alejo de la chica…

-Eso parece- Decía Trisha mirando a Milk, quien sonreía –Nos veremos Goku… adiós chica- Dijo mientras se dio la vuelta para irse…

Una vez que se fue… Goku dio un gran suspiro de alivio… volteo a donde Milk, pero esta ya estaba caminando en dirección contraria a donde él estaba… Goku entonces camino rápido para acercarse a ella, la alcanzo y le tomo del brazo…

-Milk, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto en tono un tanto intrigado

Ella se volteo y le miro, le sonrió…

-Parecías tener un problema, yo solo quería ayudarte, es todo Goku, no pienses en otra cosa…- Decía mientras le sonrió

-Gracias… es que Trisha luego puede ser un tanto… bueno ella cree que me gusta pero no es así… pero dime ¿Puedo acompañarte a donde vayas?- Pregunto con emoción

-Bueno la verdad solo vine a dar una vuelta y despejar la mente, tenía planeado ir por algo dulce… no se tal vez pan, o algo parecido- Decía Milk

-Bueno a mí me encantan los dulces, yo podría acompañarte, es mas déjame decirte que soy el mejor, soy todo un conocedor de los mejores pasteles, panes y demás- Decía Goku con una enorme sonrisa…

Milk se rio –Eso lo veremos… yo soy demasiado buena igual… veremos quién de los dos escoge el mejor pastel- Dijo como en un desafío…

Y así ambos se dirigieron a la zona de pasteles, iban platicando de cosas triviales, Milk iba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el chico era un tanto despistado pero la verdad tenía un gran corazón, podía notarlo solo con lo que decía… era un chico de gran espíritu… le divertía… estaba pasándola de maravilla, olvido todos sus pretextos para no salir y darle una oportunidad… no tenia porque ser como con su madre, ella no iba a acostarse con él, ni quedar embarazada y sola

Ella iba a salir con él para conocerlo más… y pasar un buen rato

-0o0-

Bulma le dio un beso a Vegeta… le emociono mucho su petición… pero…

-No puedo hacerlo Vegeta- Le dijo mirándole a los ojos

Vegeta se tenso… le miro y la tomo de los brazos…

-¿Por qué Bulma?, acaso es porque no soy rico, ¿Por qué tal vez no pueda darte todos los lujos a los que estas acostumbrada?- Decía un poco irritado… -Que carajos haces entonces, vienes te acuestas conmigo, me haces creer que me amas, y cuando te pido que estés conmigo solo me dices que no puedes- Decía molesto….

Bulma se empezó a asustar un poco… negaba con la cabeza

-No es eso Vegeta… simplemente yo…- Suspiro pesado… -No sé si sea buena idea… sabes mis padres me han dejado vivir sola, ese departamento es mío… pero también me vigilan, Kurota trabaja para mi padre y el podría decirle a mis padres que ya no vivo ahí… y no quiero que nada malo pase Vegeta- Decía y entonces si mas; lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules… brotaban como si de una cascada se tratara

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Vegeta un poco nervioso…

En cuanto empezó a llorar Bulma, él se tenso… no quería hacerle sufrir… pero se había molestado de saber que ella no acepto vivir con él, limpio sus lagrimas… la hizo mirarlo

-Vegeta… yo…- Decía entre sollozos –No quiero que nadie nos separe esta vez, pero no puedo aun vivir contigo, eso podría hacer que nos… nos podrían hacer daño… y no podría verte… morir o algo así… por favor entiéndeme…- Decía en tono de suplica…

Vegeta la abrazo, de manera protectora… la envolvió fuerte entre sus brazos

-Eso no pasara… yo te protegeré… te prometo que todo será diferente esta vez… tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre Bulma…- Le dijo en tono bajo… casi en un susurro mientras la abrazaba

-No quiero perderte… eres todo para mi Vegeta- Decía Bulma

-Nunca me perderás… tu eres mi mujer, mi chica… - Le dijo dándole un dulce beso…

Después de un rato de estar abrazados, disfrutando de su calor… los dos tomaron sus ropas y se cambiaron, bajaron a la cocina, donde los dos prepararon comida… Bulma sonrió cuando vio a Vegeta cocinando… era un tanto extraño verle en la cocina, él se dio cuenta de la mirada de ella, y entonces…

-Y ahora ¿Qué te traes Bulma?- Pregunto un poco irritado

-Bueno es que es extraño verte cocinando- Decía escondiendo su risa…

-Mtmm- Gruño molesto

-Me agrada… solo esperemos que sepas cocinar…- Decía Bulma, y entonces estallo en risas

Vegeta le miro molesto… una vena saltaba en su frente… iba a gritar algo… pero entonces…

-No recuerdo que tú cocines nada- Dijo en tono burlón

Bulma paro su risa… y lo miro molesta… se volteo y se cruzo de brazos

-Para tu información se cocinar muy bien Vegeta- Dijo molesta –Pero nunca lo sabrás… eres un idiota Vegeta- Decía y salió de la cocina… dejando a Vegeta con una sonrisa en los labios

Bulma se dirigió a la sala de la casa… se sentó molesta en el mueble… estaba echando humo… pero mientras estaba ahí sentada su mente trabajo en sus nuevos proyectos, tanto que se le fue el tiempo volando… hasta que sintió una mano tocarle el hombro… asustándole un poco… miro a Vegeta quien le sonrió…

Paso toda el día en casa de Vegeta… olvidando por completo que Kurota estaba esperándole… solo disfrutaba de estar con Vegeta… de su compañía, hasta que llego Goku… el había regresado tarde, con una enorme sonrisa

-0o0-

Gure seguía debatiéndose entre aceptar y ver a Tarble para saber que tenía que decirle… hasta que vio a Milk llegar al departamento… ella se veía muy contenta… tal vez demasiado contenta pensó Gure…

-Hola Gure- Saludo Milk contenta…

-Parece que te fue muy bien… dime ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo?- Pregunto Gure

Milk entonces se tenso… miro con un ligero sonrojo a su amiga…

-Bueno, comí un par de pastelillos, y di algunas vueltas mirando tiendas en el centro comercial… me divertí- Confeso con sus mejillas sonrojadas… no pensaba decirle la parte de Goku

Gure miro a Milk, sabía que algo le estaba ocultando… pero decidió no insistir… solo le sonrió

-Milk tengo algo que decirte…- Decía Gure un poco nerviosa

-¿Te pasa algo Gure?- Pregunto Milk preocupada al notar el tono de su voz…

-Bueno veras, hace un rato llegaron a entregarme un arreglo… fue Tarble… él quiere que hablemos- Decía ella mientras movía sus dedos en un acto de nerviosismo

Milk miro molesta… escuchar que Tarble le había mandado flores y además de eso le pedía que hablaran, como si nada hubiera pasado le molesto… frunció su ceño…

-Espero que no pienses si quiera verle- Dijo molesta cruzando los brazos

-Bueno Milk, sabes el no me prometió nada, además solo éramos amigos, tal vez yo exagera las cosas… él solo es un amigo, creo que no debería estar molesta con él- Decía nerviosa

-¿Gure estás loca?- Grito molesta… -No debiste ni aceptar las estúpidas flores…- Dijo molesta…, estaba irritada

Gure entonces se entristeció… unas lagrimas salieron de ella, Milk caminaba de un lado a otro molesta, seguía diciéndole cosas, si notar que Gure había empezado a llorar… hasta que alguien abrió la puerta del departamento…

Bulma entro en el departamento, solo para encontrar a Milk molesta caminando de un lado a otro, y a Gure con los ojos rojos y llorosos, ella escondía su llanto entre sus manos… Bulma fue directo a donde Gure estaba…

-¿Paso algo, porque están así?- Pregunto asustada…

Entonces Milk noto a Gure, ella estaba llorando… sus ojos estaban rojos… Milk entonces noto que había lastimado los sentimientos de su amiga, sin ser su intención… entonces suspiro y se acerco…

-Gure los siento… pero yo soy así… y sé que tú no eres para nada como yo, discúlpame por favor… no era mi intención que te pusieras así Gure, solo quería ayudarte… pero tal vez debas hacer lo que tu corazón te diga- Decía Milk

-¿Por qué dices eso Milk?- Pregunto Bulma quien desconocía todo lo que había pasado

Gure paro su llanto, limpio sus ojos… y miro a sus amigas….

Ella le conto a Bulma todo lo que había ocurrido con Tarble, y ambas amigas Bulma y Milk coincidieron en que lo mejor sería que hiciera lo que creyera más correcto… era algo demasiado personal y ninguna quería ser quien diera un mal consejo que los separara

-0o0-

Los días iban pasando, Gure había tomado una decisión, hablaría con Tarble, ahora solo tenía que ponerse en contacto con él, pero no sabía cómo… bueno Bulma era la novia de Vegeta, el hermano de Tarble, tal vez ella podría decirle a su hermano para que Tarble hablara con ella, así que fue a ver a Bulma al trabajo, pues ella no había llegado el día anterior al departamento

Llego a la oficina… camino y saludo a varios de los empleados pues ya los conocía desde hacía un tiempo… iba directo a la oficina de Bulma pero algo llamo su atención… paso por una puerta y pudo distinguir un extraño cabello en forma de flama… podría ser Vegeta, pero este chico era delgado, más compacto por decirlo así… se detuvo…

-Entonces tu eres el chico nuevo ¿No es así, Tarble Ouiji?- Pregunto una muchacha

-Si, así es mucho gusto… bueno fue un placer pero tengo que presentarme con mi nueva jefa…- Decía Tarble nervioso tratando de salir de ahí…

La chica era muy bonita… su cabello rojo… rizado y largo… sus ojos color miel, y llevaba una falda demasiado corta, dejando ver demasiado de sus piernas, una blusa blanca debajo de su saco, que por cierto estaba abierta, dejando ver sus muy grandes pechos… y a Tarble lo estaba incomodando… ella se acercaba demasiado para su gusto… unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro

-Mi nombre es Mima, soy tu compañera Tarble, si algún día necesitaras algo…- Dijo en tono sugerente… -Solo llámame- Decía y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico…

-Gra… gracias- Decía nervioso " _Oh por kami, ¿Qué carajos paso?_ " Se preguntaba…

Mima se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y solo se encontró con los ojos negros de Gure, ya se conocían… pues Gure era amiga de Bulma e iba seguido, y todos conocían a Mima por ser algo coqueta, por decir lo menos, la verdad se acostaba con varios de los chicos, sobre todo los más guapos y ninguno pasaba desapercibido para ella…

Gure solo le sonrió… estaba furiosa pero no podía decir nada…

-Hola Gure, es bueno verte, si vienes por…- Iba a continuar… hasta que…

-¡¿Gure?!- Dijo Tarble nervioso, notando a la chica de cabellos morados…

-Voy a ver a mi amiga… veo que están ocupados, hasta luego Mima, con tu permiso Tarble- Decía Gure mientras caminaba de nuevo en dirección a la oficina de Bulma

-Gure por favor espera…- Decía Tarble mientras se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo… -No es lo que tú piensas… yo apenas llegue hoy, no conozco a esa chica y no pasa nada… mira yo no…- Trataba desesperado de explicarle la situación…

Gure le miro… estaba desilusionada, pero " _De todos modos Tarble no es nada mío… él puede hacer lo que le venga en gana…_ "

-No me tienes que explicar nada de tu vida personal, tú y yo solo somos amigos- Dijo Gure

-Bueno si, pero Gure yo…- Iba a confesarle todo… cuando…

Vio acercarse a el mismo chico del cine, él novio de Gure, el venia en dirección a la chica… con una sonrisa enorme, en su estúpida cara… eso irrito a Tarble en gran manera… tanto que sin notarlo apretó con fuerza el brazo de la chica, y Gure entonces se quejo, él la estaba apretando muy fuerte, y la estaba empezando a lastimar


	14. Chapter 14

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

-Me lastimas… Tarble…- Se quejaba Gure, pues él seguía apretando… y su brazo ya no soportaba

Cuando lo noto, de inmediato la soltó, estaba apenado, no era su intención lastimarla, al menos no a ella, si no al idiota que venía acercándose a ella…

Kurota llego a donde los jóvenes estaban, sonrió a Gure…

-Gure que tal… yo vine a ver a Bulma- Comento Kurota, entonces noto al muy irritado Tarble

-¿Por qué buscas a la novia de mi hermano?- Pregunto Tarble molesto

-No veo por qué te debo explicaciones… es mas ni siquiera nos conocemos formalmente…- Dijo mientras dio una mirada irritada al chico…

-Soy Tarble Ouiji, el hermano de Vegeta, el novio de Bulma… así que dime, ¿Por qué buscas a su novia?- Volvió a preguntar un tanto irritado

-Valla, siendo así, no veo por qué la molestia chico, supongo que Bulma debió decirle a tu hermano que me dedico a cuidarla, sus padres me contrataron para cuidar de ella…- Contesto Kurota

Gure miro a los chicos, ambos se estaban alterando en gran manera así que era mejor intervenir… no quería un pleito ahí, además en las oficinas no se vería bien algo así

-Tarble por que no te enseño el resto de la empresa… escuche que era tu primer día… tal vez yo podría enseñarte mientras… Kurota hace lo que vino a hacer…- Dijo Gure mientras sostenía la mano de Tarble

Este embozo una sonrisa triúnfate… -Piensas dejar a tu novio, eso seria descortés Gure- Decía aun sosteniendo a Gure…

-Ya no somos novios… terminamos- Contesto Gure un poco contristada, y en tono ligeramente bajo…

-¿Qué?- Dijo Sorprendido…

-0o0-

Bulma por fin se sentía feliz… esta vez las cosas parecían ir de maravilla… al menos hasta ahora no había problemas en su relación con Vegeta, dado que vivía lejos de sus padres, estos no le causaron ningún problema, pues no tenían idea…

Sin embargo… mientras estaba en su oficina… recibió una llamada…

-Señorita Bulma, es su padre, desea verle- Decía una voz del otro lado de la línea, era su secretaria

Suspiro pesado antes de contestar… no tenia para nada ganas de hablar con su padre… pero bueno tenía que hacerlo, y en un momento tendría que decirle la verdad acerca de Vegeta… tomo un gran respiro

-Comunícame con mi padre por favor- Pidió amable a su secretaria…

Después de una breve charla con su padre, y de saludos y demás… por fin hablo su padre de lo realmente deseaba ese día…

-Hija sabes que pronto será la cena que se ha estado dando en la casa cada año por la compañía… nosotros queremos que estés presente… Gure tendrá que asistir igual, e incluso tu madre ha dicho que puedes traer a esa amiga tuya, la que vive contigo… será una noche muy especial, sería bueno que estuviéramos todos juntos- Comentaba el hombre

-Bueno padre… la verdad aun no sé si podre asistir, sabes que mi trabajo me mantiene ocupada, tal vez… aun no lo sé- Decía un tanto nerviosa, no tenia deseo de asistir, prefería pasar ese tiempo con Vegeta

-Hija por favor, además nos gustaría presentarte a alguien especial, tu madre ha insistido mucho en que asistas hija, por favor no te niegues cariño- Decía su padre, tenía que convencerla…

-Padre, te he dicho en varias ocasiones que no te trates de meter en mi vida personal, igual a madre, no mi interesa a quien quieran presentarme- Decía un poco irritada….

-Hija nadie esta obligándote a nada… solo es una sugerencia- Decía insistiendo

Antes de poder contestar más… su puerta sonó… sintió un gran alivio…

-Padre estoy ocupada, iré a la cena, pero no quiero que me presentes nadie, yo llevare… llevare a un amigo padre… te veré ahí- Dijo y colgó antes de que su padre le contestara

Entonces su puerta se abrió revelando a su amigo… Kurota

Bulma le sonrió… -Bueno Kurota esto es nuevo, dime ¿que deseas?, nunca habías entrado a estas oficinas creo- Decía mientras Kurota se sentó frente de ella

 **Flashback**

 **-Kurota tendrás que decirle antes de que nuestros padres cometan una imprudencia, se están molestando de que sigas haciéndote el "Guardaespaldas" de la chica Briefs, no tardaran en pedirte el cómo vas con ella- Decía Akane a su hermano…**

 **En verdad lo único que quería era ayudarle… no molestarlo con todo esto**

 **-Lo sé Akane, pero aun no se aun como decirle, seguro me odiara… maldita sea además ahora sale con ese idiota, no entiendo como paso… digo sabía que estaba enamorada de un tal Vegeta, pero maldición no pensé que iba a estar de nuevo cerca de ese tipo…- Decía mientras se dejo caer en su cama, estaba muy molesto y frustrado… -Akane… ¿por qué?- Pregunto un tanto derrotado**

 **Ella se acerco a su hermano… le tomo del hombro, - Creo que se llama amor Kurota, y parece que te enamoraste demasiado de esa chica, debes dejarla antes de que te lastime mas… ella no parece de las chicas que cambian de opinión- Contesto Akane**

 **-No, ella no lo es… creo que será mejor hablar con ella lo antes posible- Dijo resignado… no iba a esperar tanto tiempo**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Tengo algo importante que decirte… veras Bulma… esto es algo que no pretendí, pero así se dieron las cosas- Empezó… ganándose la atención de Bulma

-Mmm me estas asustando… espero que no sea nada malo, dime ¿Pasa algo Kurota?- Pregunto

-Si, Bulma yo… no necesito el trabajo de guardaespaldas… como decirte, el dinero no lo necesito yo de hecho… veras, mis padres vinieron por negocios… somos dueños de una empresa importante fuera de la cuidad… yo solo acepte porque…- No termino…

Bulma se levanto… con una sonrisa cómplice…

-Entonces todo esto es porque, ¿querías estar cerca de Gure…? no puedo creerlo Kurota… ¿por qué mentirnos?- Comento Bulma

No sabía cómo decirle que no era precisamente por Gure que acepto, pero bueno al menos ella no estaba molesta con él por el engaño, tal vez luego le diría el resto de la verdad, o tal vez no, daba igual…

-0o0-

-Entonces… ¿Terminaste con ese chico?- Pregunto Tarble

-Sí, bueno lo nuestro o estaba avanzando… era lo mejor- Contesto… -Mira Tarble, leí tu nota… me molesto que tu excusa fuera que no te despediste por ser quien soy, no soy ninguna niña a la que le prohíben tener amistades, pero en fin, creo que seguimos siendo amigos ¿No?- Pregunto mientras caminaban por el edificio

-Pues eso creo, somos amigos entonces… bueno, si somos amigos… y tú no tienes ningún compromiso, ¿Podríamos salir a comer?- Pregunto un tanto nervioso –Es decir… yo no conozco aun bien el lugar, y no sé dónde ir, así que podrías ayudarme con eso, ya que mes estas enseñando el edificio, supongo que conocerás la zona igual… claro si quieres- Comento mientras los nervios le ganaban… el sudor en su rostro estaba apareciendo en señal de nervios

-Bueno… yo solo vine porque… bueno en fin, creo que podría hacer eso por ti, es decir… está bien, te enseñare algunos lugares, pero tendrás que decirme que te gusta comer, y ese tipo de cosas- Contesto…

Los dos siguieron su recorrido, olvidándose de Bulma, solo los dos y el lugar… luego la comida

-0o0-

Era de casi de noche, por fin el día de la cita con Goku, después de tanto pensarlo decidió el lugar a donde llevaría a la chica… no habría trabajo, nada más que su cita… y esperaba por kami no arruinarlo… iba en dirección al departamento de las chicas, preparado para su cita…

Mientras en el departamento…

-¿Te dijo a donde irían?- Pregunto Gure emocionada… estaba muy contenta, salió con Tarble en la comida, le platico de su escuela, y de que estaba feliz por el nuevo trabajo, sin duda el volver a verlo era como los viejos tiempos

-No, de hecho por más que le pregunte, solo dijo que me agradaría… pero, bueno no sé si debo ir con algún lindo vestido, o informal, o… bueno no tengo idea- Gimió en estrés Milk

-Bueno… por lo que conozco a Goku yo te diría… que fueras cómoda… es decir, no vallas tan formal, lleva algo lindo pero cómodo, tú estilo, es mas vamos a ver que te ponemos… ¿Qué te parece Gure?- Decía Bulma emocionada mientras se dirigían al cuarto de Milk

Pasaron un buen rato en la habitación de Milk, mientras la ayudaban con su ropa y su cabello y maquillaje… mientras platicaban… un poco cosas de chicas

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no les dices a tus padres de Vegeta?- Pregunto Milk mientras sostenía un conjunto sobre su ropa, para ves si las chicas lo aprobaban o pedían otro…

-Bueno, es difícil de explicar… verán mis padres no son muy aficionados de Vegeta, Gure sabe perfecto que ellos, bueno son algo quisquillosos en cuanto a mi elección para un noviazgo, y no creo que Vegeta entre en sus ámbitos- Dijo mientras sostenía una blusa de Milk, para probársela y ver que le quedaría mejor

-Eso es cierto, bueno… pero tal vez si les dices la verdad y lo conocen lo acepten… es decir parece tener un carácter un tanto extremo, pero vamos Bulma, ¿Lo quieres?- Pregunto Gure

-Lo amo Gure- Dijo suspirando mientras se dejo caer en la cama, sus ojos llenos de cariño, mientras miraba el techo… -Como no tienes idea, siempre lo amare, creo que estamos destinados por el resto de nuestras vidas- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Bueno… eso es muy romántico… pero… falta una hora para que Goku venga y yo no estoy lista- Dijo Milk preocupada…

Sacando a Bulma de su ensueño… y a Gure igual, haciéndolas correr mientras elegían el resto de la ropa y demás…

Tocaron el timbre del departamento, exactamente una hora después…

Bulma fue a abrir la puerta… -Idiota, ojala así fuera de puntual para todo, y en todas sus malditas vidas, pero no, ahora si llega puntual el baboso- Iba murmurando molesta, pues todavía faltaban unos detalles para terminar con Milk

Abrió la puerta, pero grande fue su sorpresa, pues al abrirla no solo vio de pie a Goku, si no que junto con él, Vegeta… quien tenía cara un tanto irritado… ella solo sonrió un poco a los dos chicos, mientras los hizo pasar…

-Vine por Milk, ¿Esta ella?- Pregunto Goku nervioso

-Kakaroto claro que esta, no se supone que te dijo que pasaras por ella… debe estar aquí si te pidió pasar por ella idiota- Dijo Vegeta un tanto irritado… por kami, Kakaroto era idiota o solo pretendía serlo…

Bulma se rio un poco mientras los dos hacían una pequeña escena, hasta que Milk salió de su recamara… y miro a Goku que iba vestido con, un pantalón claro, con una camisa maga larga en color rojo sangre, que tenia las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, abiertos los primeros botones, con un cinturón café, y zapatos igual, su cabello alborotado y una enorme sonrisa en su rosto… mientras miro embobado a Milk

Milk vestía un pantalón color verde agua, con una blusa sin magas blanca, que caía con suavidad, se puso unas zapatillas plateadas, con un hermoso collar largo, era de plata, unos aretes pegados, y su cabello negro suelto, con suaves rizos de medios a puntas… y una bolsa mediana…

Miro a Goku, quien se veía realmente guapo y sus mejillas se tiñeron a rojo…

-Estoy lista… por cierto te ves muy guapo- Comento mientras los demás miraban con una sonrisa

Goku trago duro… asintió con la cabeza –Gracias… pero tú eres la que se ve muy linda Milk, entonces… ¿No vamos?- Pregunto… su mejillas estaban ardiendo, pues miro a Vegeta quien tenía esa maldita media sonrisa en su rostro… sin duda todos notaron sus nervios y su atracción por Milk

-Claro… vamos- Decía Milk mientras los dos salían por la puerta…

-0o0-

-¿Entonces si hablaste con Bulma, por fin le confesaste todo?- Pregunto Akane a su hermano

-Bueno si le dije, pero no le dije todo, sabes no valía la pena revelarle mis sentimientos, ella está muy enamorada de ese chico y nada le hará cambiar de parecer, así que decidí omitir esa parte- Comento Kurota

-Bueno hermano, al menos ahora sabe parte de la verdad, pero vamos Kurota anímate, encontraras a una chica para ti hermano, no te preocupes- Trataba de animar Akane a su abatido hermano…

-0o0-

En el departamento se quedaron mirando los tres, Bulma, Gure y Vegeta… entonces por fin….

-Estaré en mi recamara, creo que estoy haciendo mal tercio… así que… me voy a descansar… ¡diviértanse!- Dijo con picardía Gure lo ultimo… - Solo no lastimen mis oídos, son sensibles…- Comento, haciendo sonrojar a Vegeta… quien desvió su mirada…

Bulma se rio de la reacción de Vegeta, pero no dijo nada, hasta que Gure llego a su recamara…

-No pensé que vendrías a verme… ¿Pasa algo Vegeta?- Pregunto juguetona mientras se sentaba en el mueble…

-Yo solo vine porque Kakaroto dijo que lo acompañara… además sabes que no me agrada estar cerca de tus "amigas"- Comento…

-Entonces supongo que tienes que irte- Dijo Bulma con un puchero

 **Flashback**

 **-Vegeta, te acuerdas del idiota que vimos en el departamento de Bulma poco antes de irme; ¿Sabías que él tipo es algo así como guardián de Bulma?- Pregunto Tarble después de regresar a su casa, pasando su primer día de Trabajo…**

 **Vegeta levanto la ceja un tanto irritado, ¿Por qué Tarble mencionaba al imbécil?**

 **-Sí, ella me explico todo del insecto… ¿Por qué te importa?- Pregunto curioso**

 **-Bueno por alguna razón, fue a donde trabajo y por los visto andaba buscando a Bulma… Vegeta algo en ese tipo no me agrada… no creo que sea bueno que este tan cerca de ella- Comento Tarble**

 **-No veo por qué deba preocuparme… es solo un idiota- Comento mientras se retiro dejando a Tarble solo…**

 **Fin del Flashback**

" _Idiota, no pienso permitirle estar tan cerca de mi mujer, si piensa que podrá apartarla de mi, está muy equivocado… no pienso por nada perderla este vez… ella estará conmigo_ " Pensó un momento recordando por que fue con Kakaroto, aunque no lo diría que los celos lo invadieron… y aunque no le agradaba ir al departamento de Bulma, tendría que ir y estar ahí como si "marcara su territorio"

-Bueno me puedo quedar un rato, siempre y cuando me atiendas…- Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa egocéntrica…

-Entonces por eso has venido… solo para probar… bueno, solo porque me encanta que aceptes tus errores te hare tragar tus palabras Vegeta…- Decía Bulma con una gran sonrisa…

Los dos se miraron desafiantes…

-0o0-

-Entonces me dirás, ¿A dónde me llevas?- Pregunto Milk después de una rato de platica con Goku…

-Bueno veras, no te diré aun, pero estoy seguro que te agradara… -" _Eso espero_ "

Momentos después llegaron a una casa, era enorme… parecía antigua, con toda una estructura que daba aires de épocas pasadas… las luces encendidas en la entrada, tenía una atmosfera romántica, tierna… Milk estaba impresiona pues el lugar era sin duda alguna hermosa… pero ¿Qué era el lugar?

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- Pregunto Goku

Le encanto la reacción de ella, sus ojos negros parecían brillar como si estuvieran llenos de estrellas…

-Es muy bonito, pero ¿Qué es este lugar?- Pregunto

-Bueno entremos, y te voy explicando…- Dijo mientras la tomo de la mano y los dos entraron al lugar…

La casa estaba decorada con cuadros antiguos, una gran escalera de caracol estaba en la entrada… y varias personas transitaban por la casa… tenía un ambiente cálido…

-Veras… es una escuela, en las mañanas se imparte clases de Gastronomía… pero cada último viernes del mes, todos los estudiantes hacen concursos, preparan de todos los platillos y se hace una degustación para el público, además de que vienen personas de otros lugares para ver a futuros potenciales para ser llevados a otras partes del mundo, pensé que dado que me comentaste que te agrada la cocina, tal vez te gustaría conocer este lugar, y ver con tus propios ojos a estos chicos y los maestros que la verdad son los mejores…- Comento Goku mientras él y Milk recorrían la escuela…

-Es tan hermoso… mira todo eso… ellos deben conocer de todo… además imagínate que se los llevan a otras partes- Decía Milk encantada con todo en el lugar…

Mientras caminaban, podían degustar gran variedad de platillos que los alumnos llevaron para el concurso… algunos salados, otros dulces, y así… parecía una gran tienda de las mejores comidas, y con un ambiente bastante agradable…

Había parejas jóvenes, de edad media y madura… una barra llena de puro chocolate… en diferentes presentaciones… era un lugar muy hermoso…

Goku estaba encantado, Milk parecía una niña curiosa, preguntando los ingredientes, probando la variedad de platillos, y mirando el lugar como si fuera la primera vez que viera el mundo, entre ratos lo saltaba porque algo había llamado su atención, pero Goku la dejaba, no se molestaba… pues entendía, a él le había pasado algo similar la primera vez

Mientras Milk se detuvo en la barra de chocolate para probar algo dulce, Goku se quedo mirándole de lejos, ella buscaba algunos frutos para bañar en chocolate y darle a probar a Goku, cuando iba a tomar un plato para poner lo que quería… un chico se le adelanto…

Entonces ella iba a tomar otro, cuando…

-Disculpa no me di cuenta- Dijo el chico de manera amable, extendiéndole el plato que había tomado…

-No te preocupes, tomare otro… gracias- Contesto cortésmente

El chico era sin duda atractivo… era muy alto, de cabellos castaños claro y ojos color miel, tenía una sonrisa blanca hermosa, y se podía notar por su porte que era muy fuerte

-Disculpe pero si viene sola… tal vez podría enseñarle el lugar, aquí además de comida hay historia- Comento el joven mientras se acerco a Milk

Ella de inmediato retrocedió… estaba empezando a sentirse incomoda…

-Vengo acompañada, así que gracias pero no- Contesto de manera rotunda esperando que él joven entendiera y se fuera…

-Se puede saber ¿Quién es su acompañante?- Pregunto el joven

Milk miro a donde Goku estaba, pero no lo vio… trato de buscarlo con la mirada pero él no aparecía… -Creo que está en otra sección, si me permite iré por él- Dijo mientras dejo su plato y se proponía retirarse… hasta que sintió la mano del chico detenerle

-Señorita no tiene que fingir estar acompañada, yo podría hacerle compañía en este lugar tan hermoso- Decía sin quitar su mano de la de Milk –Podríamos pasarla bien…- Dijo con su sonrisa reluciente…

Milk estaba a un segundo de irritarse y darle una cachetada al chico…

-Milk ahí estas, dime encontraste lo que buscabas amor- Dijo Goku en tono serio, mientras sus ojos pasaron a la mano del tipo…

Quien de inmediato soltó a Milk a ver al joven…

-Si Goku, de hecho le comentaba a este joven que pensaba buscarte para que me dijeras que quieres- Dijo Milk acercándose a Goku y tomándolo del brazo, por alguna razón él podía hacerla sentir segura…

-Claro amor, no te preocupes solo me distraje un poco, pero no volverá a pasar… con su permiso- Dijo Goku al joven… su cara era demasiado seria para ser él, pero no iba a permitir que alguien tratara de quitarle su oportunidad con Milk

Se fueron a otro lado, salieron a un balcón de la casa, donde se podían ver varias mesas en la parte baja, donde la gente se sentaba a degustar sus alimentos…

-Gracias Goku… por lo de hace un rato- Dijo Milk mientras se asomo en el balcón

-Bueno parecías estar en problemas…- Dijo mientras se rio… y se acerco a ella, mirando en la misma dirección…

Entonces Milk se volteo para verlo un momento, se acerco a él, y sin pensarlo tanto le dio un beso… corto pero tierno… haciendo que Goku se sorprendiera


	15. Chapter 15

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

En el departamento de las chicas…

-Bulma te estás tardando demasiado… no pensé que esto tomaría tanto tiempo- Se quejaba Vegeta mientras miraba a Bulma moviéndose de un lado a otro

Bulma se volteo para encararlo, puso sus manos en sus caderas…

-Mira Vegeta si no quieres puedes irte ahora mismo… además nadie te invito, tú solo llegaste sin siquiera avisar nada- Dijo Bulma en tono retador

-Pensé que podría ver a mi mujer las veces que yo quisiera… ¿acaso no puedo?- Pregunto un tanto molesto

Bulma le miro unos segundos, iba a contestar pero entonces un ruido le llamo la atención…

Beeeepppp

Entonces se dio media vuelta y dio un brinco… -Están listos… ahora si ya puedes dejar de quejarte Vegeta- Decía mientras sacaba una cacerola del horno, con pastelitos en diferentes tamaños… -Te dije que ahora cocino, y hago los mejores pastelitos…- Presumía mientras los saco del recipiente

Vegeta miro un poco inseguro, estaban demasiados extraños para su gusto, no parecían tener una forma uniforme, pero no se podía negar que el olor era delicioso… la casa entera olía a pastelitos…

Bulma decoro los pastelitos, dándoles un mejor aspecto, después de terminar ofreció a Vegeta probarlos… pero este solo los miraba

-Vamos hombre… te aseguro que es lo mejor que comerás- Dijo mientras acercaba más el recipiente… al ver que Vegeta lo dudaba demasiado… ella tomo uno y se lo comió… -Bueno como siempre deliciosos- Decía dejando la bandeja en la mesa

Vegeta tomo uno y aun desconfiado lo probo… pero para su sorpresa estos si sabían deliciosos, por lo visto Bulma si había aprendido a cocinar, la miro ya que ella estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte

-Bueno son comestibles…- Dijo indiferente mientras tomo el resto para seguir devorándolos

Bulma sintió que iba a matar en ese instante a Vegeta… pero se calmo, conto hasta que se tranquilizo… se sentó a un lado de él, tomo unos pastelitos de su mano….

-Eres un idiota… - Suspiro, y lo miro mientras devoraba los pastelitos "comestibles" –Vegeta… creo que debemos decirle a mis padres… es decir si no te aceptan aun así seguiremos juntos, solo quiero hacer las cosas bien… ¿Qué opinas?- Pregunto

Vegeta trago los pastelitos… miro a Bulma unos instantes –No quiero que pase nada malo esta vez Bulma, pero si tú crees que debemos yo lo hare, pero al primer signo de que tramen algo… nos vamos y no volveremos, no pienso perder tiempo mujer- Dijo rotundamente como una orden

Bulma sonrió y se acerco para darle un corto y rápido beso en la mejilla… alejándose rápido de él, luego ambos pasaron un agradable momento mientras Bulma preparo chocolate caliente, para seguir comiendo los postres

Una vez que anocheció mas, los dos se dirigieron al cuarto de Bulma… era la primera vez que Vegeta entraba a su recamara

Se acomodaron uno a lado del otro, en un abrazo, esa noche no hubo nada sexual en aquel dormitorio, él solo quería sentir su calor y ella igual, solo con estar juntos podía sentirse bien… ambos estaban cómodos, casi cerraban por completo los ojos para dejarse vencer por el sueño…

-Vegeta… ¿recuerdas todo?- Pregunto adormilada

-Claro mujer… creí que lo tenias claro, desde que ese viejo me dio esos anillos reencarnamos y volvemos el uno al otro, recordando todo… siempre- Decía pesado mientras apretaba su agarre en su cintura…

-Y si… ¿Y si perdiéramos estos anillos, volverías a amarme Vegeta?- Pregunto, pero no escucho respuesta pues se durmió

Vegeta se medio despertó, miro a Bulma quien ya estaba por completo dormida… se acerco un poco a su cuello, hundiéndose en el, aspirando su aroma… -Creo que nunca será distinto, siempre te eh de encontrar, donde sea que estés Bulma- Dijo en su susurro aprovechando que estaba dormida

-0o0-

Goku estaba aun sorprendido por el beso que Milk le había dado, cuando se separo de la chica esta tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, y las luces del lugar solo lograban reflejar de manera hermosa esa reacción…

-Eso fue… tan, increíble- Dijo Goku aun en su alucinación…

-Yo… perdóname Goku, yo solo pensé que sería bue…- Y Goku la interrumpió, pues le cayó con otro beso, uno un tanto más exigente… con más pasión, pero con dulzura…

Ambos se dejaron llevar, mientras que los brazos de Goku envolvieron a Milk, atrapando su cintura, y cargándola ligueramente, pues en un momento sintió que sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso… la elevo un poco y se separo de ella…

-Eres muy hermosa… Milk… - Trago duro -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunta con la chica en el aire… -Por favor, piénsalo… no tienes que contestar ahora, pero debes tomar en cuenta que, soy sincero y de verdad me interesas…- Dijo rápidamente

Milk lo miro fijo, llevo su mano a su mejilla… y se acerco a su oído… -Creo que deberíamos intentarlo… me gustas mucho Goku- Susurro y le dio un tierno beso

Iban a continuar con su sesión de besos apasionados, pero una pareja mayor apareció, haciendo que los jóvenes se sonrojaran al sentirse expuestos…

-Creo que debemos regresar… tengo que llevarte a tu casa Milk- Dijo Goku bajándole…

Milk asintió y ambos salieron de aquel hermoso lugar, los dos estaban con la mayor sonrisa en sus rostros, ninguno pensó que aquella cita terminara en algo mas, esto supero las expectativas de ambos, Milk por primera vez sentía que podía confiar en alguien más, en este chico que parecía tan sincero y real… si, quizás él era diferente

-0o0-

Gure se quedo por completo dormida, pues dejo de escuchar ruidos en el departamento, al igual que el olor a pastelitos dejo de ser tan fuerte… sonrió para sus adentros, recordó el día con Tarble, quizás el tenia una justificación valida, después de todo… él no quería que tuviese problemas por su culpa… y con ese pensamiento el sueño la invadió

Poco después Goku y Milk llegaron, ambos pasaron al departamento que estaba a oscuras… al encender la luz, lo primero fue ver varios recipientes en el lavabo, y el olor a pastelitos llenando el lugar

-Valla parece que Bulma cocino- Dijo Milk con una sonrisa… -Y creo que se esforzó mucho- Comento al ver todos los recipientes

-Y creo que Vegeta sigue aquí- Menciono Goku… sonriendo de lado – Bueno Milk, creo que debo irme, pero estaremos viéndonos, ¿Verdad?, porque ahora somos novios- Menciono Goku sonriendo

-Claro, ahora somos novios y saldremos más seguido, y veremos qué pasa- Contesto con una sonrisa… -Oye pero… ¿Piensas dejar a Vegeta aquí?- Pregunto Milk

-No veo que pueda hacer… es decir supongo que esta con Bulma, y no me gustaría interrumpir… si ellos… bueno tú sabes- Comento sonrojado

-¡Oh, ya veo¡… pero, bueno… está bien- Se despido Milk con un beso del chico de cabellos alborotados

-0o0-

La mañana siguiente llego a la casa de los chicos… con Tarble quien apenas vio su reloj y dio un pequeño brinco, pues se le había hecho tarde, por alguna razón su alarma no sonó ese día y tampoco llego ni Vegeta ni Goku para despertarlo en la mañana y hacer un poco de entrenamiento como de costumbre, algo un tanto extraño, pero en esos momentos no le importaba tanto, pues si no se arreglaba rápido tal vez sería su último de trabajo, y no era algo bueno empezar así con esta nueva etapa en su vida

Mientras Goku apenas abrió los ojos, su noche fue de lo más placentera, ese día parecía que la sonrisa en su rostro no se iba a borrar en mucho tiempo. Salió aun en bóxer y una camisa verde, solo para ser atropellado por Tarble quien venía corriendo en dirección contraria a él…

-Lo siento Goku, pero se me hizo tarde… te veré mas tarde- Grito a lo lejos Tarble, después de tirar a su amigo por el pasillo

-Oye me dolió- Se quejo Goku aun en el suelo, pero luego miro a su amigo y negó con la cabeza, tenía una enorme sonrisa, pues parecía que a todos les estaban pasando buenas cosas

-0o0-

Gure se levanto temprano, bostezo un rato y se levanto de la cama, tenía todavía la pijama puesta, pensando que estarían solo las tres como de costumbre en la casa, pues Bulma pronto se levantaría para irse a su trabajo, mientras Milk dormiría un poco más, pues su turno empezaría más tarde… así que aprovecho la mañana y decidió preparar un poco de café.

Se sentó en la mesa esperando la cafetera, y vio el montón de utensilios sucios… pero ni rastros de un pastelito… hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Que tontos, no fueron capaces de dejar uno para mi…- Musito en su asiento… -Bueno es que si levanto ahora a Bulma seguro se enoja…- Rio con malicia ante lo que su mente tramaba…

Camino hasta la habitación de Bulma, con mucho sigilo… abrió la puerta, todo dentro se veía aun oscuro, pero debajo de las sabanas un cuerpo se movió… Gure sonrió…

-¡Bulma despierta floja!- Grito a todo pulmón, dando un brinco y cayendo encima de la persona en la cama… -¿Pero… que…?-

Vegeta se despertó de golpe… y miro encima de él a la compañera de Bulma, la niña que su hermano quería… sus ojos se agrandaron, pues miro a lado para encontrarse con Bulma, pero no había nadie más…

-¿Qué crees que haces… tú….?- Pregunto dando un brinco Vegeta

Gure inmediatamente se bajo de encima del chico… -Oh…. Lo siento… por favor, no sabía que te habías quedado con nosotras… ¿Dónde está Bulma?- Preguntaba nerviosa, estaba muy apenada… pues el hermano de Tarble no tenia camisa, y se veía muy bien sin ella… pero rápido saco esos pensamientos…. – Maldición, no es lo que parece… quería… veras… Bulma- No podía terminar de decir nada en sus nervios

Mientras Bulma salió del baño… bostezo con las manos levantadas a los lados, y sintió el aroma exquisito del café, iba a la cocina cuando los gritos en su cuarto la detuvieron… se dirigió a este, solo para encontrar a Gure frente a su cama, y Vegeta sentado… ambos parecían muy sorprendidos

Los dos miraron a Bulma….

-Por Kami, esto no es lo que parece Bulma- Rápido dijo Gure…

-¿Dónde estabas mujer…?- Pregunto Vegeta autoritario

Bulma miro a ambos chicos, examinando la situación… y entonces se empezó a carcajear….

-Perdón Gure… pero te dormiste y no te avise que Vegeta se quedaría esta noche… pero eso te pasa, seguro que no querías nada bueno conmigo en la mañana- Decía entre risas

Mientras Vegeta se irritaba mas… pues a los pocos minutos también apareció Milk en la puerta… se tapo con la sabana… -Lo que me faltaba- Murmuro al ver a la tercer chica

-Son muy escandalosos… - Se quejo Milk…

-Lo sentimos, un mal entendido- Se disculpo Bulma aun con una sonrisa

-¡Lárguense de la habitación!- Grito Vegeta exasperado… ya no quería seguir escuchando a las tres chicas murmurando….

Milk y Gure no tuvieron que escucharlo dos veces… salieron de ahí corriendo… mientras Bulma se quedo un rato mas, esperando a que Vegeta se destapara un poco, para mirarla

-No debes de ser tan grosero Vegeta- Dijo la peli azul con las manos en las caderas…

-Sí, ahora sé porque no me quedo aquí… por eso nos iremos a mi casa pronto- Dijo ignorando el comentario de Bulma… -Ahí sí saben respetar los espacios privados…- Comento mientras se levanto solo para tomar a Bulma de la cintura y llevarla a la cama –Si te quedaras conmigo, no nos molestarían… y tendríamos toda la privacidad que deseáramos…- Susurro cerca de sus labios, mientras su mano bajaba por su cadera, delineando sus piernas

-Eso suena tentador… pero todavía no me iré Vegeta…- Contesto dándole un beso –Y ahora me tengo que ir al trabajo, así que será en otro momento- Dijo mientras se deslizaba lejos de su cuerpo…

Vegeta solo gruño en respuesta, dejándola pararse…

-Te llevare, no me pienso quedar con esas chicas- Sentencio Vegeta

Bulma solo sonrió… y asintió, -Como desees mi Príncipe- Dijo con un guiño

Vegeta sonrió –Eso no suena para nada mal… así deberías tratarme- Comento con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una sonrisa de lado

…..

-¿Y… como te fue con Goku anoche?, ¿Se besaron?, ¿Ya son novios?, ¿Lo golpeaste…?- Bombardeaba Gure con preguntas, sin siquiera dejar que Milk pensara en una respuesta para una de ellas…. –Vamos Milk cuéntame todo- Pidió con un puchero

-Bueno te diré… así que pon mucha atención- Dijo Milk mientras se inclinaba en la mesa, para estar más cerca de Gure

Esta le imito, se acerco mas, como si Milk le fuera a contar algo muy secreto, y en voz tan baja, que solo en esa distancia pudiera escucharse bien. Milk abrió la boca… y de pronto salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto

-No te importa Gure- Grito cuando por fin entro en su recamara, poniendo seguro y volviendo a la cama

Gure miro atónita lo sucedido…-¿Qué fue eso?- Se pregunto, y fue hasta donde Milk para tocar su puerta pero esta estaba bien cerrada –Que tramposa eres Milk- Se quejo fuera de la habitación

-0o0-

Bulma y Vegeta salieron del departamento, directo a la empresa de la familia Briefs, y ambos bajaron al lugar…

-¿Vas a entrar?- Pregunto Bulma

-Necesito hablar con Tarble, se que ahora trabaja aquí- Comento indiferente

-¿Tarble trabaja aquí, desde cuándo?, yo no le eh visto- Dijo Bulma mientras ambos entraban al lugar

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de Bulma…

-Iré por un café, puedes venir conmigo o esperar aquí- Comento Bulma

-Creo que mejor espero, además llamaras a Tarble aquí, ¿No?- Pregunto

-Si en cuanto regrese, preguntare por él y lo mandare a llamar, así no buscamos tanto- Dijo Bulma mientras salía de su oficina

Bulma salió unos momentos en dirección a la cafetería, pues no le dio tiempo de nada, ya que Vegeta no la dejaba salir de la recamara, así que salieron ligueramente tarde de ahí, pero bueno no estaba tan mal, ella no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie

Vegeta se quedo un momento mirando la oficina de Bulma, recordando cómo sus vidas cambiaron tanto desde la primera vez que la vio… y vidas después…

 **Flashback**

 **Vegeta caminaba por la cuidad, ese día había trabajado durante largas horas… iba a su casa, estaba realmente agotado, y entonces la vio…**

 **Una chica de cabellos rizados y azules, bajo de un coche, así que debía ser rica… ella lo miro y sonrió tímidamente… a lo que Vegeta solo frunció el seño y siguió su camino, pero el rostro de la chica no se borraba de su memoria… sus hermosos ojos azules parecían el mar…**

 **-Estúpida chica rica- Dijo mientras daba vueltas en la cama**

 **Días pasaron para volver a verla, su familia vivía cerca de donde él trabajaba, así que pasaba por los terrenos que eran propiedad de esa familia… y ese día en particular… cuando regreso de su jornada laboral, solo fue para que de la nada cayera de espaldas… pues sintió que alguien lo había embestido, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando miro al autor de eso, la chica de ojos azules estaba encima de él**

 **Ella sonrió tímidamente… -Lo siento… discúlpeme, no era mi intención- Decía mientras rápidamente se levantaba y sacudía su vestido**

 **-Que tonta eres mujer- Se quejo parándose… -Ahora quítate, no tengo tiempo para estas idioteces- Dijo molesto, pues el roce con la chica hizo que su cuerpo tuviera reacciones no muy gratas…**

 **-Oye pero que grosero, deberías ser mas cortes que no ves que soy una dama- Se quejo la chica – Eres un patán- Dijo dándole la espalda**

 **Vegeta se rio, y se acerco por detrás de la chica, -Si fuera un patán… haría algo como esto- Dijo, y sin más la volteo para robarle un beso**

 **Bulma se resistió, y trato de luchar con el chico, pero este definitivamente le ganaba en fuerza, y la apretó un poco de la cintura… hasta que ella dejo de luchar y empezó a mover sus labios junto a los de él, pasando a ser un beso más apasionado**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Vegeta sonrió ante ese recuerdo… parecía que de alguna manera el destino se encargaba de hacerlos encontrar, algo que empezó con un deseo puro de un niño…

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hola, bueno regrese para terminar esta historia**


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencia, este capítulo tiene contenido Lemon, así que si eres menor de edad, ó no te agrada, no leas. Puede causar que te regañen, o bueno, no se… pero no leas, ó lee bajo tu responsabilidad**

 **En caso contrario que te agrade este tipo de contenidos, espero que lo disfrutes XD**

 **No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Vegeta se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la oficina de Bulma, perdido por un momento en sus recuerdos… sin notar que Bulma había regresado ya, con dos cafés. Ella lo miro, vio que se había ido en sus recuerdos, así que dejo los cafés en la mesa del escritorio, y se dirigió a donde Vegeta, pasando sus manos por su espalda, para rodearlo en un abrazo…

El solo tomo sus manos, y volteo para encontrarse con ese par de ojos azules tan llenos de felicidad…

-Parecías muy distraído- Comento Bulma con una leve sonrisa –Por qué no llamo y pregunto por Tarble, ¿Eso te ayudaría a no estar tan serio?- Pregunto guiñándole un ojo

-No estoy serio, solo estaba recordando… pero es mejor que vea a mi hermano de ahora- Contesto Vegeta tomando asiento

Bulma tomo asiento, y descolgó su teléfono, para así pedir por el chico, Tarble Ouiji

…..

Una vez que Tarble llego, se sorprendió de sobre manera al enterarse que Bulma sería su jefe, además de ver a su hermano ahí, pero claramente sabia que el motivo de su visita, sería solo para advertir que Kurota, no estuviera rondando el lugar en busca de Bulma

-0o0-

Los días estaban corriendo… Milk estaba saliendo más seguido con Goku, aunque no habían dicho abiertamente que tenían ya una relación establecida, pues aun Milk no deseaba que se supiera. Pero para Goku no importaba en realidad, mientras ella se sintiera bien con su relación era más que suficiente para él, pues realmente esa chica le estaba haciendo muy feliz, eran tan compatibles en muchos aspectos, y Milk no dejada de sorprenderle

Cuando sintió más confianza con él, le conto como su padre les había abandonado, dejándolas solas, a ella y a su madre, como había dado con Bulma, y como su vida parecía ir mejorando, su nuevo trabajo, sus amigas, y ahora él, eran los presentes en su vida

Mientras Goku, le conto como él había perdido a sus padres, junto a los de Vegeta, quedando solo ellos tres, como si fueran realmente una familia, cuidándose uno a él otro, y que a pesar de aptitud en ocasiones un poco arrogante de Vegeta, todos ellos se estimaban como verdaderos hermanos, pues estaban por completo solos, bueno hasta esos momentos

-0o0-

El día se acercaba, pronto la fiesta seria, y tendría Bulma que hablar con su padre, sabía que no podía esperar mucho tiempo antes de hablar con él, y de lo que dijera ese día tomaría una decisión con respecto a su relación con Vegeta

Gure igualmente estaba invitada a la fiesta, y decidió arriesgarse y hacer una invitación, para poder ir acompañada, así que salió del departamento y fue a las oficinas donde encontraría al chico que deseaba que pudiese ser su acompañante para aquel evento.

Llego a la empresa, después de saludar a un par de empleados fue en dirección de la persona que buscaba, pero no esperaba encontrarse con la situación con la que dio…

…..

-Hola Tarble, ¿Cómo te has integrado a tú trabajo?- Pregunto Mima, la chica lo había estado observando, al igual que al hombre que había visitado a Tarble, muy parecido a este, solo que más alto, mas varonil, con facciones duras, y con un aura muy misteriosa

Tarble sonrió nervioso, había estado evitando toparse con la chica, pues curiosamente siempre que la tenía cerca, ella hacia insinuaciones que lo ponían nervioso, avergonzado, y molesto… miro a la chica

-Que tal, la verdad me eh integrado muy bien, esta empresa tiene muchos avances, se puede realmente trabajar en buen ambiente, además que estar al lado de Bulma, me está enseñando mucho- Decía mientras recordaba que ahora era más cercano a la novia de su hermano, pues Bulma le había pedido ayuda con algunos proyectos

Lo único que no era agradable, eran los rumores de un posible romance entre ellos, pues tan pronto como el chico entro a trabajar ahí, y era muy cercano a ella, y parecían salir a comer en ocasiones, sin mencionar que se encerraban por largo tiempo en su oficina, etc.

Tarble hablaba contento mientras tomaba un snack, sin notar que la chica a su lado, estaba acercándose más… para cuando se dio cuenta, solo alcanzo a dar un pequeño brinco alejándose de ella

-Bueno, fue un gusto verte… pero debo irme- Comento un poco nervioso

-Antes que te vayas, dime una cosa… ¿El chico que ha venido a verte, es acaso tu primo, hermano, algo?- Pregunto Mima, con ojos suplicantes a Tarble

Trago su snack, y asintió… -Si, es mi hermano… pero te recomiendo que no te le acerques, veras es un poco mal humorado- Aconsejo, conociendo el carácter de Vegeta, sabía que no era recomendable que Mima, lo mortificara, o podría arrepentirse

-¿Y qué tienen que ver ustedes con Bulma Briefs?- Pregunto nuevamente, acercándose más al chico

Tarble no sabía como responder a eso, no quería tener problemas con su hermano, o Bulma, -Amigos… desde hace tiempo- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, hasta que sintió que Mima, lo tenía acorralado… casi tocando su rostro, su cuerpo parecía acercarse más al de él

En un movimiento torpe, retiro a la chica, y sin decir más salió… pero ahí vio a Gure, quien le sonrió cuando lo vio, levantando la mano

Se acerco rápidamente a ella, y sin decir nada la tomo de los brazos, acercándola de manera posesiva y le dio un beso, tan lleno de necesidad, mientras sus manos bajaban de sus brazos, corriendo por su cintura, apretando sus cuerpos, uniéndoles más… mientras los dos se perdían en el momento olvidando por completo que había varios empleados presenciando el espectáculo… incluyendo a Mima, quien se quedo estática y muda con lo que veía

Cuando por fin Tarble separo sus labios de Gure, ella se veía por completo enrojecida, mientras agachaba la mirada, queriendo esconder su rubor… Tarble la abrazo, y acerco sus labios a su oído, y en un susurro muy bajo…

-Por favor señorita, no se enoje, pero hay una chica extraña que me acosa… y no puedo hacer que se valla, así que finja por favor que es mi novia- Dijo con una pequeña risa al final de su dialogo, recordando como Gure lo había abordado la primera vez

Gure abrió los ojos, miro por encima del hombro de Tarble, y vio a Mima, la chica la veía como si quisiera atravesarla con solo la mirada, y de manera automática abrazo posesiva a Tarble

-Pero tienes que hacer algo por mi- Contesto Gure en tono igualmente bajo

Tarble la miro, con la ceja arqueada, pensó que Gure lo golpearía, y luego le diría que no la volviera a besar, además de que el hecho de que Mima lo siguiera solo fue una excusa perfecta para el momento… solo un pretexto para la intimidad con la chica

Al notar Gure su silencio, hablo

-Acompáñame, seguro tu hermano ya te dijo que harán una fiesta, y la verdad… siempre me toca ir con Bulma, pero ahora ella ira con tu hermano… y bueno no quiero estar sola, y tener un amigo será, mejor ¿Qué dices, hay un trato?- Pregunto con un guiño

Tarble asintió, -Trato hecho… entonces, como ahora finges ser mi novia, que te parece si me acompañas… pronto saldré del trabajo, y ya que estas aquí, podría llevarte al departamento más tarde- Dijo dándole el brazo para que lo tomara, y así encaminar a Gure con él

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, dejando detrás de ellos una gran ola de comentarios acerca de la pareja, pues nadie esperaba que Tarble y Gure fueran más cercanos, que una simple amistad, además de que la chica solo antes había sido vista saliendo con el chico misterioso de ojos azules…

-0o0-

-Vegeta, entonces ¿Serás mi acompañante en la fiesta este año?- Pregunto por tercera vez Bulma, estando en casa de Vegeta

Mientras Vegeta deliberadamente le estaba ignorando la petición, no tenía ganas de asistir a un lugar lleno de ricos que solo se dedicaban a presumir su estatus, su dinero, fanfarroneando de todo lo que poseían

Resoplo molesto cuando ella se acerco más, con una mirada de niña suplicante, sus grandes ojos azules, parecían humedecerse, a punto de llorar, mientras su labio temblaba haciendo un puchero…

-Vamos Vegeta, dijimos que hablaríamos con mis padres- Suplico

La miro, frunció mas el ceño –No, dijiste que tú les dirías, yo te dije que nos casáramos y nos largáramos lejos de tu familia, pero eres muy necia y sigues insistiendo en hacer esto- Respondió un poco molesto aún, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, y su mirada ladeada de ella, no tenía intención de pasar por eso, nuevamente. Pero Bulma tampoco se daría por vencida tan fácilmente

-Sí, pero debes entender que las cosas se deben hacer bien, además un papel que diga que estamos casados no hará ninguna diferencia en mis sentimientos, así que no veo por qué apurarse en todo, creo que a estas alturas deberías de entender que nada podrá lograr que deje que amarte- Decía con su mano en el pecho de Vegeta, dando pequeñas caricias circulares

Vegeta trato de resistir, pero no aguanto mucho, sus ojos se cerraron y se dejo llevar por el deseo, mientras se le escapaba un pequeño ronroneo de los labios, al sentir las delicadas manos de ella recorrer su pecho, mientras quitaba los botones de su camisa, y besaba su mejilla

Bulma se acerco más a su cuerpo, quedando sobre él, y entonces bajo sus labios a su cuello, dando besos apasionados, mientras de los labios de Vegeta escapaban solo gemidos bajos… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba dejando llevar por las caricias de Bulma, así que en un momento de lucidez tomo los brazos de Bulma y la retiro de su cuerpo solo un poco

Miro la confusión en sus hermosos ojos azules, y rio un poco –No creas que esto me hará cambiar de opinión Bulma, no pienso ir con esa gente tan molesta, así que olvídalo… no me podrás persuadir- Dijo seguro de sí mismo, mientras el rostro de Bulma se ensombrecía…

Trato de no perder el control, calmo su genio, y volvió su mirada tranquila a Vegeta, dio un gran suspiro

-¿Qué deseas a cambio de acompañarme?- Pregunto por fin, lo más tranquila y complaciente posible –Solo recuerda se razonable Vegeta- Dijo juguetonamente

Vegeta levanto la ceja en confusión, pero pensó rápidamente, si tenía que ir a la fiesta aquella, entonces seria a cambio de algo que realmente deseara, y esperaba que esta vez Bulma no pusiera mas objeción a su petición, entonces paso sus manos por su espalda, la atrajo nuevamente a él, y acaricio su cuerpo, mientras se acercaba a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo, haciendo que ella se estremeciera

-Ven a vivir conmigo y te acompañare a esa tonta fiesta- Le dijo en una orden, casi como si afirmara lo que pasaría

-Vamos Vegeta, eso no es justo… pide otra cosa- Pidió mientras sentía los labios de Vegeta en su cuello, mordiendo y ronroneándole

-No, es lo que deseo a cambio… así que si deseas que este ahí, tendrás que quedarte aquí- Continúo con sus carias, escuchando los gemidos que salían de los labios de Bulma

Bulma ya no estaba pensando razonablemente, pues solo podía procesar el placer que le estaba otorgando Vegeta con cada caricia, pues de pronto la tomo en brazos, y la llevo a su recamara, sin romper su unión. Al llegar a la recamara de Vegeta, la deposito en la cama, posicionándose encima de ella, tomando su cintura, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, dentro de su blusa, dejando un rastro de sus caricias

Bulma se aferro a su cuerpo, lo tomaba por el cuello, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, arqueando su cuerpo, mientras se estremecía, y empezaba a jadear por la excitación provocada, y poco a poco las ropas de ambos fueron desapareciendo, hasta quedar sin prenda alguna

Vegeta paso sus manos por sus piernas, mientras estaba sentado al pie de la cama, con Bulma frente a él, expuesta para que pudiera observar su cuerpo, mientras ella tocaba su rostro, delineando sus facciones, dándole una sonrisa coqueta

-Eres… un tramposo…- Dijo ella con voz aguda, pues podía sentir como viajaban los dedos de Vegeta por sus piernas hasta tomar con fuerza sus caderas, atrayendo su cuerpo, hasta chocar con su rostro, y entonces besando su abdomen, mientras hacía pequeños círculos en su espalda y su otra mano recorría el largo de sus piernas, haciéndola gemir con el contacto

Vegeta sonreía contra su piel, pues podía sentir como se estremecía, con cada caricia sentía como su piel reaccionaba, luego levanto la mirada, para encontrar que ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, abría su boca un poco mientras disfrutaba las sensaciones, tratando de ahogar sus gemidos

El la tomo de la cintura, y de un movimiento, la tumbo en la cama, poniéndola bajo él, subiendo sus besos hasta sus pechos, mientras que uno lo lamia, y mordía, otro lo amasaba, apretando su pezón endurecido, haciendo que le fuera imposible seguir ocultando sus gemidos, que empezaban a inundar la habitación

Bulma se aferro a su espalda, para sentir más cerca su piel, mientras lo escuchaba jadear, y gemir sobre ella, daba pequeños gruñidos contra su piel, y a ella le fascinaba la sensación, estaba por completo en los dominios de él, sin importar lo que pasara fuera de esa habitación

-Aaahhh- Grito al sentirse invadida en su intimidad

Vegeta beso su cuello, hasta llegar sus labios, sin llegar a tocarlos, sonriendo cuando miro la expresión de su rostro, pues sus dedos jugaban en la intimidad de ella, entrando y saliendo de manera rítmica, de pronto saliendo por completo, para solo volver a ser invadida por el placer

-Si te quedas… te aseguro que no te arrepentirás…- Le decía Vegeta jadeando, su voz apenas salía

Bulma solo lograba asentir, pues no podía pensar en una respuesta, solo sentir el placer que le otorgaba, lo único que pudo hacer en reacción, fue besarlo con deseo, con desesperación, tratando de aprisionar sus labios, profundizando en su boca, explorándole con tantas ganas… y él solo correspondió, devolviendo el beso con la misma pasión, torturando mas su interior, mientras sus cuerpos resbalaban, sintiéndose en cada fibra de su piel

De pronto Bulma tuvo que romper aquel beso, pues sentía como su interior estaba a punto de explotar, y aun no quería, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de detener a Vegeta, rompiendo el beso, y bajando su mano, hasta tomar la suya… tratando de hacer mas despacio sus movimientos, mientras este volvía a su cuello, ahora mordiendo, provocándoles grititos

-No, Vegeta… por favor, no quiero que pase tan pronto- Dijo cerca de su oído, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, pues el éxtasis era tanto, que dudaba que su voz sonara segura

Pero Vegeta le había escuchado con total claridad, y bajo la intensidad de su juego, hasta que su mano abandono la intimidad de ella, volviendo a delinear sus piernas, subiendo por sus caderas, y entonces tomar su pecho, dejando un rastro en su piel, que limpio con su lengua, pasando por todo su cuerpo…

Bulma estaba más que extasiada, y de pronto paso a ser Vegeta quien estaba debajo de ella, sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino, la miro con incredulidad

-Ahora es mi turno- Contesto Bulma a su pregunta silenciosa, con una sonrisa traviesa

Bulma paso sus manos por el pecho de Vegeta, memorizando cada relieve, musculo, todo… mientras su recorrido descendía, dejando besos húmedos por donde sus manos pasaban, solo para descender lo suficiente…

-Bulma… ¡Que aaahhh…!- Dijo Vegeta de pronto, cuando sintió que las delicadas manos de la chica tomaron su miembro endurecido, para estimularlo, haciendo sus movimientos más intensos

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto ella, mientras seguía con sus movimientos

La única respuesta que recibió a cambio fue un gruñido, y sus caderas fueran apretadas con fuerza, tratando de ponerlas entre sus piernas

Tan pronto como consiguió su respuesta, bajo sus labios, primero posando la punta de su lengua, lamiendo un poco toda la longitud, escuchando como los gruñidos aumentaban y los gemidos igual, para luego dejar que entrara por completo en su boca, mientras su lengua se movía, manipulando dentro de sus labios, mientras subía y bajaba dentro de sus labios, y con sus manos ayudaba a aumentar el ritmo de su acción

Siguió hasta que sintió el sabor de su amante, haciendo que fuera más intensa su estimulación, sacando su boca solo para que sus manos se encargaran del trabajo, y ella besaba sus músculos, ronroneándole

Vegeta ya no podía aguantar más, sabía que si no hacía nada para detenerla en esos momentos, terminaría ahí mismo, y ese no era su deseo, él quería poseerla, hacerla suya… demostrarle que lo mejor que podía hacer era ya no irse de su lado, ese había sido su plan inicial

Así que detuvo sus rostro, levantándole para que le mirara, sus ojos azules eran por completo hipnóticos, trato de acercarla más a sus labios, para así darle un beso tierno, lleno de todo lo que sentía por ella…

Y ella se dejaba llevar, hasta que la tomo y quedo sentado con ella encima… así bajando su beso por su piel, su cuello, su pechos nuevamente, que estaban enrojecidos por las caricias

Tomo sus caderas, y la levanto de la cama, solo para volver a depositarla en ella, boca abajo, luego levantando sus piernas, dejándola abierta para él, mientras le daba la espalda y así dejándole una vista perfecta de su trasero… mientras que él acariciaba su espina dorsal, sintiendo el calor emanar de sus cuerpos, de pronto atrayendo mas su caderas, y sin ninguna contemplación, penetrándole de manera profunda, de un solo movimiento…

-Aaahhh Vegeta- Grito de pronto ella, al sentirlo, con tanta fuerza… que solo logro que en ese mismo instante un orgasmo la invadiera, haciéndole más placentero el momento, logrando hacerla perderse en esos momentos de intimidad

El tomo su cabello, apretando un poco, haciéndola arquearse, mientras sus embestidas eran cada vez más profundas, mas rudas, como si deseara traspasar a la chica… pero el momento lo volvía frenético, y no podía controlarlo…

-Ah… aahh…- Jadeaba Vegeta, con cada golpe… sus cuerpos calientes, mientras se rozaban… y tenía una vista perfecta de ella, mientras se retorcía

Ella solo gritaba, gemía, y rogaba por mas, quería todo de él, y Vegeta no pensaba negárselo, mientras ella mas gritaba, él más la embestía, con más fuerza… haciéndole perder el juicio, sintiendo como se estremecía el también, sintiendo su propia liberación cerca, así que solo tomo sus piernas con más fuerza, y comenzó a embestirle de manera más animal, gruñendo al sentir como pronto se corría en ella, mientras que Bulma igualmente llegaba de nuevo a su clímax, haciéndoles sentir con mas ansiedad a los dos, embargados de placer…

Dejando todo en ella, y dejándose caer en su piel, sosteniéndose apenas con las fuerzas que tenia, poniendo sus manos a los costados de ella, para no lastimarla, mientras salía de manera lenta de dentro de ella, quien solos e quejaba, sin poder hacer mas nada, pues su cuerpo había perdido toda su fuerza…

Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones corriendo a una velocidad increíble, solo para anunciarles que eran el uno para el otro, un complemento, que nadie más podría ser

Vegeta rodo a un lado de ella, tomando su cintura, para llevarla nuevamente cerca de su piel, mientras ella solo dejo arrastrar, sintiendo como Vegeta escondía su cara en su cuello, dándoles pequeños besos… hasta que levanto su rostro para encararla, una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento

-¿Te quedaras entonces?- Pregunto Vegeta, apretando su agarre

-Creo que me has convencido- Por fin logro responder a su pregunta

-Era de esperarse, sería ilógico pensar que podrías decirme que no después de todo- Dijo con orgullo, con el ego por las nubes

Ella solo le sonrió, y se quedaron así, un largo rato….


End file.
